Best Friends Forever
by hecalledmecarrots
Summary: What if they knew each other all along? Another AU
1. Unborn-2

Hi folks!

I have babies on the mind for obvious reasons... my little one was born this week 2 weeks early but he's happy and healthy and we're relaxing at home now... hence no regular update.

This was a fun little one I did based on what if Anne and Gilbert knew each other from being very little. Again a one where Bertha and Walter lives because I couldn't see another way of Anne being there inside my mind but they play less of a part in this I guess then in my drawing parallels story. It isn't a continuous story more snap shots of their life I guess... I haven't completed it as such but there has to be parallels... hope you enjoy!

* * *

"The new school teacher and his wife is moving into the old Gibson place." Mr John Blythe informed his wife.

"that'll make them our nearest neighbours... well next to your sister." Mrs Blythe smiled while feeding her son.

"emmm that's right, Mrs Shirley is pregnant too."

"oh a little playmate for Gilbert!" She exclaimed. "oh I love our home but it is out of the way of the other folks in avonlea. Even Orchards Slope is a little far."

He laughed "it could be a girl you know." John smiled.

"oh it doesn't matter while they are little... girl company is better then no company. Especially while they are little." She sighed "when it's old enough to matter he'll be able to go places himself anyway."

John smiled "she'll be two years younger then Gilbert but I don't suppose that will matter."

" it'll be tough being pregnant and fixing up the Gibson place." Mrs Blythe thought out loud. "Maybe we can go over and help."

* * *

"Hello Mrs Shirley, I'm Mrs Blythe we live over on Blythe farm." She introduced herself upon Mrs Shirley opening the door. She found a very young lady with long blond hair and big grey eyes open the door.

"I'm Bertha." Mrs Shirley introduced herself. "oh please call me Bertha I get terribly confused still when people call me Mrs Shirley." She explained. "and who is this little man?" She asked looking to Gilbert who was worming his way through his mother's arms.

"I ill!" He said.

"this is Gilbert he's my son."

Bertha laughed sweetly. "well hello Gilbert, aren't you a handsome little fella." She said cooing over him. She looked to Mrs Blythe "he'll have all the girls at his beacon call."

Mrs Blythe smiled. "I always think so, bit he's a little imp sometimes always in some mischief." In the other arm Mrs Blythe had a pie in her hands "oh this is for you and your husband." She said rocking her arm out with the pie in it. "Its chicken and vegetable ." She said to her.

"thank you." Bertha said quietly. "everyone is so kind, won't you come in? I'll introduce you to my husband."

"thank you that's kind are you sure we aren't intruding?"

"nonsense no!" Bertha said quickly. Beckoning them in.

" you're from Nova Scotia yes?" Mrs Blythe asked them. "what brings you out to Prince Edward Island?" She asked.

"well when the board administrator rejected Walter's application for a renewed contract at the school in Bolingbroke we really had to look and fast for another teaching job for Walter, PEI wasn't far and paid good money for a small school, and I couldn't resist your countryside... well I don't think we had any choice when the board accepted him. His own school too, we can take care of us and our little one and this house it's old but is will be perfect for the three of us."

Mrs Blythe smiled. She knew now she would like this girl... even if she was almost young enough to be her own daughter. "it'll be nice to have some neighbours out here. We don't have many."

Bertha looked to Gilbert who had stopped quite suddenly and still looking at her. "what's wrong Gilbert?" She asked the toddler.

He walked to her and poked to her tummy which was rounded.

"Gilbert!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed blushing.

"no its okay." Bertha laughed.

"wat dat?" He asked her.

Bertha took his hand and put it gently on her tummy. "baby growing in my tummy." Gilbert's lips pressed as if he were thinking on the information. "when you were small you were in your mamas tummy too."

Gilbert laughed in disbelief. "baba?" He iterated again keeping his hand over the bump.

"baba." Bertha smiled.

"Gilbert you really shouldn't..." Mrs Blythe tried then looked to her son who had a look on his face she had never seen before. What was that expression.

"Its okay, he's only little." Bertha smiled. "I don't mind."


	2. 0-2 2-4

Hi folks!

Thanks guys! This one is a bit of a small project... short snappy chapters I think. I'm glad people like it!

Thanks

Carrots!

* * *

course the Blythe's were the first to hear of the new baby's arrival on an early sunrise one March morning. Mrs Blythe went straight over to offer help.

Gilbert excited to feel the baby bump again (as her tummy had been of late wiggling in his hand and responding to him) ran straight in past Walter and he very soon was clamping up the stairs to find said tummy.

"Gilbert!" his mother called after him.

Walter laughed. "Its okay." He said. "little man just wants to meet his playmate. Come and meet her."

Mrs Blythe came in with another meal "I know your Bertha can cook but the last thing she needs to do right now." She smiled.

"You're very kind Mrs Blythe." He smiled putting the food in the pantry and walking them upstairs where they found Gilbert had crawled up on the bed next to Bertha. He had hold of her tummy.

"Baba?" he questioned knowing the bump which remained was different somehow.

"No Gilbert." Walter said picking up the baby from the Moses basket beside the bed. He put a hand on his wife's stomach "baby." He started then presented the baby in front of Gilbert "baby." He whispered showing his daughter to him sitting on the bed next to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked back and forth between the two after a few seconds he touched Bertha's tummy "Baba." He repeated then climbed his way up to Walter's free arm. He peered over to the baby with a curious expression on his face. He reached for the baby "baba." He almost demanded. Walter settled Gilbert next to Bertha who was lying on the bed smiling at the situation then lay the baby next to Gilbert on the bed protecting them from the other side sitting up watching as Gilbert snuggled against the baby. "awwww baba ba." He whispered staying in close.

Mrs Blythe looked positively blushing not knowing how to explain her son's behaviour.

Bertha smiled at Mrs Blythe. "don't fret over it." She whispered. "he's only a baby himself." She whispered to Gilbert. "Gilbert baby's name is Anne."

"Nan." He whispered gently not moving.

Baby Anne opened her eyes looking around her eyes settling on Gilbert. Gilbert looked at her with wide eyes. "Nan." He whispered to her. She yawned and looked again at him. "Illurt." He tried to explain his own name to her "Nan." He repeated "Illurt." Where Anne made a sweet squeal sound. Where upon Gilbert laughed with such merriment in his eyes everyone in the room laughed.

"I think Mrs Blythe, Gilbert has met his best friend." Walter laughed.

* * *

"where are they?" Bertha thought outloud trying to find where they had disappeared to. Mrs Blythe had cake over for tea and the two small children played together.

"No doubt Gilbert has dragged her away somewhere. God forbid one day he'll lift her into a tree with him and they won't be able to get down." Mrs Blythe smiled.

Bertha smiled. "in two years he hasn't dropped her yet." She reminded her "I doubt he's about to start now."

"he's only four himself, where did they go?" Mrs Blythe reflected. They both stood up and looked round the small property they couldn't find them outside which was normally where they found the two children. They made their way indoors looking around the house for them. Where finally Mrs Blythe called "Bertha, I found them." She called. Bertha found Mrs Blythe in Anne's little bedroom there being a window seat they had put in while Anne was still a baby to help her sleep they would let Anne see the stars it was the only time she would fall to sleep. Gilbert slumped sitting up on the windows seat and Anne curled up next to him on his knee his arm wrapped around her cradling into her. Anne's hair croaked.

Bertha smiled as she saw the picture, they often had nap time together never before had they taken themselves off willing to it. "you know what I think?" She whispered to Mrs Blythe. Mrs Blythe shook her head "I think we'll need to keep an eye on these two."


	3. 4-6

Look at me three (albeit short) updates! Such a mixed up couple of weeks... Our family has had an extreme time of it. Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated.

* * *

"come on Anne!" He called down the tree to her. "what's taking so long?"

Anne looked up the tree to him. "you try climbing a tree in a skirt! See how long it takes you and I'm a whole two years younger then you are!"

"but almost as tall everyone says so." He pointed out reaching his hand down to help her she took the hand only to put into it the satchel bag they decided was the perfect equipment to carry their sandwiches in. She clambered on to the branch beside him.

"mama said it wasn't ladylike to climb trees." She told Gilbert with an upturned nose.

"what did you say?" He asked her.

"I'm no lady!" She exclaimed looking to her best friend.

"yeah you are, you're a girl."

"take that back Gilbert Blythe!" She exclaimed.

"will not, its a fact, you are one just like I'm a boy!"

"does that mean you have to be a gentlemen one day?" She asked him.

They looked to each other and laughed Anne leaned against the tree trunk as she laughed and Gilbert looked as though he was about to fall off before their giggles subsided.

Gilbert looked inside the bag. "urgh!" exclaimed opening the bag and pointing it in Anne's direction to reveal the squashed sandwiches. They looked at each other and both exclaimed "uuuurrrrggggghhh!" together at how squashed they were. Bursting into laughter again.

"told you, you would squash them sitting on the bag." Anne told him.

"was not!" He protested. "you stood on the bag first to reach those berries!"

"but those berries were scummy your bottom isn't!" She retorted.

Gilbert started giggling "you said bottom!" She looked seriously for a moment then broke into fits of giggles with him. "my bottom!" He laughed. As she joined in.

It was a while before they stopped laughing "what should we eat now?" He asked.

Anne took the sandwiches out and looked to them. "I think they taste the same." She said to him. "we can still eat them." She picked one out and handed it to Gilbert before taking one of her own.

Gilbert looked to the sandwich suspiciously then looked to Anne. "Its your idea you eat it first." He told her.

"sissy." She tuttered.

"am not!" He said.

"are too! it's just a sandwich!" She told him.

"you eat it then!" he challenged her. "I dare you!" He whispered.

She grinned and put her nose in the air a little before taking the sandwich in hand and biting into it. She sat blank for a moment before she flopped back dramatically onto the tree stump behind her.

Gilbert looked to his companion. "Nan?" He whispered. He climbed over closer to her not sure what he was doing. "Nan are you okay?" He asked. Still no response. His eyes filled with fear for his little friend. "No!" He protested. "Anne stop now it's not funny no more." He whispered. Still she lay still. "no!" He protested again. "I. ..I didn't mean to kill you!" He said panicking. "it was just a dare... you shouldn't have listened to me!" He said with more fuel in his voice. "Anne don't be dead! I'm sorry I won't ever sit on the sandwiches again I promise!"

He was now close enough to her not to see her hand reach up her fingers started tickling him. His reaction was to jump, shriek and try to laugh in the same moment. Resulting in Anne laughing more.

"Anne!" He shouted in fright "you scared me!" He said seriously. "I thought I had killed you!" He said.

"scary cat." She laughed.

Gilbert's heart finally felt like it was beating again he giggled slightly. "so they are okay to eat?" He asked her watching her take another bite he shook his head and bit into one himself.

"papa says you don't want to go to school next month." She whispered looking at him.

"no." He told her plainly. "they said you can't come with me." He shook his head. "if you can't go, I'm not." He said stubbornly.

"I'm too little." She reminded him.

"are not, you're the same size as me."

"I'm four you're going to be six, the school police say you have to go." She said.

"na arh! " he protested "there's no such thing as the school police."

"yes there is and it won't change you getting into trouble if you don't go to school." She told him.

"why do I have to and you can't?" He asked her as she reflected him and brought her feet over the side of the tree so both her legs were dangling together beside his. "yes I'm going to be six but you're four and can do anything I can. You talk like me not like the other little girls like Diana or Ruby or Jane or Josie! We do everything together." He whispered grabbing her free hand with his.

She put her head on his shoulder and sighed "Its just a sorrow we'll have to bare."

He sighed. "I don't want to, I'll be made to be with the other boys." He huffed "I don't want to be their best friends."

She laughed. "you don't have to be." She told him. "we'll always be best friends." She said matter of factly .

"yeah?" He asked.

"yeah." She agreed.

"no matter what?" He asked.

"no matter what." She agreed.

"handshake on it." He told her.

They reached for each other's hands then suddenly both pulled away brought their hands in front of their faces their thumbs on their noses and waved their fingers giggling.

Sandwiches finished Gilbert reached into the bag and brought out two big juicy strawberry apples and gave one to Anne. "you know what I think?" He asked her.

"what?" She asked him.

"I think the apples squashed those sandwiches." He said biting into his.

She smiled. "yes." She agreed reflecting him biting into hers "me too."

They finished their apples in a comfortable silence before they heard Walter's voice calling for them looking for them.

"up here papa." She shouted.

"how did you get up there?" He asked her looking up.

"I climbed up!" She told him.

Walter rolled his eyes. "did you think about how to get down?" he asked her.

"I'll jump." She told him. "Its not that far."

He chuckled. "right." He said unbelievably.

"I will." She protested. "show him Gil" She nudged him.

Gilbert threw the apple core away let go of Anne's hand and jumped down. He looked up standing quite close to Walter. Anne threw the bag to Gilbert which he caught then threw caution to the wind and jumped. Landing smack bang in Gilbert's arms they both tumbled to the floor and burst into giggles.

"are you okay?" Anne asked Gilbert laughing.

"I think so." He whispered as they scrambled to their feet. He tested his feet and wiggled his arms. "yeah I'm fine are you?" He asked Anne.

She did the same with similar effect. "yes." She smiled pulling her hair back over her shoulders.

Walter looked in shock at the pair. "Anne that was dangerous." He tried to say. "I think I need to talk to mama about punis..."

"oh please don't Mr Shirley, please!?" Gilbert asked of him for her. "Nan's convinced me to come to school next month, please don't punish her."

Walter looked to Anne then to Gilbert "she did, did she?" He said with a knowing smile. He hoped Anne would convince him.

"I've decided." He announced. "when I go to school you can teach me, I'll come home and teach Anne it, that way when she starts school we can be in the same class and we can still play together."

Walter smiled knowing Gilbert would try and teach his daughter, it wasn't only Anne's own talent for talking which made her speak as a little adult. She and Gilbert often talked as adults would in their child world. "sounds like a plan." He said putting his arms around the two children. "come on let's get you both home before your mother's send out a search party for me too."


	4. 6-8

Gilbert was overjoyed as they walked to school for the first time together. Mr Shirley walking behind them a little he smirked at the pair. Gilbert's eight year old hand holding Anne's small six year old one in the woods. It was still so very sweet between them.

"Gilbert what's it like really? Papa said not to worry that school would be good but he's a teacher. He's meant to say things like that."

Gilbert smiled. "you'll love it." He told Anne. "remember it's all the things I've been showing you for two years." He paused a second "and remember how I didn't want to come to school?" He asked with a laugh. "being friends with the boys isn't so bad." He shrugged. "Mr Shirley, are you going to make Anne sit with the other girls?" Gilbert asked him.

"well Anne is too long for the little ones tables, do you want to sit with her?"

Gilbert smiled "of course I do!" he exclaimed. "She's my best friend I'll take care of her, you can count on me Mr Shirley."

Walter smiled. "I know I can Gilbert."

"Its going to be so much fun." Gilbert said turning to Anne. "I've been planning this for two years!"

* * *

"hey Blythe why you sitting with a girl!" Charlie shouted at recess.

"she's my best friend." He defended.

"what her? Her hair is as red as carrots." Charlie teased at Anne.

"what did you just call her?" Gilbert leapt to her defense.

"Carrots carrots!" Charlie called.

"Am not!" Anne called already with tears in her eyes.

"you take that back Charlie Sloane!" Gilbert defended.

"will not! her hair is red!" Charlie called.

"there's no need to be mean!" Gilbert told him. "she can't help her hair just like you can't help your goggly eyes!" he proclaimed.

"what did you say?" Charlie called.

"all that I meant was..." Gilbert started. Before Charlie tried to take a swing. Gilbert was quick to react and leaned away from the swing before he punched Charlie in the nose.

Charlie undeterred by the pain his nose was emanating took another swing and hit Gilbert just under his eye.

* * *

"He was teasing Anne." Gilbert explained to Mr Shirley back in the schoolroom. "I only called him goggle eyes and he took a swing at me. What I did I did in self defence." Gilbert tried then added a "sir." As if it would change things.

Walter sighed. "I understand you were protecting Anne and as her father I thank you for trying to protect her but as your teacher I can't allow you such behaviour. I can't play favourites Gilbert you do know that don't you?"

"yes Mr Shirley." He said quietly. "can I ask just one thing?"

"Go on." Walter said.

"punish me however you like just don't make me do it with Charlie." He said.

Walter tried his best to hold back the laugh he turned away to avoid eye contact with Gilbert "that outhouse could do with a lick of paint don't you agree?"

Gilbert looked confused he loved painting and Mr Shirley knew it. "yes Mr Shirley." He confirmed.

"then perhaps that can be your task to complete alone." He whispered with a smile and a wink to him.

Gilbert smiled back. "yes Mr Shirley. Right away after school?"

Walter nodded and dismissed Gilbert and watched as he found his way next to Anne. They were away from the rest of the group so none of the others were watching. Gilbert went to Anne his head bowed meekly before her. She reached and hugged him to which he returned to her. He looked up from his shoes to which Anne saw the bruise which had formed just under his eye on his high cheekbones. She kissed it as a mother would her child.

Walter's eyes rolled. He'd need to keep an eye on those two.

* * *

"she can't join in she's a girl!" Charlie exclaimed to Gilbert when he brought Anne along to play football with them.

"she can so!" Gilbert defended. "she can play better then you!"

"oh yeah? Prove it." Charlie retorted. "You and her against me and Moody."

"but Charlie if Gilbert says she can..." Moody started.

"You're not scared of a GIRL are you?" Charlie said his arms crossed in front of him. "she's six, you're eight."

"I'm not scared it's just... its not that I don't want you to play Anne it's just..." Moody stuttered.

"Its okay Moody I know it's not you, it's HIM being a jerkface!" Anne glared to Charlie.

Gilbert smirked "you tell him Anne."

"you think you can win with a GIRL?" Charlie asked angrily.

"maybe I should ask Moody!" Anne blurted. "stop talking about me like I'm not here!" she objected.

"fine don't say I didn't warn you." Charlie said cross.

Half an hour later he was even more angry with Gilbert and Anne. They had won the football game.

Gilbert and Anne headed back to Blythe farm finding their mothers sitting waiting for them. Both of them covered from head to toe in mud.

"what happened?!" Bertha exclaimed.

"we won!" Anne blurted.

"a mud bath?" Mrs Blythe asked.

"a football game." Gilbert exclaimed.

"You played football Anne?" her mother asked surprised.

"Charlie said I couldn't because I'm a girl." She defended.

"we proved him wrong." Gilbert said jubilantly.

Neither Mrs Blythe or Shirley could keep a straight face.


	5. 8-10:1

"you know one day you'll have a long skirt on and we won't be able to do this no more." Gilbert laughed as they carried firewood together.

"like that'll stop me." Anne laughed rolling her eyes.

"I know that." He said. "but I bet one day you won't want to." Gilbert smiled . " you'll want to talk about ribbons and dresses and you won't have time for your chum Gilbert." They put their firewood down and started to organise it into a small fire.

"don't be utterly ridiculous." She whispered.

He grinned and looked at her. She was still a little younger than him. He was turning ten next month, he knew now it would happen eventually. He saw it with the older girls. Suddenly the differences between boys and girls really became apparent and the girls would be girly and the boys would be boyish. He wasn't looking forward to it. Not in the least bit. He loved playing with Anne but it had started to dominate his thoughts a little.

"You'll see." He tried he looked to her to for her reaction.

" I guess you will." She told him looking up meeting his gaze. "come on Blythe this fire won't build itself."

They built the fire and set it alight sitting round the edge they threw in their baking potatoes to cook them. Together they ate their potatoes and took their blanket and threw it around them as they hugged in close.

"are you worried Gil?" She asked him. "about growing up?"

He sighed a little "I don't know. I don't want to think about it really." He admitted. "I don't want things to change."

"they won't." Anne objected.

"they will." He whispered. "we won't mean for them to change but they will." She looked at him worried. "don't fret Nan." He whispered. "it'll work out in the end."

It wasn't long before the sun was setting Gilbert looked to Anne who had fallen asleep snuggled into his jumper. He sat back and wrapped his arm around her. He knew if she didn't, it really wasn't going to be like this for much longer.

Two hours later Misters Blythe and Shirley found the pair slumped against the fallen tree trunk snuggled under a blanket the fire almost pattered out. The two fathers shook their heads, they should have known.

* * *

" Its not difficult." Gilbert explained to her. "if I can do it and I can so can you." He said stepping onto the boat.

"I don't think mama would approve she'd say it wasn't ladylike." Anne reminded him.

"like that'll stop you." He said the looked up at her "will it?" He almost dared bringing his hand out in front of him. Her mouth twisted into a smile before she smiled fully taking his hand to get in the boat.

Gilbert laughed "that's my girl!"

"I can and WILL do anything you can do." She challenged him.

"I'd like to see you try." He rose as he took the oars he placed them in the water made sure his fishing gear was behind him and started as if to start to row.

"hold on a minute!" Anne objected. "how come you get to row?" She asked.

"because it's a man's job." He told her. He was becoming more and more aware of social convention and although Anne was by no means a typical girl... he was still (even at ten) a gentlemen.

" are you saying I can't?" She challenged him.

"no, I'm saying it's ungentlemanly of me to let you."

" then if anyone asks..." She said moving in the boat to sit next to him. "YOU didn't let me I made you let me."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. " fine then, together."

They rowed to the middle of Barry's pond where Gilbert opened the box of worms for bate.

Anne scrunched her nose in distaste where Gilbert laughed "not scared of a few worms are you?"

"no!" She objected. Then tentatively picked one out.

To this Gilbert showed her how to hook the worm and cast into the water. They sat for ten minutes before Anne asked "how long is this going to take?"

"patience is a virtue Anne Shirley." He smirked from under his hat.

"which I don't possess. Come on Gil this is boring." She told him before her rod started to pull. "Oh Gil! Gilbert!"

He turned round so he was directly behind her. "okay we have to stay calm and reel it in slowly..." he started to pull it back. "Wow Anne, it's a big one. We need to be a bit rougher come on pull with me." He asked her. The line was slowly coming in "we have it! Steady steady..." he said as the boat started to rock. "we have it... we. ..." the pair shrieked as the boat over turned. Gilbert was quick to think and grabbed Anne round the waist as they went down swimming them both clear of the boat. They emerged from under the water Gilbert still had his arms securely round Anne the looked at each other and started to laugh. "it has us apparently!" he laughed.

"oh Gil we're going to go home soaking wet!" She exclaimed still laughing "what will mama say?!"

"You said you were bored." He laughed. "You should be careful what you wish for."


	6. 8-10:2

Okay two people have enquired the intention in this chapter is that Gilbert is ten and Anne is eight.

* * *

"I don't want to go! Let me stay here!" Gilbert cried.

"Gilbert we can't leave you behind your papa is very ill we'll be gone a long time."

"how long?" He asked his eyes wide and bloodshot.

"I don't know exactly." Mrs Blythe told him.

"but... but... can I stay with Anne? Mrs Shirley will take good care of me."

Mrs Blythe sighed. "no doubt she would Gilbert but we really don't know how long we'll need to be away for. It could be weeks, months... years even, you need to be with us."

The tears were running down his ten year old face. "years?!" he questioned pulling back away from his mother as if she were poisonous. "no mama, please! Don't take her away from me! Please!" he tried he knew things were changing but he hadn't prepared for it to be so soon!. "I... I'll be so lonely without her, she's always been my best friend. Please mama... plea..." he broke into full tears by the end he could finish it.

Mrs Blythe pulled him in close. "I'm so sorry Gilbert." She whispered.

"I won't go, I won't!" he told her as they were crying over it the next day.

"I don't want you to." She whispered with little tears running down her face.

She felt his pain. She never knew anything but him, they'd been best friends since the day she was born. She couldn't remember being without him.

He put his arm around her and cuddled in as they often did. They were in Anne's bedroom on the window seat where they liked to sit together often when they were doing homework or reading or just having fun together. They both could remember when they were younger falling asleep there and waking from naps together. How could they let go? She snuggled up holding him as closely to her.

"we'll always be best friends." she reminded him.

"yeah?" He asked.

"yeah." She agreed.

"no matter what?" He asked.

"no matter what." She agreed.

They sat in silence for a few moment before he pulled back looking at her.

"what?" She asked.

"let's run away." He said.

"what?" She asked him confused.

" think about it, it's the perfect solution!" he told her. "we go away together, they can't separate us. We'll be together forever."

"Gil I don't think..." She started.

"No Nan, don't think." He whispered jumping up "just follow me." He said holding out his hand.

She paused for a moment looking between his hand and his face. She lingered on his hand a while.

Before she took it.


	7. 8-10:3

Bertha knocked on the Blythe's door where Mrs Blythe opened it.

" I could have sworn Anne came home last night I must have been thinking of the night before, did they fall asleep again?" Bertha smiled.

"what are you talking about?" Mrs Blythe looked worried. "Gilbert stayed with you last night."

Bertha shook her head. "No Anne's bed wasn't slept in last night..." They looked to each other in horror.

They both ran to Gilbert's room "Gilbert!" Mrs Blythe called as if it would help, she went to his closest "his knapsack is gone." Mrs Blythe saw as she looked in his cupboard "and his sleeping bag. .. fishing rod..." She said looking further in "his jumpers and tent." They ran back downstairs and Mrs Blythe went into the pantry. "apple cakes stake pies..."

Bertha looked to her. "they've ran away." Bertha stated.

Mrs Blythe nodded her head. "They've ran away."

* * *

"They couldn't have gone too far." Walter said packing a bag to find them "Anne would have complained at needing her sleep and they didn't take any money which means no trains or ferries."

"do you think Anne will be okay?" Mrs Blythe panicked. " she's so little. .."

Walter gave a tentative smile to Mrs Blythe "I guarantee one thing, as long as Anne is with Gilbert, she is safe."

* * *

"do you think this is enough firewood for tonight?" Anne asked him.

"it should be." He said poking the fire again. "we still have plenty of food right?" He asked her. She looked in the bags sitting beside them "still half the apple cake and all of mamas beef stew."

"well we're in a good place here." He acknowledged, "there's a lake just yonder and plenty of woods. And I found an old water pump just over there." He said pointing, "which means we'll have clean water." She sat near the fire looking into it when he sat next to her he put his arm around her. "we're safe here." He assured her.

She smiled in acknowledgement. "we can't live like this forever Gil." She whispered.

"then I'll build us a hut." He said. "plenty of wood and I have my axe with me..."

"Gil." She whispered.

"I could do it, we built a tree house a hut can't be much different."

"I know we could Gil but..." She started.

"and we're not too far from the closest town either, bet we could get a job and we could buy seeds and supplies..." he trailed.

"Gil..." She tried again.

"We'll live here, together." He said more frantic then before.

She looked at him briefly before she looked to the ground where she drew circles in the ground. "what is this about Gilbert?" She asked him. "your papa?" She asked him. It seemed like he wasn't going to say anything so she continued "you know he will get better..." She whispered.

Where on Gilbert interrupted " I won't leave you!" He told her straight. "Mama said she didn't know if it would be weeks months or years Nan." He said sitting next to her, looking right into the fire. "what if I come back years from now and you've forgotten all about me." He asked her looking into her eyes. "what if you've turned into that young lady everyone wants you to turn out to be? And I would have lost..." he trailed for a moment and sighed. "my best friend." He said putting his arm around her hugging her into him. "hey Nan?" He said quietly.

"yeah?" She whispered.

"I'm going to miss you." He said with a quiver in his voice.

"I'll miss you too." She reflected. "We can write?" she suggested.

"yeah?" He asked.

"yeah. And we can get our pictures together and we can take us with us wherever we go."

He smiled though the tears were still forming in his eyes " I'd like that."

"and you know what they say about kindred spirits." Anne reminded him.

"That we're always together I spirit." He recited.

"hey Gil?" She whispered.

"yeah?" He answered.

"you're my kindred spirit." She whispered again.

He gave a heavy sigh. "you're mine too."

They grasped each other's hands.

"so a hut?" She asked him giving him a grin.

He smiled back "yeah I bet we could."

"of course we can." She whispered. She snuggled into his shoulder as he squeezed her closer, they stayed that way a while watching the fire flickering in front of them.

* * *

Walter was sure they could have gone all that far so he set up a search perimeter. Sure they would stay to main roads he started asking people if they'd seen a boy with curly dark hair and a red haired girl about so high, walking. He was given a trail by a old farmer who swore he'd seen the pair not four hours before hand heading into the woods. Walter knew both Gilbert and Anne had been taught proper camping spaces and probably had settled somewhere there for the night headed into the woods. It had taken three days of his searching he was praying this was them. Relief spread through him as he recognised the tent the set up even the way the fire was set up was very them. He untied the tent ties and looked inside the tent. It must have been about eleven at night but there he saw the two they had snuggled into one roomy sleeping bag both with several layers of clothes on Gilbert's arms around Anne as she snuggled into his jumper partly hidden by the top of the sleeping bag. Walter thought it was late so went back to his horse and buggy (he had left once the terrain had got to rough) picked out his sleeping bag and went back to camp. He relit the fire to keep warm and fell asleep watching guard over the two children.

Anne was the first one out the tent in the morning "I found a stack yesterday I bet it would do..." She started before she stopped suddenly upon seeing her father sitting on the fallen tree trunk. His raised eyebrows looked at her. Her head went humbly to the ground.

Gilbert came out closely behind her. "I think there's a wood..." he stopped mid sentence as he saw Walter, his head went to the ground too.

"if you wanted to run away and marry my daughter it's traditional to ask first." Walter joked to Gilbert.

"we're not going back." Gilbert replied momentarily braver then he felt.

Walter raised his head slightly looking at them. "No?"

"no." Gilbert replied.

"can I ask why?" Walter smiled.

"if we go back I have to leave." Gilbert told him. Walter finally understood. "if I leave I won't have Anne anymore."

"Gilbert..." Walter started.

Gilbert grabbed Anne's hand. "I won't leave her." He told him.

Walter nodded his head. " okay then."

Both Anne and Gilbert looked up towards him. "What?" Gilbert asked.

"Okay then. Makes complete sense." Walter reiterated standing up.

"it- it does?" Anne asked perplexed.

"absolutely, you don't want to be away from each other I get it. I don't think I could last a day without your mama." He told Anne. He chuckled. "but then I've been three days out looking for you two." He faked a thoughtfulness. "I guess I love you two too." He smiled then faked a thought "I guess when you're a parent you'd follow them to the ends of the earth to make sure they are well and safe." He looked towards Gilbert seeing he was making the connections in his own head. The guilt was written on his face. "That's the love between a child and a parent." With this Walter walked over to Anne and kissed her on her head then stood in front of Gilbert "take good care of my baby." He told him trying his best to keep a straight face he turned and started to walk away.

Anne kept hold of Gilbert's hand she wouldn't let go but she looked to Gilbert who looked guilt ridden and sadly at her. "Mr Shirley wait!" Gilbert called.

Walter stopped in his tracks and turned and saw tears in Gilbert's eyes. He felt for Gilbert, he really did, and he knew Anne would follow wherever he would lead. Gilbert walked over to Walter with Anne's hand still in his. He looked at Walter. " I love my pap." He said.

"I know that." Walter said in a low voice.

Tears fell from Gilbert's eyes "I don't want to leave Nan."

"I know that." He whispered to Gilbert wrapping an arm around him.

At this Gilbert broke down into tears hugging into him. " I don't want to." He said again.

"I know. I know." He whispered. He brought his other arm out and brought Anne into the hug for a few minutes letting the pair cry together. He pulled back and looked at Gilbert. "it's time to be the man you're meant to be." Walter advised him. "so the question is, what kind of man will you be?"

Gilbert looked to Anne "no matter what?" He asked her again.

"no matter what." She confirmed.

He took a deep breath and looked up to Walter. " let's go home."


	8. 8-10:4

Bertha watched them in the train station. The bags were loaded onto the train, Bertha couldn't remember Anne ever being so sad. She wasn't surprised by it, but her heart broke for the ten year old boy and her eight year old daughter.

With Blythe farm all packed up last night Gilbert had spent the night before with them. Anne and him found on the window seat by Bertha, early in the morning their hands held the others Anne asleep in Gilbert's chest his free arm around her, something she supposed she would have needed to stop soon, they were growing up and fast. Gilbert in a couple of years would hit that age, but she couldn't bring herself to ever separate them. They were both little yet.

Their small hands had never left the others all morning. As far as she knew they had only parted to get dressed. She looked to Mrs Blythe and saw the look reflected in her eyes. She'd miss Mrs Blythe for certain, she'd been like a second mother, to her and to Anne.

She saw Mrs Blythe approach them and speak gently to Gilbert. Gilbert looking sadly let go of Anne's hand looking down at the floor.

Anne didn't move to try to stop him. Instead his body language was reflected in her own her head down silent tears falling to the ground. Bertha made her way next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her as Gilbert got on the train.

"mama." She cried into her.

Bertha knew it would be pointless to comfort her but looked upto Gilbert on the train whose eyes reflected his daughter's. She lifted her Anne and took her to the window frame. "Anne, Gilbert." She whispered.

Anne looked up and saw her best friend his hand on the window looking at her sadly.

Anne put her own hand reflecting his on the window.

He smiled weakly. Brought his hand up to his nose his thumb up to his nose and wiggled his fingers at her. She smiled weakly back to him reflecting his actions, as the train started to pull away they waved until they couldn't see each other anymore.

* * *

"why thank you Miss Gillis." Diana said sweetly her back straight even though they were sitting on a picnic blanket the other two girls were sitting ladylike playing at a 'tea party' etiquette. Anne sat slouched beside them, not deliberately but because that's how she always sat. They must have only been out half and hour and already Anne was bored.

"what are you thinking Anne?" Ruby asked her.

"hm?" Anne said snapping out if her trace. "oh I was wondering how long it would take to climb that Apple tree, I'm hungry and play food isn't very filling." She said at an attempt of a joke.

Instead of even a smile the two other females looked at her as if in horror.

"you don't mean to actually climb the tree do you?" Diana asked in shock.

"No I mean to shake the tree in the hope some apples fall..." She joked.

"but girls don't climb trees." Ruby said sweetly.

Anne shook her head "well this one does." She said standing up the other two girls followed in horror.

"A-A-Anne!" Diana stuttered. " you can't!"

"why not?" She asked in her walk.

"Its not very lady like." Ruby reprimanded her holding her arm stopping her. "come back Anne it's too dangerous." She said pulling her back to the picnic blanket. "here have some tea Anne." Ruby smiled pretending to pour water out of her teapot.

Anne sat down disgruntled and slouching.

"you know Anne, young ladies sit with a straight back. It'll help when you start to wear your corset to already be used to sitting with a straight back." Ruby informed her. Anne sighed heavily and flopped back laying on the picnic blanket.

"Ruby is this a new tea set?" Diana asked trying to defuse the situation.

"why yes it is." Ruby smiled. She looked to Anne "Ma and Pa brought it back from Charlottetown for me. The latest pattern." She said proudly but sweetly. "They got me my new ribbon."

Anne's face wrinkled in boredom. She looked up at the clouds. If Gilbert were here they would be look at the clouds and make shapes out of them and make up stories...

A unicorn right there above her head followed by a buggy. She smiled and imagined a unicorn pulling a buggy. That would be nice and would only happen in an enchanted Kingdom...

* * *

Like a rhythm the ball hit off the corner in the room.

Da da dumb he would catch it.67

Da da dumb he would catch it.68

Da da...

"Gilbert!" his mother said sharply. "have you thought of helping rather than making that infernal racket!"

Gilbert took a heavy sigh and reluctantly got up. It's not that he resented helping it's just that's all he did.

He went to his father's side while his mother went down stairs for more water.

"be patient with your mother Gilbert." Mr Blythe coughed "what she does she does out of love."

"I know." He muttered.

"do you?" He asked Gilbert seriously. "Gilbert it won't matter if I go now.. "

"pap..." Gilbert started.

"because there's you." His father said. "you're turning out just right."

"don't talk like you won't see tomorrow pap."

"I might not."

"You will you'll see, I'll be your doctor. I won't let you die."

"a doctor?" his pap smiled. "the best one this side of Halifax."

"you will get better." He demanded.

"yes doctor Blythe." His father joked. "but if I don't..."

" pap..." he started.

"be more patient with your mother. Take care of her and remember all she does is because she loves you."

Gilbert swallowed "well how about you recover and you'll get to live and see me grow up."

John smiled. "yes doctor Blythe."

Just then Mrs Blythe came back in. "Gilbert sweetheart you haven't been out all day why don't you go for a walk keep yourself nice and healthy." She said playing with his curls.

Gilbert wanted to sigh but had only just made the promise to his father " Sure thing ma." He said quietly and left the room.

He went on that long walk and found a clearing near a stream. He lay back. He missed Anne terribly. She would know what to do to make things interesting. He looked up at the clouds.

" once upon a time..." he talked to the air around him. " there was..." he saw a cloud in the shape of "a horse..." he looked closer "...my apologies a unicorn..." he smirked as he saw the cloud immediately next to it "who pulled a buggy." He laughed at the thought "...what do you think Ann..." he trailed and blushed looking around him. He could have sworn it... Anne was there he could feel her. He shook his head what a silly thought. He was just missing her.

* * *

Dear Gilbert,

How are you? I hope your papa is still getting better and you'll hurry home soon, people told me today 'has it really been a year since the Blythe's left? I can't believe it!' well I can! Each day the hours get longer because I miss you .

I have kept my promises as well, and have been taking care of your cats... Unfortunately or not... well it seems that your cat Maxine who you told me was definitely a girl so could be housed with Marble during mating season... is most definitely a MAX... Gilbert...Marble is going to have kittens! Well I was wondering if I could keep one... just one Gilbert to keep me company mostly. Can you ask your ma and Pa for me? Ma and Pa said I could and they are going to pay for it too. Then they will sell the other kittens on your parents behalf.

Papa asked me to send you your next reader. You are doing well Gilbert. Papa is impressed with your progress despite the fact you are so distant for so long. He said you should read from Shakespeare himself. The merchant of Venice he says is one of the easier plays.

I'm still finding it hard to fit in with the other girls. I like them all well enough and as you know I'm getting along with Diana better then the others, but even she is too lady like to climb a tree or even go through a mud field. Although she is gentle and kind and never fails to try to get me to behave more ladylike.

I'm getting better at my needlework though I am so far behind the other little girls. Although my best girl skill is crocheting. This blanket is for you. I know last winter you complained of no 'creature comforts' so here is one. I was determined Gilbert to make it and it took hours to complete but it is... as you can see. Consider it your Christmas present if that's okay?

I miss you Gilbert. Don't tell anyone but yesterday I climbed a tree and climbed all the way to the top. I feel you are with me when I climb a tree I don't know how but it's like you're beside me.

Hope to see you soon

Love

Anne x

* * *

Dear Anne,

1 year 1 week and 4 days... that's how long it's been now and I like you think had it ONLY been a year?

I'll be honest Anne I'm worried about pa. He keeps on saying things... teaching me things which are... life lessons I guess, like he's trying to tell me all he can. I'm sad most of the time.

Dr Smith assured us Max was a girl! Well I suppose nothing can be done about it now! Ma and pap said you could have one of the kittens and don't worry about paying for it. You're taking care of the cats for us and will be there to see the birth.

I know I'm going slowly through my school books I do study when I can. I miss school. Tell your papa thank you ... really I might not be the top of the class when I get back but at least I'll be IN a class!

Why Anne Shirley you young lady you! The blanket is perfect Anne... really I love it and it's not a terrible skill to have. I can build us shelter you can keep it warm.

As for the other girls just give it time I hate to think you are lonely like I am, may be we can get together sometime and be lonely together?

I have a little place I go to which reminds me of you, there are trees and a little stream, may be we are right may be kindred spirits are always together in spirit.

Love

Gilbert x

* * *

Dear Gilbert

I am NOT a little lady!

Anne

* * *

Dear Anne,

That's my girl!

Gilbert x


	9. 11-13

The train came slowly to a halt a springy thirteen years old boy practically jumped off the train onto the platform.

"Gilbert Blythe!" his mother reprimanded from behind. But the boy didn't listen. He was too busy looking through the steam of the train for a familiar hair of red.

"Gilbert!" he heard from behind him at the other side of the platform. He turned to see Anne running towards him.

He smiled widely and ran just as fast towards her. "Anne!" he called, a few seconds later they collided so hard they fell to the ground laughing.

"are you alright?" Gilbert asked Anne as they finally looked up at each other.

"yes." She confirmed. As he stood and offered her his hand "are you?"

"yeah." He said with a cheeky grin and a deep breath to try and placate this feeling which was building up inside of him. He really had missed Anne, but what was this feeling which was burning as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

Anne put her hand in his and she hugged into his shoulder as they headed towards the bags to pick them up.

Mrs Blythe sighed as she greeted Bertha. "we have to stop that." She said quietly to Bertha. "has Anne..." She trailed, not wanting to ask if she had started her womenly cycle yet. Gilbert's voice had started to crack a couple of months before hand, his father only just getting well enough to teach him to shave, the "manly" talk was looming over them any day.

"No not yet." Bertha acknowledged. "let them be children again, just for the little while they have left. She's missed him."

Mrs Blythe nodded in agreement. "yes he's missed her too."

"what's with the pigtails?" He asked her looking to her hair.

"Mama said I had to." She whispered to him. "to practice being a lady." She said reluctantly.

They looked to each other and grinned.

"I like it." He smiled cockly again. "Carrots." He said putting his arm around her and pulling at the other pigtail.

Anne looked at him and shoved with a playful anger. "don't think I won't beat you Gilbert Blythe." She told him.

"you won't." He objected. "at least not today." He teased. "you've missed me too much."

"nar ah!" She objected teasing him back then whispered "I had to make friends with all the girls!" She exclaimed.

"that would make sense." He confirmed. "since you are one." He picked up his bag slinging it over his free shoulder.

"still can beat you." She took the bate.

"oh really? I'd like to see you try." He mocked.

"last one to the buggy is a rotten egg!" She called running ahead.

"hey no fair!" he called running to keep up. "cheaters never prosper Anne Shirley!"

* * *

"Gilbert!" Anne almost laughed "what are you doing on that horse?" She asked him.

"A true gentlemen has horsemenship too." He smiled with a nose slightly in the air. "Do you want to come up for a ride?" He asked.

She stood straighter and pointed her nose up slightly "A lady doesn't ride a horse Gilbert."

He nodded pressing his lips "and what does Anne Shirley do?" He questioned.

She smiled and offered her hand up at him.

He smiled and shook his head. "you can't ride like I do." He said as he got down from the horse he took her outreached hand and took her to the horse "young ladies ride side saddle."

She shot a warning glare at him as she noticed the bemused look on his face. "You're mocking me!" She laughed.

"in part." He said "but not about a side saddle." He helped her onto the horse then climbed on top of the horse himself. One hand on the reigns the other held Anne round her waist keeping her safe. He rode on.

"I'm surprised your mama hasn't told you to ride side saddle." He said seriously.

"I've been given half a million things to remember to be a young lady..." She sighed. "are you told what to do to be a gentlemen?"

He smiled. "quite a few, but pap has been dishing them out to me the last three years and it's all I had to do was just to grow up."

Anne looked behind her shoulder at him with wide eyes. "is that why all the rules about being a lady and a gentlemen?" She asked him.

He sighed feeling her back so close to his thigh "yes and no." He admitted.

"Oh?" She asked him.

He grinned "well we must appear to be a young man and young lady now."

"when I've been waiting three years for you to come home?" She asked. There was silence between the two of them for a few seconds "you were so worried before you went away you would loose our friendship that I'd grow up into a lady while you were gone."

"guess I was worried I would miss it." He said quietly squeezing her dangerously closer to him.

"well I'm afraid it'll take more than that for me to become a lady."

He laughed "glad to hear it."

"where are we going?" She asked him.

"just to the clearing just north of the well." He told her. "Just wanted some time out of the house."

"oh the perfect place to gather your thoughts." She agreed.

"you don't mind accompanying me do you?" He asked her.

"of course not as long as you can stand me." She joked.

"I'd have you beside me all the time if I could." He said with a smile. They rode in a comfortable silence before Gilbert slowed his horse to a stop climbed off walked round the horse and offered Anne his hand as assistance.

Anne lay back looking up at the clouds as they rolled by an hour later she had her head on Gilbert's crossed legs as he was reading "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea" by Jules Verne outloud to her when he stopped looked at Anne recognising the glazed over look on her face asked "are you even listening?"

She replied dreamily "do you think fish see the sky?"

He looked down at her with furrowed brow. "Sorry? Fish seeing the sky?"

"yes do you think fish see the sky?" She asked him looking up at him.

"well certain fish certainty might, flying fish or dolphins or sharks which come to the surface." He answered logically.

"and the other fish?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I don't suppose they do, the water will let through a little of the light but the water would ripple the effects of the sky."

"Its a shame." She whispered looking back to the sky.

He chuckled "yes, I suppose it is."

"some of the oldest creatures known on the earth and they don't even get to see the sky!" She said as he smiled at her. "come and lie with me Gilbert watch the sky with me for the fishes."

Gilbert took a sigh. His father had given him a rather embarrassing talk on boys and girls and although it had started to explain what was happening to his body it didn't explain why it was always happening around Anne! So he had over the last couple of weeks followed his father's advice on how to behave but then Anne would suggest some thing innocent like this and he was aware the answer should be no to make sure he had full control of his feelings but then Anne would look at him like she was right now and his resolve would dissolved completely. He lay down next to her and held her hand gently.

"isn't it beautiful?" She asked him.

He hadn't looked up at the sky but instead was looking at her profile. "Yeah." He sighed before he looked up at the sky with her. "Tell me more about it." He said trying to suppress the warmth which was emanating from his fingers spreading across his body. As he listened to her voice he grinned slightly and closed his eyes.


	10. 11-14

Well its carrots day! One guaranteed portion of one of your recommended five a day of fruit and veg! (Although in America isn't it 7? Boy we're an unhealthy nation in the United Kingdom If that's the case)

* * *

" are you looking forward to going back to school?" Anne asked him on the way to school his first day back after a 3 year break.

"absolutely!" he smiled. "I've been bored stiff for three years! The only escape I had was helping papa." He said. " I am worried I mean I am behind." He voiced to her.

"only on the same reader as me you're not that far behind." She told him linking her arm in his "it means we can work through the work together." She smiled.

He grinned slightly then looked towards the schoolhouse. "Can't wait." He smiled back.

"Gilbert!" Charlie Sloane called seeing Gilbert walking towards the schoolhouse."

"oh..." Gilbert said surprised. "Hallo Charlie." Gilbert looked to Anne confused , had Charlie became a half way decent person since he left. He was sure Anne would include that in any letters.

"back from your life of leisure." He swaggered.

'obviously hasn't changed that much then' Gilbert thought to himself. "hardly leisure Charlie, being a proxy nurse for my sick FATHER..."

"yes yes." Charlie dismissed.

"Oh hey Gil." Fred smiled as they passed.

"Fred." Gilbert smiled. "Moody"

"oh hey Gilbert welcome back." Moody smiled. "we've missed you in our football games."

"come on..." Charlie offered. "lets play." He turned to Anne. "sorry Anne, it's no place for LITTLE girls. The football field can get quite rough." Charlie pulled Gilbert away. Gilbert looked over his shoulder to Anne and shrugged his shoulders. It was true he saw that now, as a young lady she could get hurt... All the same he didn't exactly want to play football.

Anne waved a sad wave where she found Diana by her side. "would you like to play with us Anne?" She offered sweetly. Anne nodded after all sweet friends were better than no friends.

"Where have you been?" his mother asked him as he came through the door.

"out with the boys." Gilbert said truthfully. " Its my birthday they just wanted..."

"the boys?" his mother questioned. "no Anne?" She asked him.

"oh well she was..." he started but his mother was swift to interrupt

"here all afternoon and early evening she only left half an hour ago." She informed him.

Gilbert paused for a moment feeling the guilt hit him. "oh." He said humbly in an almost whisper.

"not that I don't love Anne's company she's always been good company but then I thought you knew that."

"Ma..." he started. "the other boys..."

"she was heartbroken leaving here without as much as a hello from you. It's becoming a regular occurrence. And since when have you cared about what the other boys think?"

Gilbert took a sigh. He was speechless. He couldn't explain it to his mother.

He couldn't explain when she was close to him he could smell her scent.

He couldn't explain when she was in the room his eyes would instantly and consistently follow her.

He couldn't explain even in a room full of chatting people he could hear Anne's voice cut through the crowds.

He couldn't explain when they touched it sent a warm tingling sensation through his body .

He couldn't explain every time he ate sponge cake he thought that's how Anne would taste!

He couldn't explain he thought he was falling in love with his best friend.

It's why he had pulled away and spent less time with her. Maybe he could stop it from happening.

"you need to be careful Gilbert, one day she'll tire of trying and stop coming back for you."

Gilbert sat in shame for a couple of minutes before he stood up and walked out the door.

Climbing the drainpipe Gilbert reached across to Anne's window sliding open the window pane he saw Anne lying on her bed looking blankly at the ceiling.

He sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Anne." He said in a whisper.

"you didn't come." She said quietly.

"Charlie, Moody and Fred..." he started she turned her head and looked at him he could see her eyes were res from crying and her face still wet. He took a sigh and reached across to her wiping the tears off her face "...aren't my best friend. I'm sorry Anne." He whispered.

She shrugged "Its okay, really it is." She whispered.

"Its not." He whispered looking away.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging into him. "have I done something wrong Gil?" She asked him.

" What?!" he asked in surprise. "no, no nothing." He whispered to her. He could feel himself swaying under her spell. 'just whatever you do Blythe don't breath in her scent.' He thought to himself.

"Its because we're growing up isn't it?" she asked him pulling back slightly.

"yeah," He confirmed "yeah I think so."

She nodded then reached for his hand. "lets build a fort." She smiled jumping up dragging him across her bedroom

"Anne it's getting late." He started when she stopped and stared at him he sighed and helped. Ten minutes later the pair had one of Anne's bed sheets held over their heads being trapped by a draw and the edge of the bed the two under it with cushions beneath them.

"I'll be right back." She told him leaving the bedroom.

Gilbert sighed when she left. He looked around her bedroom not much had changed since they were small. Her wallpaper a faded bit still the little pink petals were visible.

When did things get so complicated? Anne was the same does that mean the change was all in him?

"so I made you your favourite." She said with a smile as she re-entered the room a cake in her arms.

He looked at it then her in shock "you made me a cake?" He asked her.

She nodded "hmm-uh." She confirmed "and I made it your favourite vanilla sponge cake with strawberries and let me tell you finding strawberries this time of year is not an easy thing to do..."

His heart felt as though it was beating in his mouth as she described the ins and outs of finding strawberries.

Had he been so obvious? Was it so clear to the world what his new favourite taste was?! And what if she figured it out... what if she knew the only reason was...

"... but Gil you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

Gilbert swallowed and hoped she wouldn't see the blush. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He told her. She cut the cake and shared it with him. They sat and talked as always under the blankets.

They lay on the floor side by side on their stomachs laughing and talking. About an hour later the The bed sheet fell from its cornerstones of the fort where they looked to each other and laughed under the sheets.

"doesn't it remind you of when we were little and we'd fall asleep wherever we fell." Anne laughed. She looked to a worried looking Gilbert. "Promise me something Gil." She whispered.

"Anything." He whispered.

"I know you were right that things are changing now we are getting older, but promise me when we are alone like this..."

" under blankets?" He teased.

Anne smiled "under blankets..." She confirmed.

"I can't see this happening too much in the future." He smiled.

"when it's just you and I, we can just be us. Nothing about growing to be a gentlemen or a lady just us."

It was then Gilbert took deep breath trying to catch the rising feeling he had but instead of the breath repressing the feeling, it caught her scent of vanilla cake and strawberries. He pulled a smile "I promise." He came out from under the sheets "I better go." He blushed getting up quickly.

Anne jumped up after him catching him at the window. "Gil." She whispered catching his hand.

"Its okay." He told her. "we'll always be best friends remember?" He said with a squeeze to the hand. She watched him shimmer down the drainpipe he turned and waved at her to which she waved back.

'Yes,' she thought to herself 'everything is about to change.'


	11. 12-14:1

These chapters are getting longer then I expected them to be... oh well never mind!

* * *

"I've got to go boys." Gilbert told them a few nights later.

"Oh she's got you well whipped." Charlie said with a smile teasingly.

"What are you on about?" Gilbert blushed.

"drop it Charlie." Fred interjected.

"Aaaanne." Charlie teased.

"whipped?" Gilbert questioned.

"yeah, she says 'jump' and you say 'how high'." Andrew Pye taunted.

"I do what I want." Gilbert said.

"then stay we're just getting started." Andrew grinned.

Gilbert sighed. Truth was by making the choice he was about to he wasn't doing what he wanted.

* * *

Anne sat quietly on a tree trunk. It must be at least half an hour since he said he would be there. Wiping the tears from her eyes. She wasn't expecting the other presence when it came into the clearing.

"Anne!" She exclaimed sitting beside her putting her arm around her. "Oh Anne, whatever is the matter?" She asked.

"oh Diana..." She said quietly, "Its nothing honestly." She whispered trying to compose herself.

"it can't be nothing if it's left you in such distress."

"just..." She sighed. "he's my best friend in the whole world and he's..." she sighed.

"choosing to be with the other boys." Diana finished. "Oh Anne I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, what is it I've done wrong. Every time I ask him he says it's nothing..."

"this isn't the first time it's happened?" Diana asked her.

"the last six months, since he came back from his papa being sick. He told me he missed me but..." She broke down crying again.

"oh Anne!" Diana exclaimed "there there dear." She soothed her.

"what do I do?" Anne whispered. "I don't fit in anywhere."

" that's not true." Diana said sweetly even though she knew Anne wasn't 'fitting in' anywhere she hated to see anyone so upset. "come on, I was just going back home but we can do whatever you like."

"Th- Thank you Diana." Anne smiled "can we go back to my house. I don't feel much like playing outside."

Diana nodded as they stood up they walked back to Anne's house.

* * *

"Anne you're home early did you and Gilbert not want to..." Mrs Shirley started as Anne came in the house she then looked up to see who was with Anne. "... Oh Diana." Bertha smiled. "you're not Gilbert."

"Gilbert didn't..." Anne trailed she sighed a moment as her mother observed in her eyes a moment a sadness she had seen all too often to her daughter the last six months. It was there for a few moments before her grey eyes turned green and her nose point upwards slightly "it doesn't matter." She looked back to her mother "is it okay if we go up to my room?" Anne asked her mother.

"of course sweetheart? Would you and Diana like some milk and cookies for a snack?" She asked.

"yes please." Anne said with a kiss on the cheek to her mother as they went up stairs.

Diana looked wide eyed As she entered Anne's bedroom. "Wow!" She exclaimed looking at the books on her bookshelf "you read a lot!"

Anne laughed sweetly "yes, I suppose I do."

"oh!" Diana explained "was this the book your papa mentioned in school last week.? The one about the pirates?"

Anne laughed "yes it is. Why don't you borrow it?"

"I... oh I can't do that?!" Diana exclaimed.

"Oh nonsense books are suppose to be read and I finished it just the other day." Anne smiled. "honestly it's fine."

* * *

"Leave me alone Charlie!" Gilbert shouted as he tried to go home again. The other boys had long departed it seemed Charlie and Andrew was intent on keeping Gilbert as long as possible.

"your girlfriend will still be there..." Charlie started.

"she's not my girlfriend!" he retorted hotly. He could feel his face flush. He was hot and tired it was a late April afternoon and he was so hot after playing football for so long his shirt (along with all the other boys shirts) was off. He turned to walk away when he felt something rough and stick like whip him hard across his back which jolted him to the ground.

"Andrew!" Charlie exclaimed "what are you doing?!"

"he's a sissy!" Andrew sneered. "you said it yourself!" Andrew struck Gilbert again as he tried to get up.

"he's bleeding!" Charlie shouted at Andrew. "stop it now! he doesn't deserve a whipping for hanging around with a girl!"

"no...?" Andrew sneered. "maybe I'll take it out of his girlfriend then." He turned to walk away.

"no!" Gilbert exclaimed struggling up. Charlie stood beside him supporting him. "not Anne."

Andrew came back and looked Gilbert in the eye. "then stop being a sissy. Stand up and be a man. Play house with the girl again..." Andrew turned threw the stick afar and walked off.

Charlie looked to Gilbert in shock. "Gil, I... I'm sorry... I know I teased but I would never..."

"forget it Charlie." Gilbert said quietly. "just get me to that stream help me clean out the wound before it becomes infected."

The two boys cleared out the wound before Charlie spoke again. "He threatened Anne." He said quietly.

"I know." Gilbert said quietly.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked him.

Gilbert stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed and said "protect her."

Charlie looked to Gilbert "You love her, I mean really really love her don't you?"

Gilbert couldn't speak just swallowed.

* * *

He climbed through her bedroom window later then he should. she was sitting on her bed reading as she looked up as he stood in her room and looked at her.

"is everything okay?" she asked him quietly.

"yeah," he replied feeling guilty, here he was the guilty party and SHE'S the one asking him if everything is okay? "... I lost track of time." He told her.

"oh." She said with a nod. "okay." There was a heavy pause between them. "Its just you haven't been around much lately." She said.

"no." He acknowledged. Getting agitated not with her but with himself for not being able to give her any decent answers she deserved.

"and You've been really quiet lately." She observed.

" have I?" He asked.

"so is everything okay?" She asked again.

"yeah." He lied. "everything is fine."

She sighed. "you're lying I can tell. What is it?" she asked.

He could feel the mark on his back still burning in to his skin... he and Charlie had managed to stop the bleeding and covered it but it stung. "nothing." He said quietly.

"Gil..." She started.

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING OKAY?" He shouted suddenly.

Anne looked to him a little shocked. She had never known him to shout in temper before. It's not he didn't have a temper but it was a quiet (and sometimes resentful) one not an angry one. "okay." She said quietly feeling her own bottom lip trembling.

Gilbert felt the lump in his throat as she looked away with tears in her eyes. This wasn't her fault. What was he thinking? He moved to the side of her bed sitting on it with her he put his arm tenderly around her "Nan I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

He felt her arms wrap around his neck. His breath didn't catch for a moment with the sudden lightweight of Anne by his side "I didn't mean to pry Gilbert, honestly I'm just worried." His eyes squeezed close as he felt the warmth of Anne's breath on his neck. "Come on..." She said gently "shall we read this chapter together?" She asked him.

She didn't notice how his eyes clung to her watching her every move, his ears memorizing the melody of her voice. When it was time to go he held her a little longer and closer then normal, taking in her sweet scent one last time. Still in the hug he whispered gently to her "I'm going to miss you."

Anne pulled back unaware of Gilbert's pain "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile. He took a deep breath and tried to smile before he shimmered again down the drainpipe.


	12. 12-14:2

I'm early this week folks! Early!

* * *

He didn't call on Anne that morning to walk to school. He couldn't pretend everything was fine then drop this on her. He heard her behind him as he was arriving at school.

"Gilbert... Gil!" She called. "why didn't you call?" She asked.

He felt himself burn as he ignored her walking past the other boys he went into the school room.

"what's wrong Anne?" Diana asked her.

"I..." She trailed. "I'm not sure." She admitted.

Even more shocked was Anne when going into the classroom she found her father had agreed with Gilbert to move him away from Anne.

"you can sit with Diana again." Her father said. "you sat happily with her while Gilbert was away."

"yes when Gilbert was away but he's not anymore papa please... Don't move us away." She asked before the rest of the class came in.

"I'm doing this at Gilbert's request Anne, he said you were both getting too old to sit together like little ones. I happen to agree."

Anne sat down in her chair now next to Diana. "it isn't you Diana." Anne explained looking at the worried face beside her. " just he's my best friend... you know?" She asked Diana.

"of course Anne." Diana said putting her arm around Anne to comfort her. "it'll be okay."

* * *

It wasn't until recess Anne caught up with Gilbert .

"what's going on Gil?" She asked.

"nothing." He muttered quietly.

"yes there is, tell me you know you can tell me anything. What's going on?" She asked again.

Gilbert's eyes flicked to Andrew nervously. "nothing." He said again.

"you're lying." She observed again. "Gilbert Blythe we're best friends..."

"just stop!" he half shouted not dare looking into her eyes. "I'm 14 years old it's time I grew up... I can't ..." he chocked.

"What! " Anne asked confused. "Gil..."

"What did you think? That we'd always run around like children together. We..." he trailed "we...have to grow up."

He couldn't look up. He knew his best friend. There would be tears in her eyes by now. He was near enough in tears but he couldn't let the Andrew see. He had to protect Anne. Even if it meant no more Anne. Ever.

He felt her run past and finally looked up to a shocked looking group of girls. Andrew now grinning and moving out of ear shot.

"Diana..." he started.

"that was just plain mean." She said quietly then ran in the direction Anne went off in.

He looked to the next female in line "Ruby..."

"that wasn't fair Gilbert. Even if you did believe it you didn't need to tell her like this." She observed as she followed in the same direction as the other two girls.

"Jane... Please..." Gilbert sighed knowing it was useless as she went off without a word to him.

"well I don't know what the problem is." Josie said with a fake smile and batter of eyelids to Gilbert. "girls and boys ought to court not be friends." She linked arms with Gilbert who immediately untangled himself and walked away. he felt sick. So ill to the stomach. He'd never felt this way before. He was quite surprised when Charlie came from behind.

"sorry Gil." He said. "didn't want you getting into trouble." He explained. "Mr Shirley has rang the school bell."

Gilbert stood up and smiled weakly. "thanks Charlie."

* * *

"Anne please let me in!" he called through her window.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. No more Anne, was he _insane_? Barely seven hours after the incident and he was already missing her, his mind looking for an answer he knew Anne would have, she was better at this sort of thing. He shared everything with Anne, he _could_ share anything with Anne, no matter what! Anne would understand! She always understood! And he was hiding **_this_ ** from her! **_This_**! Well not anymore!

"Go away!" She called from her bed which she was lying on turned deliberately away from the window. He was rattling at the window, she had somehow locked the window which he was surprised by. He didn't even know the window locked, it was always open for him to slide in.

"But Anne I can explain!" he called. "Please Nan please!"

She leapt out of bed and went to her window seat not opening the window "Explain?!" She exclaimed he looked into her eyes pleading for just one more chance but all he saw in her eyes was a storm brewing.

"Anne." He struggled with the window again. "Please let me in." He trailed. He held his hand onto the window pane.

"No why should I?" She asked him. "I hate you!" She said in tears.

"Please no, Anne I..."

"Abandoned me!" she finished for him. "I didn't think you actually would, ever! Because its you and me... and its always been that way, but you have!" she paused Gilbert looked at her speechless through the window.

"Nan please..." he tried.

"You want to be a **grown** up? Not have a _girl_ for your best friend?" she reached for her curtains. "well consider it done!" she exclaimed closing the curtains and shutting him out.

He sat on the roof slate just beside the window and could hear her cries from the bedroom. His hand went to the window his eyes filling with tears hearing her cry. "Nan please!" he whispered the tears coming from his eyes again.

* * *

 **AN: Ouch!...**


	13. 13-15

So I've renamed all the chapters do they match the year...

Example:

13-15:1

The 13 is Anne's age

The 15 is Gilbert's age.

1) so if it's the first story when they are that age the number will be one and so forth

* * *

"Hello Bertha." John saw her as he was working in one of the fields, she often took walks round the area it wasn't unusual for them to meet mid field.

"Hello John." She smiled. "The grain is looking good again this year, you do it every year just beautifully."

"Well the land is good." John shrugged with a smile. He looked at Bertha went to say something then shied away from voicing it.

"How's Gilbert?" Bertha said picking up on the hesitation knowing John wanted to talk.

"He's…. well… very subdue and quiet." John said honestly. "I kind of miss the little man who ran away with your daughter, he at least had something to him."

Bertha frowned in agreement. "Poor Gilbert, has he mentioned? What happened?" she asked. John shook his head. "I'm not sure I know who Anne is anymore." She admitted. "The smallest thing is setting her off crying, she misses Gilbert but never mentions his name, and she seems to be retreating into this imaginary world, it must be lovely wherever it is, but her emotional ties to this one are just fading."

"Bertha, what happened?" John asked.

"I don't know." She replied to him.

"we… could make them talk." John suggested, Bertha gave a doubtful look. "No… no we couldn't. If they are intent on never talking to each other again, they are both as stubborn as each other, we won't be able to change it."he sighed. "What says Walter?"

"Walter says to leave it, they'll find each other again someday." Bertha said sadly.

John nodded, "then that is what we must do."

* * *

Gilbert sat under a tree reading. The wind blew his hair softly so that his curls flicked onto his forehead which with the flick of his hand he would try and move it out with his hand only for a few seconds later the cycle to begin. Moody, Fred and Charlie were playing ball in front of him, every once in a while, the ball flew past him.

"Sorry Gil." They said each time.,

"Hey Gil, why don't you come and play?" Moody asked eventually.

Gilbert smiled. "I wanted to finish this book before recess was over, thanks." He smiled.

Moody turned to Charlie who simply shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Just as they spoke a sweet voice rang through the trees followed by three distinctive giggles behind it. Gilbert's head no longer in the book but followed the sound.

"…They know not I knew thee,

Who knew thee too well..

Long, long shall I rue thee,

Too deeply to tell.

In secret we met

In silence I grieve

That thy heart could forget,

Thy spirit deceive.

If I should meet thee

After long years,

How should I greet thee?

With silence and tears."

With a giggle Gilbert heard Diana "Oh Anne! That's so romantic!"

"Oh don't you just love…" Anne said smiling as they came through the trees abruptly stopped as she came across Gilbert sitting under the tree coming to the clearing. Her face dropped as her and her heart started to race as Gilbert looked up at her for a few seconds. No one moved, Diana, Jane and Ruby stood still, the boys stopped playing ball all of them watching nervously.

It took a few seconds before he choked out "Hey."

The girl who was moments ago chattering away reciting poetry was speechless not able to think of a single word to mutter. Her heart felt as though it were in her mouth.

It took Diana to step forward and whisper to Anne "Anne, come on we still have some time in recess."

Anne looked up to Diana then back down to Gilbert, still her words escaped her she turned back and nodded her head as Diana took her hand who looked sadly to Gilbert and pulled Anne away.

It took a few seconds for the boys to start to recover. Charlie came and sat next to Gilbert "Are you okay?" He asked Gilbert.

"Ermm." He said quietly

"still got a hold on you?" they heard Andrew hear from behind them.

"leave it off Andrew." Charlie sighed.

"Are you enjoying your book?" he continued in a sneer.

"Did you not hear Charlie, leave Gil alone!" Fred called over.

"But then girls always like books." Andrew jeered.

"Andy back off!" Moody said.

"Maybe I should take it out on your girl." Andrew said to Gilbert, Gilbert knowing exactly what he meant.

"That's it!" Gilbert said finally jumping up. "I've had enough of you threatening Anne to get your way, to manipulate and bully me!" Gilbert having had a growing spurt over the past year now came eye to eye with Andrew.

"Gil!" Charlie asked surprised, "what are you doing?!"

"You don't want to fight me Blythe! I will crush you!" Andrew said pointedly.

"You're right." Gilbert admitted, "I don't want to fight you, but you threaten Anne I promise you, you will not be the one doing the crushing."

"Would your girl want you to do this? The very thing you are defending, would she care?" He said knowing he was hitting a sore spot with Gilbert.

"It's because of YOU I've been alone for the past year, it's because of you my left side has been cut away from me, it's because of YOU I lost my best friend!".

"Then a gentlemen's wager." Andrew started, "I win, the fate of your girlfriend is left in my hands."

"And if I win you don't lay a finger on her or me, you leave us alone for good, no more teasing no more none of it." Gilbert said.

Andrew smiled. "Deal, Moody and Charlie as witnesses."

"Gil, don't do this just come on lets go back to Mr Shirley and tell him…" Charlie suggested.

"No." Gilbert said, "This is between me and him."

* * *

"What in the name of Shakespeare do you think you were doing Gilbert!" Walter shouted scolding him. The rest of the class had an extended recess as Moody was sent to fetch the doctor, Gilbert stood with a grazed cheek and a bust lip while Andrew lay at the back of the classroom out cold with two black eyes.

"He started it." Gilbert said his arms folded in defence.

Walter calmed and looked to Gilbert then said quietly "What's happened to you?"

"I…. I don't know if I know what you mean sir." Gilbert replied quietly.

"It's not you." Walter stated quietly. "You've been in scuffles before but you've rendered a boy unconscious, your school work is sloppy, you don't speak during in lessons…" Walter trailed. "Gilbert, if I said Charlie told me what happened today, that you were fighting for Anne, what would you say."

Gilbert swallowed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Walter asked, "nothing comes from nothing." Walter sighed "If this were for Anne if you were defending her in some way… then why have you not talked to her in over a year?"

"It's not by choice." Gilbert said quietly his foot drawing circles on the ground as he focused on his shoes.

"No?" Walter asked him. "And on Anne's part?" he asked.

Gilbert sighed. "Anne believes I betrayed her in the worse way." He said quietly still focusing on his shoes. "I deserve it."

"Gil." Walter said quietly. "You were defending and protecting Anne regardless?" he asked him.

Gilbert sighed. "I'll defend and protect your daughter until my dying breath," he said quietly. "I can't help it. Neither would I if I could."

For the first time Gilbert looked up and looked at Walter. As their eyes met Walter sighed. "I think that's the first time I've seen the little boy my daughter was glued to for so long in a very long time."

The door opened and on came the village doctor who immediately started for the unconscious Andrew. AS Walter and Gilbert walked up the isle Gilbert said quietly "please, don't tell Anne about this?" Gilbert requested.

Walter sighed, He wasn't going to tell Anne all the same he wished they would be the friends they used to be. Walter soon busied himself with the Doctor.

"Gil," Charlie said addressing his friend. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"Relax." Gilbert grinned.

"You beat up Andrew, you beat him up!" Charlie continued.

Gilbert smiled "But I have the honour of a good lady to protect and I did, and anyway, one good thing came of this."

"Oh?" Charlie asked perplexed.

"I think I've put Andrew Pye in his place, we can at least mock him for being beat up by a _girl_." Gilbert said with a sly grin.


	14. 13-16

Very soon this will no longer be "early" but normal again... well I hope you enjoy it all the same. I haven't checked for a few days, but it seems that the comments arent showing on the 'reviews' yet, but we are still getting the notification e-mails telling us someone has reviewed so please do...!

Carrots

* * *

Gilbert sighed at his English comprehension. He knew how to do it, he wasn't struggling with it, he just didn't find it all that riveting. He looked up and saw the back of Anne's head, her pencil scribbling away on the paper reflecting her quick thinking it frenzied across the paper.

He smiled.

'I bet she isn't bored.' He thought to himself. 'she would keep it interesting enough for the two of us.' He smiled. The last year had been a hard one. It felt as though someone had chopped off his right arm and he couldn't deny the source of this feeling. He had watched her from afar, watching for any sign of her forgiveness, but all he got when she caught him looking was a disdainful stare of her cloudy grey eyes and a toss of her head, her perfect little nose turning upward as she did or else she would freeze in shock and just look at him with those big grey orbs. As if she had the moral high ground.

Which of course she did. He reflected. She would be still by his side being his best friend right now if it hadn't been for his stupid actions that day.

He was only three months older (only just turned 16) and he knew now, he should have told someone what had happened. He should have been at Anne's side and took those extra beatings if he had to.

He would take them happily if it meant she would talk to him again. In fact, he reflected even if they never talked again, he'd die for her.

'Of course' he thought 'they would never talk again if he was dead… So that would be a bit pointless…'

He shook his head, he needed to concentrate on this work…

If only the smell of vanilla and strawberries would leave the room!

* * *

Anne was only subconsciously watching him as he climbed a tree, a book tucked into his back pocket.

She missed climbing trees with Gilbert, truth was she missed Gilbert. She could clearly remember the first time she had climbed a tree, she had been three years old and Gilbert had lifted her on his shoulders to reach the first branch, she had climbed up and up and up, and suddenly had realised how high up she was in the tree. Gilbert had scrambled onto the branch beside her.

 _"Gil!" she had said hugging into him. "I'm scared!" she told him._

 _"Don't be." He assured her. "I'm here." He had said as a matter of fact. "I'll never let you fall."_

Truth was, he had let her fall.

From the highest tree onto the hardest ground.

And it had hurt.

She had been sobbed on her bed for hours, she had resolved not to let anyone in like that ever again. No, not one more kindred spirit would enter her soul. There were no kindred spirits.

And yet even now, as she watched him from a far, she missed him. It was lonely in her soul without him.

She would sometimes remember the boy she had played with and although it was logically _her_ Gilbert it also wasn't. It had started okay but gradually the longer he stayed on the island the more distant he became.

It started that he made less physical contact when she would reach, sometimes turning, sometimes letting go outright.

She wanted to curl up on the window seat with him like they used to when they were little and sleep to his familiar smell of pine trees and camp fires.

And for some strange reason whenever she tasted apples or peppermints it made her think of him.

She wanted his soft breathing steading her when she was frantic about something, or hear him full lung as he has ran against her and tried to catch his breath again.

She wanted _her_ Gilbert back.

Would she ever _see_ him again?

Now he was practically a stranger as he settled on the branch and looked down to see her looking up, a moment of silence past between them as they looked at each other sadly.

Where Anne remembered how deeply she had been hurt, how her soul constantly ached and it was _his_ fault. She levelled her head forward and marched on.

* * *

Trigonometry was always a quiet time of day. Most heads with were down concentrating on the work in front of them. Walter was helping one of the younger children when he was distracted for a secind he looked up and saw Gilbert wasn't focusing on the sums in front of him but appeared to be gazing. He continued to help the child for the next five minutes to look up again. Gilbert's gaze was undeterred. Walter wondered what was so interesting when he saw Gilbert was looking...

At Anne. _**Intensely**_. The way he remembered looking at Bertha once upon a time. In a first _love_ kind of way.

His breath caught as he remembered what Gilbert had told him not a month earlier

" _I'll defend and protect your daughter until my dying day I can't help it. Neither would I if I could._ "

This wasn't an old tie to Anne, an obligatory feeling to still protect her or even the sibling/best friend relationship they once had.

Gilbert had fallen for Anne.

Walter walked over to Gilbert. "Are you finished your sums already?" He asked Gilbert pretending to ignore his gaze.

Gilbert's head snapped up looking directly at Walter. "Oh, em yes sir all done."

Walter looked over then quickly watching as Gilbert's gaze returned to Anne.

"All right too." Walter commented.

Gilbert looked back to Walter. "Yes sir, I know sir." He said.

Walter swallowed. "maybe you should complete the homework too, save yourself some time later."

"Yes sir." Gilbert said flicking his eyes between Walter and Anne. "Right away sir." He ended quietly.

Walter returned to his desk and sat down, his own heart racing.

Gilbert loves Anne.

So what on earth was going on?

* * *

"What are you doing there Anne?" Walter asked her as she sat at the kitchen table.

"My homework." She said dreamily. "stupid trigonometry." She sighed. "I just can't focus."

"it's a shame you and Gilbert stopped talking, he could have helped, he was finished his work and his homework in the session this morning."

Anne sighed. "Good for him." She said shortly.

"Anne." Walter started.

"I'm not interested pap, get over it, we aren't friends anymore!" she said slamming her books shut picking them up off the table and going to her room. She slammed the door behind her.

Why did everyone keep on defending him?! Was he so perfect?! It wasn't _her_ who out of the blue demanded they go their separate ways?! _He'd_ withdrawn! _He_ was the one who changed! Why was _she_ the one in the wrong?!

She reached for the curtains and drew them together. She'd had enough of the world today, she flopped onto her bed and sighed heavily.

* * *

"Can't you see it?" Gilbert asked Charlie as they walked through the woods talking about a homework assignment. "Gloucester's blindness is the physical manifestation and a microcosm of Lear's blindness to what's happening with his daughters!"

He shrugged "I dunno Gil, if you say so." He looked to his friend. "You seem to understand that play better than any of us, well other than…" he said waving his hand daring not say her name.

"Anne." He whispered and sighed heavily. "It's her favourite play too." He whispered.

They walked in silence for a moment before Charlie said "Why have you never told her?" he asked Gilbert.

Gilbert shrugged. "We haven't spoken since that day." He said quietly. "She quite rightly has never given me the chance."

Charlie sighed shaking his head. "You're not as despicable as you think you are, Gil your intentions were to protect her."

"And I killed some of her spirit in the process." He said plainly.

Charlie shook his head. "You need to talk to her." He said patting Gilbert on the back and separating off towards his own house. Gilbert sighed and carried on walking towards his own house on the way passing the Shirley's house he paused and climbed the wall and sat on the slate next to Anne's window. He had long since stopped trying the window to get in, it was always locked and her curtains always shut. He lay on the slate and put his hand to the window glass. Up here, he at least felt close to her, even if she never knew it, he'd lay guard over her, more often than not. He'd always protect her.

* * *

Anne sat up on her bed. She felt a silent shift in the energy of the room. Almost as if… almost as if _Gilbert_ were beside her, her Gilbert. She sighed sadly, stood and walked towards her window. The curtains snug around the pane she sat on the window seat next to the pane Gilbert used to climb through and put her hand on the curtain and rested it on the pane. For now, she wouldn't feel sad for missing her best friend for now she could live in the memory.

Gilbert wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw the curtain move. Maybe for that moment he could imagine Anne was on the other side of the curtain reaching for him. Just for now.


	15. 14-16:1

Surprise!

* * *

The pair sat in absolute silent for at least a minute, Anne looking forward Gilbert looking nervously at her. Not five minutes earlier everything had been fine, that was until ...

 _"reader five, we are going to divide into pairs where you will each complete a question based on King Lear. Names are out of a hat." Walter said tossing the hat in his hand names prepared inside of it._

 _"Josie with Moody."_

 _"Jane you're with Ruby."_

 _"Anne you're with Gilbert."_

 _Anne had burned as she moved over one desk to sit next to him. Once upon a time it was the norm, but now! After everything! She could barely look at him without a feeling of melancholy entering her heart ._

"I think we need to talk to do the assignment Anne." Gilbert finally said.

"I suppose." She said her nose in the air.

Another silence washed over them. He had to do something to get her to start talking…. Anything!

"Well personally I don't see the link." He said not meaning it at all but it would get a rise out of her and he knew it.

"Don't see the link?" she asked him astonished. "Are you insane? Has the same madness which washed over King Lear gone over you too? King Lear..." she turned to look at him, upon seeing the grin on his face tapped him on the arm "You're playing me!"

"Of course I am." He smiled watching the fake indignation flash across her face. "There's a clear link between them, King Lear's blindness to his daughter's betrayal lessens the madder he becomes and Gloucester physical blindness is so ironic…"

"I know, he's able to see the betrayal of the Kings daughters but is completely blind to his own son's betrayal…"

"…the physical culling out of his eyes …"

"deliciously gothic!"

"See't shalt thou never. Fellows, hold the chair.  
Upon these eyes of thine I'll set my foot" Gilbert quoted

"Don't you love it?" she continued "How the only person who sees the truth is…."

"The Fool!" Gilbert ended smiling widely.

"And he just disappears…!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Yes, after Act 3 scene 6." She agreed, "Where did he go?!"

"You don't think the King was referring to his actual 'fool' in his madness when he said about the hanging do you?"

"Oh no… at least I hope not… that is… it could be…" she trailed. "Oh, no Gilbert!" she exclaimed.

"Oh dear, I just gave you a new angle on it didn't I?" he said crunching his face

"I never thought of it like that!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!" he laughed.

"Oh my… poor fool is hanged!" she quoted in pity.

Gilbert at this point laughed as she broke into a smile, they stayed that way for a few seconds before Anne realised what it was she was doing. Her smile broke and a look a sadness returned to her eyes which made Gilbert go solemn again.

"We best get on with the assignment then." Anne said quietly.

His mouth opened to say what he wanted. That he missed her, that this was all a horrible misunderstanding but the words wouldn't form. "Nan…" he started.

" _Don't_ call me that." She said in a low and angry voice.

* * *

"Thank you Mr Andrews, pap's boat is still being repaired. It seemed a shame not to go out on such a fine day."

It was a year later. Gilbert now 16 and Anne had turned 14 in the spring. The pair hadn't spoken in that time Anne ignoring her former best friend with a passion. Gilbert could do nothing but watch from a distance. It was painful yes, but it seemed to have least slowed down his feeling for his former best friend, well he would tell you himself he was over her.

He smiled. "there's truth in that." Harmon paused a moment. "do me a favour will you Gil?" He asked.

"of course anything." Gilbert offered.

"Just Jane headed out with Ruby Diana and Anne..." (Gilbert looked up at her name) "something about re-enactment of some poem... I don't like the idea of it. Will you keep an eye out for them?"

Gilbert gulped and tried his best to smile. "sure thing Mr Andrews."

Gilbert soon realised he needed more than an eye!

"Nan?" He said when he brought the dory to a halt. He looked up at a small very wet very angry looking Anne. He was trying his best not to laugh but this was so her! "how!?" He asked.

" _don't_ call me that!" She snapped at him.

"Nan." He whispered holding his hand out to her. "come on." He said plainly. "I can take you to the landing." She turned her nose up. "Nan please?"

"Stop calling me _that_!" She said angrily. "You have no right to call me that anymore."

He took a breath. "Anne come on, please. I don't want you drowning and I don't think you want to either."

She took a heavy sigh as she looked away then looked back at his hand again. She reached and took it reluctantly. Once safely sitting her nose went in the air ignoring her rescuer.

He started rowing and trying to defuse the situation Gilbert started talking. "Come on Anne, what happened?" He asked her.

""We were playing Elaine" explained Anne frigidly, without even looking at her rescuer, "and I had to drift down to Camelot in the barge—I mean the flat. The flat began to leak and I climbed out on the pile." She glanced at him knowing he was holding back a laugh. "Go ahead laugh." She said defeated.

He stopped and looked at her. "Oh Anne I'm not laughing _at_ you." He tried. She glared at him. "Honestly Na... Anne." He blushed. "Its just so like you l...I..." he blushed hotly. "Where are the other girls?" He tried to ask casually.

"Probably gone for help." She murmured.

He had to try to make light of the situation. "Well seems like you've replaced me with girls just as I expected." He said with a chuckle.

To this, he got no answer immediately it wasn't until they got to the landing either one of them spoke.

"You're welcome." He called after her.

"You want a thank you?!" she said abruptly.

"I need you to talk to me Nan!" he told her straight. "Its been two years..." he started.

"That's not true." She told him, "there was that day we did the assignment together." She told him

"That's it?" he asked "after everything we were to each other…" he trailed

"And you broke my heart that day!" She cried back. "You were my best friend!"

"Nan..." he trailed.

"You waltz in two years later mocking the friendships I've patched into my life, how dare you!" She exclaimed.

"Alright." He admitted, "That was wrong of me... but Nan..."

"And for your information no one has ever replaced you." She told him. "No one ever will." She whispered so low he barely heard her.

He jumped out the boat and wrapped his arms around her. She felt different under his hands though he couldn't work out how. "I miss you." He whispered still holding her close.

She wanted to admit she missed him. She could smell the pines and campfires and his breath... was that... apples she could smell on his breath. She wanted to bring her hands round his back and hug him back, but she was hurt so very deeply "I guess you were right, all those years ago." She whispered. "Things were just about to change between us." She pulled herself completely away. "We were never going to stay that way forever." She said gradually getting quieter before she turned and ran away. He watched with baited breath as she ran into the horizon.

It wasn't until the breath was released he realised he had fallen back under her spell. "nice going Blythe." He muttered to himself "Five minutes and you're right back at square one." Though deep down inside he knew he had never left square one.


	16. 14-17:1

The snow was deep and heavy. It was falling at a rate he never remembered it falling before. He was glad he got the last of the cattle away he decided to take the field path back down towards the house it was the most direct route but something caught in his eye line in the distance a small figure on the edge of the property. They appeared to be struggling through the snow. He walked over to the figure to find them dropped to the ground again, the wind and snow battering the figure down. He picked up the figure who gave no objection but grabbed hold around his neck. He carried the person (he had deduced was a female because of their attire) back down the field and into Blythe farmhouse. He put the figure down he was most surprised when the figure turned to look at him "Anne!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him wordlessly a mixture of shock and anger stared back at him she turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr Blythe even though it was not needed. But I must return home this evening."

"Anne no!" he objected. "You're soaked through and you'll freeze to death out there now."

"I'm the only one home tonight my parents have..." She started.

"Gone to rally in Charlottetown?" He ended. "Mine too. I don't think they'll make it home tonight do you?"

Anne sighed. "No." She admitted.

"Come on Nan, stay here. Its cold out there and I can't guarantee you'll make it back safely." He whispered and looked at her. "You know I'm talking sense."

She sighed and looked to him she crossed her arms in front of her. "I suppose..." She trailed reluctantly.

He sighed in relief. "Good." He whispered. "My ma's clothes will be too big for you but I do have some of my old farming clothes... I mean they are clean... or are you too much of a lady now to..."

"I'm no lady!" She exclaimed instinctively.

Gilbert smiled widely. "Glad to hear it." He said looking at Anne and seeing under it all she was still the same Anne.

"I mean that will be fine, thank you Mr Blythe."

"Nan." He whispered hoping for a response from his best friend again.

"Where shall I get changed?" She asked him not looking at him.

He sighed a moment. "My room, come on I need to get some new trousers on anyway."

They went to his bedroom, somewhere Anne hadn't been for two and a half years she looked around, not much had changed, a few more skeleton pieces and dead frogs she looked confused when she saw a picture of them on his bedside table from just before he was told about his father being ill. Anne picked it up and looked at it in its frame. Neither one of them could keep a straight face both of them smiling widely. And on his bed the first blanket she had ever crocheted. She was so confused. 'Why does he still have my picture out? As if were still best friends? Why does he sleep with my blanket?' she thought to herself.

"Let me get a smaller pair of dungarees for you." He said reaching up. The back of his shirt rode up a little as he reached where Anne saw some stripe marks on his back.

"What's that?" She asked him looking concerned.

Gilbert looked and noticed she had seen "Oh sorry I thought I was all tucked in." He whispered.

Anne snorted "Oh please like that's what I meant." She reprimanded him. "You know what I mean."

"'Fraid I don't." He lied. It had been too long he didn't want to explain the actions of his fourteen-year-old self.

"Gilbert Blythe don't lie to me you never could." She turned him round and lifted his shirt again to show the base of his back and there saw the full extent of the two scars. She gasped little. "Gil these are from a whip."

"Of sorts." He stiffened to the front he had been accustomed to putting on in front of her over the past two years.

"Your parents would never whip you." She observed. He didn't answer. Having her looking at it directly sent shivers down his spine. "Who did this to you Gilbert?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered.

"It does to me." She said turning him around and looking him in the eyes "Answer me."

"Andrew Pye." He murmured.

This didn't solve the problem to Anne. "Why?" She asked. "When?" she continued convinced she would have known if it had been there while they were still friends.

He sighed. "Just after I came back to the island after dad got sick, about six months after." He whispered head bowed. He could see her patching it into the time frame putting the pieces together.

"Why Gilbert?" She asked gently.

"They were teasing me." He admitted.

"This isn't teasing Gilbert, this is violent." She told him. "Answer me straight Gilbert Blythe. What was this about?"

"They were grinding me about you." He whispered still looking at his feet. "They said it wasn't manly to have a girl as a best friend and they were teasing me over it. They kept on trying to get me to deny you were my best friend... keeping me from leaving... telling me...it came to ahead one day when Andrew..." He admitted trailing slightly.

Anne's heart started to race. "He what? He... whipped you?" She started.

"I didn't cave." He said finally looking up. "The only reason I did what they wanted is because..." he trailed again, scared of his own resolve.

"Because..." She whispered tears already in her eyes over what he had endured.

"He threatened to do the same to you if I didn't." He said looking into her eyes.

"What!?" She whispered in shock her hand over her mouth.

"I couldn't let them hurt you…" he started to defend when Anne collided herself with him, they both collapsed to their knees on impact the emotional strain for the last three years dispersing. "I thought…. I was protecting you,…. You were my best friend… you ARE the bestest friend I ever had..." he was physically shaking unable to stop himself. His eyes filled with years worth of frustrations and emotions. "Nan, I'm so sorry, I wanted to explain so many times but I've never found the words."

She now had tears on her eyes. "that day..." She started to analyse she pulled back slightly to look in his eyes "...you were protecting me." She whispered she realised "you weren't trying to break my heart you were trying to protect me?"

"But I broke your heart… I know I did… I know, because it broke mine… Nothing else could have made me." He admitted. "Nan not having you with me hurt more then that whip." He blurted.

With this Anne reached up and put her arms around his neck. The relief which was almost instant pulsed round Gilbert's body. He had no idea what was happening but he wrapped his arms around her noticing the last time they had hugged Anne did not have some of the curves she had since developed! He heard her start to sob in his arms.

"I've missed you." She whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "you did a good impression of not." He whispered.

"Of course I did." She whispered into him. She pulled back and looked at him. "There you are." She whispered. "I feel as though you were never yourself since you came back to the island, But I can see you now, the real you." She ended in a whisper. "What have I done to you?" she cried grasping his hands. She was taken aback slightly by how big and strong and manly they had grown. "Gilbert I've been so horrible... I never even gave you the chance..."

Another sigh of relief came from him. "I've missed you too Nan." He whispered squeezing her closer. "I should have told someone what was happening not caved like I did. I lost you…" she shook her head "…I did, I lost you and I thought I'd never get you back again, and I've been so lonely Nan, so very very alone. Is this what everyone else feels who isn't us? Because let me tell you I don't like it one bit."

"I know, I… my soul felt empty without you." She admitted. "You didn't cave." She whispered looking him in the eyes.

Gilbert's heart was pounding in his chest as his hand held her by the cheek gently. "But I lost you."

"You didn't, not really." She whispered. "We'll always be best friends." She told him looking up into his eyes.

"yeah?" He asked her.

She recognised the pattern from times of old. "yeah." She said with a smile.

"No matter what?" He asked with a half grin.

"No matter what." She confirmed, hugging him again.

He pressed her gently into him for a few minutes the pair whispering their 'sorry's' to each other, before he gently let go of her standing up offering his hand to her. "Come on let's get out of these wet clothes." He said pulling her off the ground then giving her the small dungarees then reaching for his dry trousers and walking out the door and down the hall to get changed.

The snow was coming down heavier now as the two were sat in front of the cackling fire. Anne was in the smallest pair of dungarees Gilbert could find and one of his t shirts. Her hair now loose to allow to dry he couldn't help but think of the little girl and little boy they had been.

Anne had brought down the blanket she had crocheted they were snuggled underneath it together the blanket wrapped around them both. He was enjoying her nattering telling him what life had been like for her the past three years. How she had learnt from each of the girls... Ruby knew just how to flirt from a book her sister had on the subject.

"Repeating? That can't work!" he laughed. "Can it?" He questioned.

"Can it?" she flirted.

He felt himself rise. What was happening? Was her flirting working? "And this works? Every time?" He asked.

"Every time." She whispered leaning in close.

Gilbert felt his heart rate increase.

She laughed "It's mirroring them apparently it shows you pay attention to what they say." She said with a smile.

Gilbert secretly enjoyed it but he wasn't about to admit it.

He simply listened as he heard Anne describe each of the girls. Jane had given Anne drive. Although Anne admitted Jane wasn't quite as clever as she and Gilbert, Anne had learnt to admire that quality in Jane. Yes, she was a bit too serious for Anne's liking but she was sure she had learnt from Jane. She said nothing of Josie which Gilbert was glad of. Since the day Anne vacated his side Josie had tried to take it up but not as a friend but as a potential beau. Seriously the more she hung around the more it convinced Gilbert, Josie Pye was a sicklier version of her older brothers.

"Oh but the most I have learnt has been from Diana." She admitted. "I can almost pass as a lady these days." She said with a cheeky grin to him like times of old.

He laughed and put his arm around her "A lady huh?"

She snuggled back into him and gave a little laugh. "Not a real one." She whispered holding his hand in hers feeling a warm tingle up her arm making her heart beat faster "I can still beat you Gilbert Blythe."

He gave a grin "I bet you could."

"So tell me what I've missed with you." She said with a grin which brought a smile to Gilbert's face.


	17. 14-17:2

Mr and Mrs Blythe came home early the next morning to find the pair still by the fire Gilbert sitting crossed legged his head flopped back resting on the sofa behind him one arm placed around Anne, who was snugged in beside him, her head resting between his shoulder and his chest, her legs out beside her the blanket remained loosely around their bodies.

They both looked startled for a minute before Mr Blythe backed them out into the kitchen.

"How long were we gone for?" She asked her husband. "They haven't talked for the last two and a half years at least." She stated confused.

"We both knew that would never hold." John smiled.

"John!" She whispered. "what if someone else found them like that?!" She exclaimed. "there would be a scandal on!"

He sighed "Whatever happened they just fell asleep." He said practically. "Though I do wonder why she has his dungarees on." He laughed.

"John!" She exclaimed "You shouldn't be joking!"

Just then a frantic knocking came to the door. John turned to open it to find a worried looking Bertha and Walter on the other side.

"John!" She exclaimed worried she sounded as though she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry but I'm not sure. ...Anne didn't make it home last night! I should have known she wouldn't I should have paid heed to what you said about thinking there was snow on the way... but what if she got caught in the storm? Please help..." John wordlessly led them into the house and into the parlour where they saw Anne and Gilbert snuggled together. They backed out the room in shock.

"Oh." Bertha said quietly swallowing hard.

"What do we do now? We thought we would avoid this when they stopped talking." Mrs Blythe asked Bertha.

"That was never going to stick and we knew it." Bertha said quietly.

"That's what I said." John said with a smile.

"Two and a half years at least!" Mrs Blythe observed.

"In which she's grown into a young lady and Gilbert is almost a man." Walter sighed, thinking of the longing looks he had seen in both Anne and Gilbert in their time apart. The others looking widely at Walter he said "I'm just saying as innocent as this is, they can't just fall back into old ways. What are we going to do? Wait until she falls pregnant?" he whispered slightly panicked.

"Sweetheart there's no need for that!" Bertha observed.

"But there is a point." John sighed. "They can't behave like children anymore."

"Mama you're back!" Anne exclaimed rushing into her mother's arms. None of the adults had been paying attention to the kitchen door. "Oh mama we were worried you wouldn't get back with the amount of snow, I didn't make it home but Gilbert rescued me and brought me here."

"Is that why you're speaking again?" Bertha asked, she was never clear in why they had stopped speaking truth be told, Anne had come home in tears one day proclaiming she hated Gilbert Blythe and would never speak to him again.

"No... well its not the exact reason." She said quietly. "But mama, Gilbert... All you need to know is he's my best friend. He always was."

Bertha smiled towards the door where she saw Gilbert still confused his curly hair a mess on top his head lean against the doorframe.

"Thank you Gilbert." She smiled to him. "what are you wearing?!" Bertha finally asked.

"Some of Gilbert's old clothes. I was soaked through when I arrived and these are the only things which would fit." She smiled.

"Hardly ladylike." Bertha smiled.

"I'm no lady!" Anne laughed looking at Gilbert who chuckled a little.

Bertha rolled her eyes. "Let's get you home before its common knowledge then." Bertha smiled.

Gilbert retrieved the coat which had been drying by the fire and wrapped it around Anne. She turned and faced towards him they both blushed slightly as they drew close for a hug. A look passed between the parents which gave a silent agreement to talk to their children.

"Can I call tomorrow?" He asked her. "We have a lot of catching up to do." He whispered.

"Come later today... anytime!" She whispered. "it'll be like old times." She said.

He wanted to keep hold of her forever his face visibly dropped as she pulled away. "See you soon Nan." He whispered.

"Soon ." She agreed.

* * *

"Gilbert?" His father knocked on his bedroom door later that day opening it. "Can we talk son?" He asked him.

"Sure thing pap, what is it?" Gilbert said for more cheerful than John could remember hearing his son.

"Its just…" John trailed, he hated doing this. "… the way we found you and Anne in the… son you shouldn't be…"

"This again? Really pap? We just fell asleep. She was cold and wet and abandoned. Was I supposed to just leave her?" Gilbert asked,

"I know but son… Just make sure it doesn't happen again you aren't little children anymore…"

"I **_know_** that pap!" he exclaimed.

John looked seriously at his son and saw the expression on his face. "Yes, you do know that don't you?"

Gilbert looked at his pap knowing he had caught onto Gilbert's meaning. "Yes, pap I know."

John paused not saying anything for a moment, "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Gilbert blushed sitting on his bed. "But seriously, how could it have been anyone else?"

John shrugged. "We figured you two would grow out of…" John sighed, "How long have you known?"

"Since we came back to the island, as soon as we hugged in the train station." Gilbert said heavily.

"So, what's been happening over the last couple of years? How come you've been estranged so long?"

"The other boys teased me over her. I caved. It doesn't matter why. I left her all alone, my best friend, and it hurt her… and me… and… I've been a fool."

"She's growing into someone very beautiful." John observed.

"I **know**." Gilbert sighed "I know, last night was just and accident we had been up talking about the last few years and we fell asleep."

"Okay then," John said calmly.

"Thank you." Gilbert said quietly.

* * *

"Anne Sweetheart, can we have a talk?" Her mother said entering the room.

"Of course mama, what's the matter?" She asked her as her mother came in and sat on her bed beside her.

"Well, Anne do you remember when we had the discussion about your monthly visitor."

"Oh Ma!" she exclaimed turning red, "I know about the bird and bees now okay!"

Bertha smiled. "And who is your bee Anne?"

"Ma! I don't… there is no bee!" she exclaimed.

"No?" her mother asked.

"No! Ma I'm only fourteen, where would I have met… a bee?" Anne said with a slight chuckle, she couldn't believe how ridiculous this sounded.

"I don't know." Bertha said quietly. "Sometimes the bee you've known all your life."

"What?" Anne asked now completely confused.

"Gilbert." Bertha whispered.

"Oh ma, no!" she said with a blush and her heart secretly racing, "I mean its Gilbert…. Gilbert…! Blythe!"

"Yes Gilbert Blythe." Bertha said gently.

"No… no…" Anne exclaimed, then looked seriously at her mother. "No!"

"The way you two are, and I'm not saying that either one of you has done anything wrong but sweetheart… it could happen without either one of you meaning to, if you continue down this road."

"Ma…" she trailed.

"And you both are still very young." Bertha continued. "Gilbert only just turned 17 in October and you'll be 15 in March."

"Ma…"

"Just be careful." She whispered to her daughter. "The relationship you and Gilbert have is…" she paused looking for the right word "unorthodox."

"I'll be careful, around the boy who has been my best friend since before I was born... I'm not sure how much use any advice you give to me 15 years later will be mama." She said with a grin.

Bertha smiled and laughed "oh Anne!"


	18. 14-17:3

"Hey." He smiled coming through the window. "Just like old times huh?" he laughed.

"You know we have these new-fangled things called doors." Anne laughed watching him.

"Where's the fun in that!" he smiled now closing the window behind him. "You know I got such a shock that afternoon, I didn't even know your windows locked." He admitted.

"It's there to keep strange boys out my bedroom." She smiled as he flopped on the bed beside her as he did when they were children.

"Its not doing a good job right now." He teased.

"Well it's not locked." She pointed out. "Only goes to prove it did work when I locked the window."

He smiled at the mutual teasing. He'd missed her. "Want the truth?" he whispered she nodded. "Sometimes when I'd get really lonely and sad I'd come up here and sit right next to your window. You always had the curtains shut but, I felt close to you." he sighed.

She looked to him sadly then picked up his arm wrapped it around herself and hugged into him. "I used to sit on the window seat and imagine you were there I'd sometimes fall asleep there, just the thought…." She trailed. There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

"I wonder if I was ever on the outside of the window and you on the inside?" he asked her.

"Probably." Anne laughed softly. "Nothing is ever coming between us ever again." She whispered. "I missed this." She told him then looked up to him with a grin "did your mamma and papa give you the birds and the bees talk?" she asked him.

He blushed a little and laughed. "Yes." He said then shook his head. "be careful." He said in his best mother impression "she's a **_girl_**." He mocked.

"and he's a _boy_!" Anne mocked too.

"I suppose its like when we were younger though," he reflected. "You know because you were smaller then me I always had to be careful how we played…"

"…and not climb trees, or play in the woods or take me fishing…" she laughed. "Yes," she admitted "a strange reflection on the past I suppose." She said thoughtfully. "Though girls and boys are **very** different!"

"Are we?" he asked.

"You know… our..." she blushed slightly. "…parts are different."

He almost gasped at her saying it even if he knew it was true.

"And if Ruby and Diana have taught me anything its how to be a lady." She laughed.

"Did that include the proper etiquette for lying on a bed with a boy?" he teased again.

She first lay-up and looked at him "well if you're going to be like that…" she said lightly starting to get up. He grabbed her wrist gently and playfully pulled her back down pinned her to the bed and tickled her stomach as she was laughing and squirming under him. "Gil…" she laughed. "How can you still…"

"Where you are ticklish Anne Shirley doesn't ever change." He laughed with her.

"Gil…." She giggled "please, Oh please… stop!" she laughed. He pulled his hand back and remained above her, looking down at her a serious look coming across his face. "We're different." She told him seeing the reservation coming back into his eyes.

"Yes." He agreed. "We are, aren't we?" he only half asked her.

She reached up and hugged him where he reached around and hugged her back.

"We don't need any of them to tell us how we'll be together." She whispered.

"No." he agreed through his heart was racing. "let's not let anyone tell us what we should be ever again." He said. He lay back on the bed beside her and looked over on her vanity mirror and saw the Anne's picture of them. "I thought you would have burnt that." He said nodding towards it.

She sighed "no, I hid it away in the draw so I wouldn't see it." She sighed, "I thought about it, burning or ripping it up, I never managed it. There was still a little part of me wishing…" she trailed. "I only got it back out when I came home this morning." She sighed. "I'm glad I didn't now."

He smiled. He wanted to kiss into her hair to share with her the increased sense of comradeship between them, to show her in some small measure just what she meant to him. Instead he sighed and held her a little closer for a second "I'm glad too." He whispered "My best friend."

She smiled and sat up. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked him.

"In the ten feet snow?" he asked her.

"Yep." She smiled

He grinned. "Where to?" he asked her.

"Somewhere with hills and a tree to climb." She answered dreamily. "I haven't climbed a tree in… about two and a half years."

He smiled sat up and grabbed her hand. "I have the perfect place." He said then dragged her up. "Come on."


	19. 15-17:1

"Queens?!" Anne exclaimed. The school in Charlottetown?" She asked.

Walter nodded smiling at the two. "What do you say Gilbert are you ready for a new challenge?"

Gilbert thought a moment. "it would be a new challenge, a chance for a teacher's licence. Not half decent for a young chap to start off with. Not to mention the satisfaction of passing on knowledge to the next generation." Gilbert said thoughtfully then turned to Anne. "What says you?" he asked her.

Anne smiled throwing her arms around Gilbert both of them bursting into laughter after a few seconds. Gilbert looked up at Walter and said "I think that's a yes!"

Anne let go of Gilbert and threw herself into her father's arms. "oh yes papa yes!" she exclaimed. "we'd love to study for the entrance exams!"

* * *

"Do you think there are as many trees in Charlottetown?" Anne asked him as they lay beneath an old oak tree together looking up in the sky. "I've only ever been to the train station." She admitted.

"Maybe in places." He reflected. "like parks or woods." He looked to her "when we were off island there weren't as many trees." He told her.

"that's sad." She told him dreamily. "how did you live?"

He smiled, "by imagination." He turned his head back skywards and closed his eyes relaxing back in the moment.

She sighed then lay on her side towards him and looked at him seriously before blurting "Charlie Sloane asked me to the end of year dance you know."

Gilbert opened his formally closed eyes and looked at her. His heart in his chest racing.

'Charlie had what now?' He thought. He faked a smile and asked her "are you going with him then?"

"I told him I wanted to talk to you about it first." She told him. "I mean we normally go to these things together."

Gilbert shrugged trying his best to remain calm and objective for her "we're at the age people start experimenting with courting, or the idea of it. You're a beautiful accomplished 15-year-old, any boy would be lucky to have you on his arm." He said closing his eyes again in fear she would see in them his heart aching.

"Oh." Anne swallowed as she was expecting him to object, to tell her in no uncertain terms that dances were their thing and he would take her. "so..." she said confused "you don't mind?" she asked him.

"Should I?" he asked her opening one eye teasingly.

She lay back and gave a sigh "well if you have no objections." She said quietly feeling pale to the face. She looked at him then blushed. "It's not as if you'll have any problems getting someone else to go with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"Josie, Diana, Jane, Ruby…" she trailed. "All dying to get better acquainted with the 'handsome Gilbert Blythe'!" she fake swooned.

"They do not!" he objected with a laugh. Then looked at her raised eyebrow "Do they?"

"'Oh Anne what's he like?' … 'is he dreamy?' … 'is he a gentleman?'" She continued holding her hands over her heart putting on a heavy girly voice.

"Shut up!" he said scoffing and blushing slightly as he sat up.

"'Oh Gilbert!" she laughed and swooned onto his knee "I have to remind myself to breathe - almost to remind my heart to beat!" she swooned laughing and rested her head on his leg.

There was silence between the two before Gilbert broke the silence. "I suppose Ruby wouldn't be too bad of company, I could ask her?" he said quietly wishing she would just say 'no, you're _my_ date _I_ want to go with you.'

Anne felt as though her heart was in her throat as she chocked out "If you want to."

"Okay then." He said quietly. This was a whole new world of dates and non-dates and what were they in it all?

* * *

"You're not going with Gil?!" Her mother said in shock as Anne told them the news around the dinner table that evening. "But you do everything together!" she added.

"We do not." Anne objected, her mother's brow raised and Walter smiled behind his newspaper, the pair were more inseparable then ever! They did everything together! "I think it's been a lot more balanced since we reunited. I spend time with the other girls all the time."

"Not all the time Anne." Her mother laughed.

"Then 50/50." Anne counted

"More like 75/25." Her mother muttered.

"All the same, isn't it good for us to interact with others? Aren't you always telling me to make friends with others?"

"I mean other girls, not Charlie Sloane, I thought you disliked him." Bertha asked her.

"I never said that." Anne said in a low tone.

"'The boy with the goggly eyes' was the only way you would speak about him once upon a time.'"

"Mother I was six years old!" Anne objected.

"I'm just saying…" she started "it's a strange move that's all. Did Gilbert not want to take you?"

"No, he didn't." she said quietly as she stood up and walked out the room.

"Blind as bats, the pair of them." Walter said quietly giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Anne went to her room and shut the door behind her, she locked the window and closed the curtains. She couldn't tell you why she wanted to shut out the whole world again, including Gilbert. Shutting him out was the hardest part, but lately, ever since they had started talking again really, she had been getting these hard to control emotions whenever Gilbert had been around. She basked in his warm smell of bonfires and apples. She wanted every chance to touch him, reaching for his hands and playing with them, playing with his hair hugging into his side. Just that afternoon under that tree she had wanted him to refuse to release her from their unspoken agreement of going everywhere together, but he hadn't, and it pulled on her heartstrings like nothing else could. It was the strangest feeling of both wanting to stay in his arms forever and wanting to run away at top speed least her heart lunch out her chest! She didn't want to admit the feeling which engulfed her at this moment as she sunk into her bed and hugged into her pillow, because if she admitted it, it could only really mean one thing. But as the tears came it became harder and harder to deny even to herself why it was she felt her heart aching.

She was jealous.

She was jealous that it had even occurred to him that it was okay for him to take someone else. She was jealous he had chosen anyone else over her.

As long as they went everywhere together it was just them, no one else, and everyone knew they were exceptional close, but when Gilbert turned up with Ruby and she with Charlie it meant that there was something possibly stronger between whoever they went with.

She was jealous because, there was nothing stronger, no bond stronger, nor could it be stronger than the bond she had with Gilbert.

Because they loved each other.

Didn't they?


	20. 15-17:2

**Greetings All the Anne fans out there!**

 **I don't have long as i'm away at the moment with my little family but I wanted to upload this and just give a shout out to all you lovely people out there! Thank you all for following and being patient with this story, I know their relationship is very very unorthodox for the time but I want them this close, it just seems to be how they are. And now I know where this is going I can't wait to share it with you... I really do mean it I love you all for your support.**

 **Now as to their relationship, I know its very unorthodox for the time, I think they know it too its just the way it came out... Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"Hey there." Gilbert said coming through the window the morning after the dance, Anne was under her covers not caring to surface yet. "Lazy pants, the day doesn't wait for you, you know?"

"What time is it?" She asked him groggily.

"About half eight, I'm surprised your mother hasn't been up here yet telling you to get up."

"She told me to sleep in this morning with it being a late night last night. She went out to the market with papa" He heard the muffle under her blanket.

"Budge up." He said prodding her silhouette on the bed. "let me on the bed."

"Stooooppp it!" she objected allowing her head to poke out of the covers as she moved over for him. He flopped on the bed on top of the covers next to her putting his hands behind his head relaxing back before he looked to her and laughed "You dressed up just for me!" he mocked.

"You mock me!" she objected.

"Such a sight to behold." He laughed.

"I could still lock that window you know?" she said with a slight grin.

"You wouldn't" He said assured. "Not after the last time." He looked to her to see her eyes were shut, she did look rather sleepy. "What's put you in this mood?" he asked her.

"Charlie Sloane." She grumbled.

"Wow that was some date!" he laughed.

"Don't Gil, it was horrible." She told him.

"I can't imagine what was so bad about Charlie, he's not all that bad you know. I mean he can be a bit of a bore going on about himself and all his ambitions at times, but he's by no means a bad fellow."

"He tried to kiss me." Anne said hiding under the covers.

"He what!?" Gilbert gasped. "Are you serious?" he said searching for Anne's head under the covers.

"Why would I joke over something like this!?" She exclaimed.

"Tried?" he asked. "Didn't manage?"

"I punched him." She flopped the covers away from her still in her bed dress hair dishevelled, Gilbert didn't care (by any means!) all the same he looked astonished for a minute then laughed. "Gilbert!" she exclaimed "it's not fun-ny!" she said prodding him in the chest.

"It is from where I'm standing!" he exclaimed. He swept her hair away from her face. "You punched him?"

"It was a defence mechanism!" she told him.

"Some mechanism!" He laughed. "What did he do?"

"Well it was fine, I mean not the best evening in the world but completely amiable you know and we were walking home and he told me he wanted to show me an experiment he had been working on." She sighed, "I thought it might be something to do with the elements you know rain or fire, since we were in the woods maybe he'd been working on it for some time." She paused then looked at Gilbert "he tried to hold me against the tree which is when he leaned in…" she sighed. "And I punched him right in the nose."

Gilbert looked to her astonished "Experiment huh?" he questioned.

"I asked him then what on earth he thought he was doing, he said I must have known what his intentions were and that he was sure we had kissed before so it should come as 'no surprise'."

"What?!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I know, I know and then I told him that you were far much more of a gentleman than he was because you would never dream of kissing me like _that_ and even if we had it didn't give him a free pass to do so anyway."

"Quite rightly so!" Gilbert said almost straightening himself on the bed.

"THEN he said 'come on Anne, you know you want to.' And he tried again."

"WHAT!?" Gilbert exclaimed loudly.

"So I kicked him." She said.

Gilbert looked at her. "That's my girl!" he said putting his arm around her as she hugged into him.

"I kicked him in a rather… _delicate_ place." Anne said quietly hiding herself in his shirt.

"You mean..." he asked. "down there?" he asked.

"You said if any man ever attacked me to do it."

"Yes I did, quite rightly too, no man should force himself on you in any way." He looked down at Anne. "What happened?"

"I'm not 100 per cent sure…" she trailed. "He was doubled over and I ran all the way back home."

"Good, a good sock in the… privates will teach him a lesson."

"Oh Gilbert it was awful, how can I face the world again?"

"The only thing you told the world last night was that Anne Shirley is not to be meddled with, there's no shame in that."

"I feel violated." She said dramatically.

"Well he didn't. Hold your head up high." He said with a grin. "You're a real lady." He kissed into her hair and stroked up and down her back. "its alright." He whispered.

She sighed. "How did it go with Ruby then?" she asked him.

"Alright, good, I suppose." He said thoughtfully, "we're going out for a walk tomorrow."

"Oh!" Anne said surprised. "Well, that is well I suppose." She said feeling the jealousy in her throat.

"I suppose." Gilbert replied confused by her reaction. "Come on let's get you out of bed. Should we go on the lake do some fishing? Maybe I can catch us some lunch?"

* * *

The church service came on Sunday morning. There were two mysteries to the church congregation both in connection to Charlie Sloane, only two people knew the whole truth.

"Charlie!" Anne exclaimed upon seeing his face where not only was there the broken nose she had given him but a black eye too. "how!?" Anne exclaimed in horror. "was that me?" she questioned.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but soon changed his mind when he saw Gilbert approaching them quickly. "i...erm..." he stuttered. "no, i ran into a door." He told her.

"a door...?" she questioned. "... But Charlie..." she started.

But before she could finish Gilbert came beside her. "Bye Anne." He said abruptly and walked off.

Gilbert squared his shoulders and looked to Anne. "he wasn't bothering you, was he?" Gilbert asked her.

"No not at all." Anne admitted quietly. "he said he walked into a door." Anne told Gilbert.

"Really?" Gilbert remarked his bottom lip protruding "that was rather clumsy." He said trying to sound nonchalant about it. "that's a big door."

Anne finally looked to Gilbert. "I don't think he was telling the truth. "she told him.

Gilbert grinned "you're letting your imagination run away with you again." He said to her fondly.

"I suppose I am." She admitted she said looking at Gilbert suspiciously.

"well... "Gilbert said turning them towards the doors of the church. "... You can imagine what happened and tell me after the service what you think really happened." He said as they walked towards the door. "it'll at least make the service bearable for one of us. "she looked to him and he gave a twisted side smile to her, as she turned away he gave a sigh of relief, that only he and Charlie Sloane were the only two people who knew the whole truth behind the broken nose AND the black eye.


	21. 16-18:1

"Can you see it now?" he said add they poured over their open maths books one warm late afternoon on the veranda at Gilbert's house. "you take this from both sides because the letter is like a number see? "

"so you do it like this." Anne asked him scribbling down the formula.

"That's it you're getting it…" he smiled looking at her working "Oh, not that one Anne." He told her.

"Why not?" she questioned.

He grinned "I'm not giving you the answer, you tell me why not. Look at your sum." He said patiently.

She looked down and clearly thought for a moment. "Oh because that's the same as that?"

Gilbert smiled widely. "Well done Miss Shirley." He said with a lopsided grin. "You'll be tying me in maths at Queen's at this rate." He grinned.

"Only if you're standing over my shoulder." She grinned.

"I find it beautifully ironic that your father is a trained Math teacher and you can't do sums." He grinned standing up walking back and forth on the veranda.

"Yes, aren't I a walking, talking irony." She grinned. "Oh do you want to go for a walk afterwards?" she asked him "I saw this really pretty grove the other day I was wondering if you would like to…" her face fell as she saw his face. "what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I can't, Anne I'm sorry." He said to her gently. "I'm going for a walk with Ruby."

Anne felt a lump in her throat. "Oh?" she said trying to hid her surprise.

"She's not half as interesting as you." He told her, Anne shook her head thinking he was only saying it to placate her. She turned and started packing her books away "No really I'm not trying to placate you, it's just we had it arranged after…" he trailed and blushed into his feet.

"After…" Anne trailed. "Oh!" she said blushing herself. "It's become a regular thing." She realised.

"Just since the dance." Gilbert told her.

Anne looked to him. "Three months ago." She stated. "You've kept it from me for this long…" she sighed. "Why?!" she asked outright.

"I can't lose you again!" he said frustrated, why must she always find the nail and hit it on its head!

They looked to each other again Anne eventually letting out a sigh followed by a small "Gil!"

"I was afraid that if I told you, you would go away, we'd be less than we are and I don't want that, I want..." He trailed sitting back in his chair, his hands in his hair his head bowed. Truth was he wanted to spend that time with Anne, he knew it was pointless telling her because she did seem to seriously underestimate how much it meant to him that they were friends again, that they were closer than ever before. He didn't want to ruin it. At the end of each walk Ruby would say 'this was fun, we should do it again sometime.' He would agree (because he was polite after all) and she would give him a day and time to which normally he could think of no previous arrangement and the cycle would start all over again. It had only been once a week.. or so. It wasn't a big deal. He got a shock when a pair of small white hands took his arms and hands gently moving them down her own hands letting him trail down taking her hands in his.

"I understand." She said gently.

"You… you do?" he asked her nervous of what she understood.

She grinned and sat on his knee he looked at her nervously she swooned over him "Oh Gilbert!" she mocked. "I think you are llllloooooooovvvvvellllllyyyyy!" she laughed.

"Nan!" he said laughing himself, he couldn't quite believe she was choosing to defuse the situation like this!

"Oh you must love me!" she continued. "Come have me!" they laughed together as Gilbert grabbed around her waist with one hand and started tickling her on her stomach with the other. Anne squealed "Gil… you are the sun in my day…. The moon of my night…." She was managing between laughs.

"Stop it now or I will continue…!" he warned her in his laughs.

"the leaf of my tree…." She said.

"What?" he asked her. "That doesn't make sense!"

"How should I know… you're tickling…."

"Gilbert?" they heard a voice at the end of the veranda.

They both stopped and looked to see Ruby standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the door.

"Ruby." He said quietly, still with a stunned Anne across him. "um…." He started.

"I better go." Anne said quietly not looking at Gilbert getting up (Gilbert felt as though a limb was being pulled off as she moved away) he automatically stood up too.

"Oh I know I'm not supposed to call here but I was walking back from Orchard…."

"No, no, there's no need to explain." Anne insisted picking up her bag. "Ma is expecting me back anyway I have a pile of material for a skirt I'm making…" she explained.

"Oh is it a long skirt?" Ruby asked Anne the former of which (despite being 3 inches shorter than Anne) was already in long skirts for the past six months. "You really should be in long skirts by now, don't you agree Gilbert?" Ruby asked.

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. He thought Anne would look beautiful in long skirts but of course it would just be another way Anne would outshine every other girl to. "Um… well.." he trailed.

"Actually is it." Anne said with a grin to Ruby.

Gilbert didn't actually hear the next part of the conversation because all he could hear in his ears was the thumping of his heart. Anne in long skirts! He was dead gone!

"…well then you should definitely come over, we can make some together with the other material."

"Oh yes that does sound like fun!" Ruby said sweetly.

"Anyway best be off, that long skirt won't make itself!" Anne smiled. "Bye Gil, see you later." Anne said with a wave to him she made her way down the steps, she didn't notice him move with her making it to the top of the veranda steps as she stepped onto the path. She didn't look back until she opened the gate, where he appeared deep in conversation with Ruby which tugged on Anne's heart queerly.

* * *

"Hey Anne!" she heard behind her as she was walking up her garden path.

"Oh hello Fred." Anne smiled as she saw it was him.

"Can I ask a favour?" he said to her.

"Shoot." Anne replied.

"Well you see Diana Barry has a concert in two weeks I don't know if you know she's been taking music lessons?" Fred asked her.

"I do, I've been privy to her practices she's awfully good."

"I want to see her play." He told her. "but you see, she's already going with her family, her great Aunt included who pays for the piano lessons."

"ah!" Anne exclaimed. "so no chance of you escorting her?" Anne asked disappointed for him.

"But her mother said i could tag along with the family as long as i find someone to accompany me." He looked to Anne hopefully "please Anne? every other girl but you and Diana terrify me!"

Anne laughed "I'll choose to take it as a compliment." She told him with a raised brow. "Very well, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about the long skirts?" he asked her as she greeted him at her window a few nights later.

She shrugged. "Same reason you didn't tell me about you courting Ruby."

"I'm not courting her Anne!" he exclaimed. Settling on the window seat looking out over the landscape. "I knew you'd think that." He said quietly.

She looked to him surprised and sat next to him. "Then why are you going walking with her?" she asked him.

"Because she says 'maybe we should do this again' every time and every time…" he trailed. Anne laughed "And what's so funny Miss Shirley?"

"I can't believe you fell for that... You are far too much a gentleman!" Anne said between giggles.

"Fell for what?!" he exclaimed

She sighed. "when you are enjoying a boy's company but you know its gone terribly wrong or the boy just doesn't like you, you always comment on how much fun you had and how you should do it again. A well bred man will agree."

He looked at her perplexed as she took his hands putting her own in them. "how do you know this?!" he exclaimed.

"I am under the best tutorage this side of Halifax." She said with a giggle to him.

Gilbert sighed with frustration. "Then what does a fellow of good breeding do to get out of it then? It all seems a bit hopeless if he has no interest in the lady, she's better off dumping the fellow and spending time with someone who will appreciate her for who she is."

"Oh it is hopeless Gil." She admitted as he leaned his back against the glass bringing his legs up Anne followed suit and sat beside him letting his arm rest around her back, her head resting between his shoulder blade and arm. "All you need to do instead is casually drop into conversation an acquaintance you have with a lady friend and how much you have in common with her..." she told him. He opened up his mouth to speak "and not me."

"oh come on Anne, who else am I meant to have anything in common with?! " Gilbert exclaimed. Taking her hand like a safety blanket.

"She doesn't have to be real!" Anne laughed.

"And how would I know her pray tell?"

"she's a family friend you met while your pap was ill." Anne conjured.

He peered down to her "do you always lie this easily?"

"Image is everything in courting rules Mr Blythe." She laughed.

There was a blanket of silence between the two for a moment.

He looked around her room and noticed the long skirt hanging from the wardrobe. "Thats pretty." He said breaking the silence.

Anne blushed for a moment "hush now you don't want to talk pretty clothes with me." She told him.

"Says who?" he told her. "it's not as if it's our only line of conversation." He told her.

She looked to him and grinned. "do you want to see it on?" she asked him jumping up crossing the room. "turn your head and don't peak." She told him.

Anne bubbled on about making the skirt and how the material feels and was like to work with, while Gilbert could feel the back of his neck burn his hairs standing on end, controlled his breathing as he tried to control his other bodily responses to the fact Anne was taking off her clothes! His head was turned towards the window which if he did look out of he could see her silhouette moving behind him so his eyes clasped shut. It seemed eons passed before she told him "okay you can look now. "

He opened his eyes and turned his head. There in front of him in a cream skirt which reached her ankles, the bottom had several layers to it.

"don't you think the lace really makes the skirt prettier?" Anne asked him as she noticed him staring at the bottom of the skirt.

Gilbert dragged his eyes up her and smiled "yes. " he said simply. He cleared his throat "you look very grown up Nan." He told her wishing he could say how he really felt.

"in a good way it a bad way?" She asked him.

Gilbert pulled a smile "always in a good way Anne Shirley. " he told her. "come here my beautiful accomplice." He said with outreached hand to which she happily took sitting back on the windowsill with him. "all the boys will want you." He whispered. He had heard through Moody Anne was accompanying Fred Wright to a music recital a couple of weeks from then. He had to wonder if all this long skirt business was about him. "Just promise you'll remember your old best friend?" He said to her.

"Always." Anne told him lacing her fingers in his. "no matter what."

He smiled and looked at the timepiece on Anne's fireplace. "I better get a move on." Gilbert told her. "pap wants me to help him move the cattle into the shed." He told her.

Anne nodded. He opened the window as Anne said. "this was fun we should do it again sometime."

Gilbert looked to her and scoffed "very funny Nan." He said sarcastically and headed out the window and down the drainpipe.

While watching him she whispered to herself. "yep." She reflected as she felt her heart break a little "I'm hilarious."

He ran out to the yard and looked up to Anne "I'll come tomorrow?" He said to her "we can study that text your pap gave us for the Queen's class? "

She nodded and waved to him as he ran down the lane separating their houses.


	22. 16-18:2

Ruby had come over to Anne's the next week to fix up another long skirt with her. Ruby had gleed over the fabric telling Anne how pretty she would look in it before they had looked at the new pattern Ruby's mother had picked up from Charlottetown that day. Anne had taken her own measurements from it tracing the pattern through before they had started on the fabric. There was a silence before Ruby spoke.

"did you say something to Gilbert?" Ruby asked her.

"About what?" Anne asked her trying to concentrate on her fabric.

"Well, about us walking together." Ruby said to her.

Anne looked up and to Ruby "What makes you say that?" Anne asked her.

"It's just he suddenly has a girl he made friends with while his papa was sick and they are close. In all these years Anne, he's never mentioned…" she looked to Anne's eyes.

"Gilbert is very much his own man; he won't easily disclose things to people." Anne told Ruby. "He must consider you a good friend to share that kind of information with you."

Ruby looked to Anne "And her name?" She asked her.

"Excuse me?" Anne said.

"Her name." Ruby replied with a glint in her eyes.

"Did Gilbert not tell you?" Anne asked.

"Yes," Ruby said with a smile "But if she's real you are the one person he would tell no matter what. So tell me her name."

Anne felt a little caught, she hadn't expected it. Knowing Gilbert, he would choose a girl's name which was obvious to him but not to others, except her, probably from a book. They had been joking about meeting the characters in King Lear, how much she liked the name and he liked the character "Cordelia." Anne said. "Her name is Cordelia."

Ruby looked at least a little disappointed. "Oh." She said. "Maybe she is real then." She said with a sigh. "And here I was thinking you'd given away the courting rules Anne." She said turning back to material. "So what's this I hear about you going to a concert with Fred Wright?"

"Oh its simply so he can see Diana play." Anne smiled.

"Is it?" Ruby asked. "Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Sounds like you've lost your mind!" Anne said with a laugh "Its Fred, he's been head over heels for Diana for a long time."

"Well I suppose…" Ruby trailed, "You are more aware of the male psyche then the rest of us, with Gilbert being your very best friend." She paused a minute "What's it like?" She asked Anne.

"what's what like?" Anne asked.

"Having a boy as a best friend, is it strange?" She asked.

"How should I know he's always been my best friend, to me its normal, those two years he was away were…" she trailed. "It wasn't you and the other girls you know? You were all so lovely its just you weren't Gilbert."

"I think…" Ruby said with a smile "That you are very lucky to have a best friend like Gilbert." She sighed "Its such a shame he's not interested, he's handsome and interesting…" she trailed, "…Just not for me."

* * *

"I knew you would guess the name right!" Gilbert exclaimed when he saw her later in the afternoon as they went for a walk.

"I felt like I'd been caught red handed!" Anne laughed with him.

"I couldn't think at all when she asked for her name!" Gilbert laughed, "can you imagine the panic I felt?"

"The panic you felt?!" Anne exclaimed.

"well it'll teach you for teaching me to lie." He told her

"Badly!"

"I hope Anne Shirley it means you're as bad at lying."

"Oh I'm terrible at it." She said dismissively. She blushed at his look when she looked at him they started to laugh again.

* * *

"Nan?!" He called looking around for her. They had promised to study for their upcoming exams together and promised this exact tree but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

He heard a giggle from above him and he looked up. "I thought we were going to study?" He questioned her.

"How long was it going to be before you looked up?" She teased him.

"You're in long skirts Anne Shirley." He told her as he started to climb the tree himself. "Hasn't anyone ever told you…" he trailed winking at her as he sat himself next to her. "Good branch." He observed.

"It's the biggest one on the tree." She told him. "Most of them could take my weight easily but may have had some problems with weight bearing when it had a whole Gilbert Blythe on it too."

"You calling me podgy?!" he exclaimed looking down at his almost perfectly tone stomach.

"Don't be ridiculous Gilbert, you're a strapping lad and you know it." Anne rolled her eyes "Fishing for a compliment I think."

"Line and sinker!" he smiled. "Here." He said reaching into his bag and pulling out some cake. "Mother is trying to feed me up again, I don't need this much food, half it?" he asked her to which she nodded and he split the cake in two giving half to Anne. They sat in silence for a moment as they ate.

"Suppose she will need start worrying since we're running off to Queens." Anne admitted.

"What am I going to do? Starve myself to death and catch typhoid." He said sarcastically.

Anne tutted, "make a mountain out of a molehill."

Gilbert smiled. "I… erm… have something to tell you." He told her.

"Oh?" she asked biting into her cake.

"Well, you see, I've just seen Josie Pye in town and … She… well… I'm taking her to the graduation dance."

Anne suddenly stopped eating and looked with him with big eyes. "Oh." She said quietly. "I see." She said shuffling uncomfortably.

"Well I thought it would give you the opportunity to go with Fred Wright." Gilbert told her.

"Fred Wright?" Anne questioned.

"Well yes he took you to that concert a couple of months ago, I thought maybe you'd want to go with him." He said.

"Oh." Anne said with a blush. "No I only went with him as a favour for him." She explained. "you see he wanted to see Diana Barry play but her family would only let him come along if he brought someone with him. So I said I would go with him so he could see Diana play."

"Oh." Gilbert said closing his eyes cringing.

"Really Gilbert?" She exclaimed. "Me and Fred Wright?!" She exclaimed.

"I thought it was a bit odd." He said.

Anne sighed. "They'll be no backing out of going with Josie, you know what the Pye's are like."

Gilbert's heart dropped "I'm sorry Anne."

"Oh its okay." Anne dismissed him feeling a little disappointed herself. "I'm sure Moody will take me he asked this afternoon if he could take me. I told him I would have an answer tomorrow for him." Her rapid thoughts went back "Really?! Fred?"

Gilbert shrugged.

"You thought we had been together this whole time?" she asked him.

"It was possible." He said quietly.

"And I haven't strangled him for being such a bore?" Anne asked.

"Ohh, don't be like that, Fred is a pleasant chap." Gilbert told her.

"Oh I know he is, perfectly pleasant but there's no passion to him, he's so one dimensional." Anne said thoughtfully. "And a man ought to have passion." She told him. "shouldn't he?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Gilbert agreed swallowing hard, problem was, she was his.


	23. 16-18:3

"Hey girls!" Gilbert smiled as he and the other boys approached the girls as they were sat round a camp fire.

"Gilbert!" Ruby greeted him giddily standing up and throwing her arms round him and Charlie. "look ladies boooyyysss!" she giggled as the other girls followed suit giggling along too.

"Ruby what the..." he started then as she lifted her head to smile up at him he smelt her breath. "...oh geez Ruby what have you been drinking?" He asked seriously.

"mother sent me to buy some red current cordial from Miss Cuthbert, I had some money so I got an extra one for me and the girls to share." Josie giggled out... "it's awfully nice! " she exclaimed

"cordial?" Gilbert asked finally pulling Ruby from him "hold on a minute Miss Cuthbert? But she does red current wine and raspberry cordial." He said logically.

"Oh!" Josie exclaimed. "ops!" she giggled. "we've had two bottles!"

"Ruby where's Anne?" Gilbert asked her. "has she had some?"

"oh! She said she wanted to climb a tree or go for a swim or something... " Ruby slurred.

Gilbert's heart jumped a beat his gave pailed and looked to Fred.

"it's okay Gil," Fred tapped him on the shoulder. "we've got these girls we'll get them home safely, go and find Anne."

Gilbert looked at Fred and tapped him in thanks on the shoulder as he went past. He knew where Anne would go... He hoped.

He found her where he expected her. "Anne? " he asked her approaching her gently.

"Gil!" she smiled widely and stood up from her sitting place on the bridge. She ran into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I was going to go for a swim but then I remembered I can't! I've only ever swam with you! " she giggled. "can you teach me?" she asked him as she looked up at him.

He smiled down at her, for some reason right now she reminded him of a smaller Anne, the one who had demanded at age three to teach her how to climb a tree.

"Josie got her drinks mixed up, I think you all drank some red current wine not raspberry cordial." He told her.

"ohhh no!" she said letting go of him all together clasping her hands over her mouth for a moment before she reached up to his ear giggling "I drank some of that! "

He looked at her seriously for a moment before a grin spread on his face "you don't say!" he said then laughed. "it's okay... "he said gently. "I can teach you to swim another day. " he told her putting his arm around her "let's get you home. " he told her."

"okay!" She swayed.

"Okay." He agreed guiding her back. She hugged into him as they walked, Gilbert didn't mind, as long as she was with him, he knew she was safe.

She looked up at him and smiled "did you know how handsome you're growing up to be? " she half told half asked him.

He smiled. "thanks." He said quietly. Trying to ignore his racing heart.

"They were all giggling over you... You know.. It's why I came away, I can't stand girls giggling over boys." She said with a look to Gilbert "especially you."

He looked down to her a little annoyed at first "gee thanks Anne! " he told her.

She looked up them scoffed. "No!" she laughed "not like THAT!" she exclaimed. "no I mean... Because you're not their Gilbert... " she sighed. "I mean... You were mine, but then... You keep breaking our date agreement. " she said.

"our what? " he asked her.

"you know the one…" She said in a light voice "the one where we go everywhere together do everything together."

He shook his head "you were the one who asked me if you could be released from it remember? You wanted to go with Charlie." He told her. To which she responded in bouts of giggles for the next five minutes as they walked. Eventually he had to ask "what's so funny?"

"I didn't want you to say yes to me going with him you goose!" she told him, poking him in the chest as they went "I wanted you to say 'no you're coming with me!'"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Gilbert in a blush, before he walked her into the kitchen at her home. Gilbert told her mother what had happened with the other girls. Between Anne interjecting her own tale of the nights events.

"Anne, how many drinks did you have?" Her mother asked her gently.

Anne thought for a moment. "I think three…." She said still counting it in her head.

Her mother rolled her eyes before Anne flopped back into Gilbert's arms, "Yes, Anne, this is the perfect time to lose consciousness." Her mother said wryly.

"Its okay." Gilbert said scooping her in his arms securing her. "I'll take her up."

Her mother hesitated for a moment to allow a boy in her daughters room but quickly realised this was Gilbert Blythe, she couldn't be in safer hands and nodded her head to him. "I'll be up in a few minutes." Her mother told him.

He went up with her in his arms before gently putting her on her bed. He pulled his arms from beneath her as he did she grabbed his arm, he knelled before the bed and stroked her hair "shhhh" he whispered. "you're home now, safe and sound." he said gently. "Sleep it off, I'll be round in the morning." He whispered.

"Gil," she said half asleep "have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss someone?" she asked him groggily.

He brow furrowed where was she going with this? "Sure Anne." He said, before she leaned forward, put her hand in his hair and pulled his face towards her sealing their lips together. After a few seconds of shock subsided for Gilbert his lips moved naturally to hers, his hand brought up and swept her cheek lightly. He warmest feeling filled Gilbert as his mind concentrated on the sensation coming from his lips, like a light buzzing. He could still smell the distinctive smell of Anne, like strawberries and cake as the kiss deepened their tongues brushed against the others. When he pulled back some time later she smiled gently before she lost consciousness again. Gilbert's heart raced for a minute before his logical mind took over. He reached for a bowl and brought her chair over beside the bed and put the bowl on the chair for her. He had never been drunk himself, he had never really seen anyone really drunk, but he knew a side effect could be sickness. He looked to her again and blushed a moment before he moved towards the door where he met Bertha. "I put a bowl beside her and she's asleep on the bed." He said.

"Thank you Gilbert." Bertha said. "I can't believe this, I'll be having sharp words with those Pye's, you'd think they'd know the difference by now!"

Gilbert shrugged "I'm sure it was an honest mistake, even if it was a Pye." He said rolling his eyes with Bertha.

"Gilbert you do know, sometimes you do things when you are drunk and you don't remember them in the morning, parts of tonight, Anne may forget about." She told him.

He took a deep breath, not sure if Bertha had seen their intimate act and tried to smile. "I'll… erm… be sure to tease Anne about it." He said with a laugh. "Goodnight Mrs Shirley." He said to her.

"Goodnight Gilbert." She said gently as he went past her and down the hall.

* * *

"Morning Sunshine!" he teased louder then natural as he came in the parlour door the next morning.

She flinched at the loud sound her head pounding "Sadist!" She retorted.

"Now is that anyway to talk to you knight in shining armor." He said pulling out a drink for her. "Gulp this down, papa swears by it… and don't ask what it is, you'll only regret it."

She looked to Gilbert then to the drink before gulping a couple of mouthfuls." Argh! Gilbert!" she exclaimed. "That's disgusting!"

"What do you expect the cure for a hangover to be? Raspberry cordial?" he asked her teasingly.

"I take it that's not what I drank last night?" she asked him.

"You take it?" he asked her. "Don't you remember anything? I was the one who brought you home last night." He said. He looked to her blank face "I found you sitting on the bridge, you said something about wanting to learn how to swim properly."

She shrugged "I can't remember getting home." She said truthfully.

His heart dropped. "Oh." He said pulling out his books. "You don't remember anything, about me last night?" he asked her.

"No." she said to him looking to him. "Why?"

He bit at his lip to hold back his emotions. Yes, she had to forget that. "Nothing." He said quietly.

There was silence between them for a moment. "So, what am I like when I'm drunk?" Anne asked him gulping down the liquid again.

He took a breath then looked to her and tried teasing the best he could "my perfect companion."

* * *

you are all going to hate me this week...


	24. 16-18:4

"Anne." Moody said with a smile as she entered the kitchen as he picked her up for the dance. "You look very nice." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Anne smiled back. "Isn't the fabric pretty, just the right shade of green to…." She looked up and to him reading his face "…not interest you at all, really isn't it?"

"No, its, very…" he said struggling to find the word.

"Green?" she asked him with a knowing smile.

He looked up to her and chuckled. "Yes, its green, I'm sorry." He said with a shrug.

Anne looked to her mother who slipped out the kitchen for a moment leaving to two alone.

"Don't feel like you have to pretend to like something on my behalf Moody." She said to him.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought that's what you were supposed to do when calling on a lady." He said matter-of-factly.

"Not when it's _me_ Moody." She laughed. "Come on, me, who played football, climbed trees with the boys, played war with you…"

"Albeit you were the nurse." He laughed.

"Tragically!" she exclaimed, "if I had my way I would have been on the front line with the boys."

"Not the place for a lady." He countered.

"We were six years old! Safely in Avonlea woods, and the only thing we were fighting was the lack of imagination of a certain Pye boys." She pointed out

"Ah, they can't help it Anne." Moody said quietly.

"Yes, I quite agree, I think its genetic." She said with a small laugh. "So…" she said looking at him seriously again. "Remember its me?" she asked holding out her hand for him to take.

He smiled took her hand and tucked her arm in his. "Its you Anne." He laughed.

"Lets go. " she said to him.

* * *

"….which is why my dress is coral red, don't you think its pretty?" Josie asked him.

"Oh erm…" Gilbert started

"Of course you boys have no fashion sense at all, what on earth would make you think that green cravat would go with a red dress?" she interrupted him.

"Well I didn't in particular…" he started. "but I had this green cravat…"

"But I told you in plenty of time for you to buy one, or at least get your mother to buy you one."

 _Yes. She had told him. At the time it had completely escaped him as to why she came up to him one day looked straight at him and told him_

 _"_ _My dress will be red."_

 _"_ _your dress?" He said confused._

 _"_ _Yes my dress will be red." She stated again. "For the dance."_

 _"_ _Oh!" Gilbert said realising, "erm okay…" he started._

 _"_ _Just so you know." She turned on her heel and walked off._

It didn't occur to him she told him so they could match.

If she bothered asking what he thought, he looked awful in that shade of red (So did Josie for that matter) and never would have agreed to it, and anyway he'd been to plenty of dances with Anne, they never colour coordinated!

He looked to Josie the red was far too bright for her and didn't do any favours to her complexion and the design?! Talk about lace and silk overload! Seriously, Anne and Ruby seemed to like to add a little lace to their dresses, it looked pretty, don't ask him how it did, it just did, he admired pretty things, Anne could explain it better. But this! All the lace seemed to be on every hem there was! Half way down her sleeve then at the bottom of the long sleeves, round the neckline with a ridiculous bow right in the middle of her chest only it was distracted from completely by a lace panelling which went down her front which was cream underneath but covered in yet more lace, then when it did go red again, it only had another two bows in the cream fabric, the whole front panelled in… you guessed it more lace!

She looked ridiculous!

"…and that's why its important to make sure you match what the girl is wearing you see?" she told him.

"Ermm right." He said having not really listened. "Sorry?" he wondered if it was the right response.

"That's okay " she said as they entered the town hall, He helped her with her coat then they entered the main hall, where the dance was going on. Josie was chattering on while he was looking around the room, and that's when he saw her.

She in complete contrast only had some lace around her sweetheart neckline bringing the front a little more modest to what the dress naturally allowed. The dress was a natural cotton emerald green which nipped in at her waist and followed down her as a panelled skirt, a slit which started at her upper thigh and covered around to her mid-calf little ruffles, creating a false end to her dress but there was for the rest of the dress what looked like the white petticoats underneath, but he knew it was a style (Anne had taught him that much), she had little puffed sleeved and a bow to one side of her breast. Her hair, he noted for the first time wasn't in a long red plait down her back, but was _up_. She looked _incredible_!

"Oh look! Isn't it sweet what the common must wear." She said looking in the same direction. " _That_ shade of _green_ is so last season."

Gilbert swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest. "Excuse me for a moment won't you Josie?" he asked her, "please, reserve the first dance with me, I just need to use the facilities." He told her. His heart pounding in his ears as he turned, not waiting for an answer he quickly moved out the room.

* * *

Anne hadn't spoken to Gilbert all evening, not deliberately, she knew that, it seemed Josie and her cronies had enchanted Gilbert all evening. Anne wondered what he could have seen in Josie, or any of them to be honest, but all the same, Gilbert at least had seemed to enjoy their company.

She hadn't had a bad evening either, she had lively conversations with Moody and (after making Moody promise not to leave her) even had a decent conversation or two with Charlie. They had done their rounds with Diana, Fred and Ruby, it seemed between them the youth of Avonlea, on a whole got a long with each other and had a good time together, some even forming close friendships. Moody helped Anne with her coat and they turned and started walking home.

"Thank you for this evening Anne." Moody started.

"You're welcome." Anne said. "Its been very…" she looked at him "cordial."

He nodded. "Oh thank heavens you thought so too!" he smiled. "People have been asking all evening if we had something going and I started to dread…"

Anne laughed. "Oh Moody, not every accomplice of the opposite sex has to be a romantic suitor."

"Oh but I know that, and you are so completely not my type, not that it's a bad thing its just… you talk a lot and.. I mean I played with you as a boy… its just people… they…"

"They talk and make it uncomfortable." Anne agreed. "But we don't need to be."

He smiled. "Thank you Anne." He said. "Really, you are something else, and you do look beautiful tonight, I know I haven't told you it but you do." He said.

She laughed. "Thank you Moody." She said fondly. "everything was completely affable." She said to him. She then showed a cheeky grin "…and you know there are certain advantages to having female friends once you find the girl of your dreams." She told him, he looked to her "… we do listen to each other you know." She said.

He laughed out loud. "I'll bear that in mind." He told her. "Though I doubt anyone will want a lowly minister." He mumbled.

"Oh don't say that!" Anne exclaimed. "No that won't do…." She continued before they both looked up and saw in shock the scene before them at the crossroads between main and fourth street.

There was Josie Pye pressed against Gilbert.

 _Kissing_.

Anne felt her heart skip a beat her jaw fell open. She suddenly felt very _very_ dizzy as her mouth dried. _Gilbert_ was kissing _Josie_! Every thought left her, every feeling was lost, she felt numb for a moment before she felt water gathering in her eyes.

Moody although in shock had enough sense about him to look to Anne and saw the devastation come across her face.

"Come on Anne." He said quietly putting his free hand across the top of hers which was tucked into his arm, he gently guided her away from the scene. "Let's take the scenic route." He said quietly. They walked away in silence not a word was muttered between them until they reached the lake. Moody took a breath and looked to Anne who had only just started thinking again looked back. "Or maybe this is the least scenic route." He tried.

She smiled weakly. "Sorry, for someone who talks so much I'm quite lost for words." She admitted. She swallowed trying to pin back the stabbing pain in her chest. "So… you want to be a minister?" She asked him.

"I don't know what I want to be, but you see my parents…"

* * *

"Josie!" he exclaimed uncomfortably. "what the heck are you doing!?" he asked her.

"Oh Gilbert!" she exclaimed. "don't pretend now!" she told him pressing herself against him.

He pulled away "pretend?!" He exclaimed "who's pretending?!"

"There's no harm in it!" Josie stomped her foot.

"No harm?!" he told her. "I want to love the women I kiss thank you very much!"

"You don't love me?" she asked him. "Why even bother asking me to dances if you're just going to fawn over that shadow girl of yours!"

"I don't know you Josie!" he exclaimed. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to her, angry with himself for not seeing it coming. "there's a proper place for that sort of thing and right here and now isn't one of them, or do they not teach you that in those ridiculous courting books you are so intent on studying?"

"oh that's not your opinion... It's only yours because that thing that follows you around thinks it. "

"stop talking about Anne that way!" he defended. "and for your information i am more than capable of having my own opinions about things, I'm not Anne's puppet and we don't treat each other as such." He paused a moment before saying "maybe we have the same opinion because there's truth in it." She looked at him stone cold. "I'm taking you home."

* * *

The conversation seemed to whirl around them, Moody glad he could have been a distraction for Anne in her current condition, he had no doubt once home her heart would break but at least she could do it in private. He thought Gilbert had felt the same way. He thought the pair of them were just blinded, but now, Gilbert had asked Josie to the dance and was kissing her, maybe he just wanted to be friends with Anne. Even so his heart went out to Anne that when he had seen her safely home and saw Gilbert walking past the house he ran to catch up with him.

"I hope she's worth it." He called. Gilbert turned around.

"I'm sorry?" he asked him.

"Josie, I hope she's worth it." He iterated.

"I'm not following." Gilbert said.

"I thought you _liked_ …, I thought this whole thing was just a misunderstanding, I hope she's worth the heart of a very sweet girl." Moody told him before leaving.

'What on earth was that about?!' Gilbert wondered to himself before he started on the path home, he stopped suddenly and turned back towards the Shirley's home. He climbed the side of the building, he really needed someone to talk to about this evening. It was the strangest evening in the world. To his complete confusion as he tugged at the window he found it…

Locked.

On the other side of the locked windows Anne was in tears. A few weeks back when she had been drunk she had the most vivid dream she had ever experienced. It was of her and Gilbert and they were kissing, just like she saw them kissing. It had felt so real, but there was no way it was real, not after what she just saw, because if it had been real, Gilbert wouldn't kiss someone else like that, would he?


	25. 16-18:5

"And we're off!" Gilbert smiled as they sat in the back in his father's buggie smiling. He looked over to Anne on the other side of the buggie where he saw her head bowed. "Nan?" he questioned and moved over to the other side to be beside her. "Nan?" and wrapped his arm around her, she looked up and he saw her sobbing before she buried herself into his chest. "Aww Nan, its okay..." he whispered. "come on... " he said wrapping his arms all around her.

"it's home. " she whispered.

"I know." He said. "but we'll still have each other. " he smiled "isn't that all we ever needed?" he said. "come on remember when we ran away together? And we were gone for nearly a week before your papa found us.. It was an adventure right? So is this." He said holding her in his arms for a few minutes he reflected how natural it felt to have her there wrapped in his arms.

A few minutes later she sighed and pulled back. "oh this is so wildly inappropriate." She blushed.

"Come on Nan its only a hug." He told her. "Nothing we haven't done before."

She shrugged him off her shoulder, "You can't be like this with me Gil." She said quietly thinking of Josie.

"Oh?" he said plainly before sitting back.

"What are you going to do, come through my open window every night when we are in Charlottetown? People will get the wrong idea. We aren't children anymore." She said reluctantly.

"No," he said quietly swallowing sadly. "I suppose we aren't."

Anne had become ever so distant with him since the dance he took Josie to. He couldn't figure out why. When he called, she was 'out with the girls' and her window had been locked so he couldn't even sneak up to her room. Whenever he brought up the subject of the dance she would swiftly change the subject and refuse to go back to it. It seemed even Moody had been a little off with him since. Then Anne had gone on holiday for part of the summer with her parents, touring the island. Anne had despised these trips every other year, but seemed almost glad to go on it this year. Yet, something about what Anne said about them not being children anymore did ring true. They weren't children anymore and she was as ever right, he couldn't just climb through her window here. He looked to her, her perfect tiny nose was upturned slightly with determination, yet he was determined himself.

"Come to the beginning of term ball with me?" he asked her.

She looked to him a look of shock spread on her face for a moment. "What?" she asked him.

"Come to the beginning of term ball with me? I want to take you." He told her.

She was silent for a few seconds. Her heart was racing fast. Her heart had broken two months 5 days ago when she had seen him kissing Josie and it seemed fate wouldn't allow her to get over him. She had tried. She had tried all summer. She had even gone away willing with her parents on their annual holiday, actually asking for a few extra days away they had luckily been able to provide. When she had come back, she was convinced she was finally over Gilbert, but then saw him the day after coming back and managed to get herself back to square one. Josie, she knew wouldn't approve of their friendship being as it was either, she was attempting to do the only thing she could do for him now, and that was to make his life as easy as possible with Josie (of whom she had received several snide remarks from since). "I can't." She finally said. "I promised Charlie I would go with him."

"Charlie?!" Gilbert said stunned. "After what he did the last time?!"

Anne sighed. "He assured me he would try no such thing this time and has apologised several times over since, aren't we suppose to forgive? And anyway we're only going as friends, I would have thought you had other plans anyway" she said glancing at Gilbert for a moment. She didn't wait for a response, but instead pulled out a book from her bag she was carrying and started reading silently to herself.

* * *

Why did everyone have dates?! Anne with Charlie, Ruby had agreed to go with Moody, even Jane Andrews had a friend of the family she had promised to go with, which stuck him with Josie Pye, again!

He sat quietly and moodily in the back of the carriage with said group not breathing a word. Listening to Josie prattle on. He looked over to Anne who seemed to be trying to have a lively conversation with Charlie. Charlie wasn't a stupid boy but still lacked a tolerance for Anne's fancies and relating them to the real world. He had had many many years practice at doing it and loved playing make believe with her, giving everything around them a touch of magic as they went.

He silently mooded in the carriage and into the hall, where he sighed up to dances with all the girls. He came to Anne and said quietly. "Now tell me, we are still allowed to dance in this grown-up world of ours." He tried to joked.

He received little response from her, "Of course." She replied quietly. "dance six." She said quietly.

He smiled and wrote her down, "another one too?" he asked.

She looked up at him trying her best to shake off this uneasy feeling "Gil…" she whispered.

" _Please_ Anne." He asked of her.

Just at that moment Josie came over "A full dance card!" she exclaimed, "You're lucky you came with me Gilbert." She told him taking his card out his hand "one and fourteen!" she said scribbling her name in them "that is the tradition isn't it."

He looked to Anne and saw her starting to shuffle away "Nan…?" he started.

"I think it's for the best we don't Mr Blythe." She said quietly before being taken in arm by Charlie unaware of the situation.


	26. 16-18:6

It had been a really strange year at Queens. Gilbert had reflected. Not bad just strange.

He and Anne had worked together on basically everything all year. Academically they had been inseparable... Except for the end where she had won the Avery Scholarship... And he couldn't have been more proud if he tried! For a brief moment, they had really been them again when he had lifted her swinging her around in victory... She was _his_ Anne again.

Academically... Intellectual they were absolutely fine. But socially...emotionally... They were so distant! It wasn't long before she had a string of boys, very interested in her. It had reeled him jealous on many occasions but it seemed Anne had a date for every dance.

Every dance she had a partner for... Every social she had agreed to go with someone else... And honestly it was killing him.

He sat up a tree, (something he at almost nineteen should have grown out of by now, yet there was something comforting about being up there) today was the day Anne was going off to Kingsport (he himself was due to start teaching on Monday) she had insisted that he stayed away telling him there was no reason at all for him to come. After the past year he figured it out.

She had outgrown him.

They were no longer best friends.

But he had watched from this tree. He had seen her loading up the buggy smiling and laughing with her parents. He had seen Bertha's final hug with her daughter before Walter and Anne had rolled away, and there was a sadness in Anne's eyes like she was missing something... He barely noticed the time rolling on...

"When will you learn not to climb trees?" Moody mocked him from below.

"Never I hope." Gilbert said with grin. "and anyway I had a better view from up here."

"of?" he asked.

Gilbert sighed and looked down into his lap.

"oh that's right..." Moody said "Anne left for college today." He said with a knowing nod. "Did you not see her off?" he asked.

"She told me not to." He said shaking his head.

"oh..." Moody said nodding his head "well i suppose it must have been difficult after... " he trailed before he started moving away. Gilbert looked down blankly for a moment before he jumped down from the tree and called after him "what are you talking about? " Gilbert asked him.

Moody kept walking for a moment " it's really none of my business. "

"Moody..." he said running to catch up. "what do you mean?"

Moody paused for a moment and looked to his feet as Gilbert caught up with him. "you know for her best friend you're pretty clueless on Anne's feelings, she was devastated. "

"about what?! " Gilbert asked half exasperated.

"we saw you and Josie Pye kissing Gil!" Moody told him eventually a look of horror slowly crept across Gilbert's face "and I had to stand there and watch Anne's heart break!"

Gilbert stood silent for a moment. She had seen! Anne had seen…(!) and it all made sense! The locked window the emotional distancing always being with someone else because she couldn't stand seeing him (potentially) with her. He looked to Moody before Gilbert abruptly turned and ran in the direction of his barn.

* * *

"Nan!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped the barrier at the train station. "Nan wait!" he called as he saw her turn towards the sound of his voice.

"Gilbert." She said blushing slightly as her father loaded the last of her things onto the train. "not now. " she said quieter as he reached her.

"Yes now." He told her "it has to be now. " he said slightly out of breath. He turned to Walter "Sorry, Mr Shirley." He said pulling Anne away from them (unseen to Anne and Gilbert Walter smiled knowingly rolling his eyes)

"Gilbert Blythe unhand me!" She exclaimed only half protesting as they went into the ladies waiting room.

"Anne, I know, I know alright… I know you saw Josie kiss me." he trailed as she saw the blush on her cheek. "So thats why the cold shoulder over the past year."

"I have not!" she said determinedly before she looked up and saw the raised brow. "I thought I would make it easier for you, being with Josie..."

"I'm not with Josie, I've never been with Josie." He explained.

She looked in his eyes confused, "but, you were kissing!"

"she pounced on me! I didn't have much of a choice!" he took Anne by the hand "I tried your bedroom window, to talk that night but..."

"it was already locked." She said quietly. Her hands slid in his arms

"locked." He whispered. "Nan..."

"was it a good kiss at least?" Anne asked him.

"oh awful!" he said shaking his head "just so so awful!" She chuckled before she threw her arms around his middle. "you complete ninny," he said wrapping his arms around her drawing her closer "I can't believe you didn't just ask."

"I knew I shouldn't... It's not ladylike to demand... To go into your personal... "she said shaking with tears running down her face.

Gilbert sighed wiping away her tears, "it's when we don't communicate properly, we keep doing what we think society demands us to. But Anne, I believe that's where our problems lie. " he sighed "at least you talked to me somewhat this time.."

"to be fair I thought I was helping... Keeping a distance if you had been with Josie would have been for the best. "

He laughed "yes I did think that on the way over, making sense of the past year or so. "

"oh Gil, I'm so sorry. I feel like I have so much to tell you about the past year and Redmond..."

"then write. " he said gently "we've done it before. " she nodded before he place he forehead on hers. "Anne there's something else I want to tell you." He told her gently.

"Oh?" she said looking into his eyes before the door opened and they sprung away from each other.

Walter looked at them suspiciously before he spoke "sorry to interrupt but the train Anne, you really have to…" he looked to Anne as he spoke but then looked to Gilbert with such an expression of sorrow on his face.

"Right." Anne said gently. She reached for Gilbert's hand and they walked out to the platform together.

He smiled as their fingers played with each other again. "Hey Anne." He whispered to her gently.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You're going to Redmond!" She said with an excited glint in his eyes.

She smiled widely burrowing her face in his shoulder. "I know. I'm nervous." She said to him.

"Don't be," he said to her, "You're an islander, you have nothing to be afraid of." He told her.

"You'll come, won't you?" she asked him. "To Redmond, eventually." She asked him.

"I'll come." He assured her. They hugged before she pulled back "See you at Christmas." He said to her.

"Christmas." She smiled.

She looked up to her father. "Oh Papa!" She exclaimed jumping at them hugging into them both at once. "Thank you!" she exclaimed to them. "Really really, thank you!"

She climbed onto the train and found a seat, looked out to them and waved.

She looked at Gilbert and smiled as the train pulled away. He was right, like he always was, she should have just _asked_ him about Josie. It seemed ridiculous now, now she knew, Of course it wasn't voluntary!

As the trained pulled away Walter looked to Gilbert. "You were going to tell her, weren't you?" he asked Gilbert.

"Sorry?" Gilbert asked him.

Walter smiled "You were going to tell Anne you loved her in that room before I interrupted." He clarified.

Gilbert blushed red. "Mr Shirley…" he started.

"It's a shame I interrupted." He said with a wry smile. Gilbert's face dropped at his words as he slapped Gilbert on the shoulder.


	27. A term in letters

New chapter names no longer will show their ages as they are getting pretty close together in story-line. Makes multiable chapters based in the same year very difficult to number.

Now - they'll be named, hopefully!

* * *

Sept 1st

Dear Gilbert,

You don't know it but I'm writing this on the train you've just waved me off on. I guess an hour on the train is more than enough time to write.

I'm sorry for the past year Gilbert, really I am. You are always right, I should have just asked about Josie. But I know you, between finding out that i knew (and by the way how did you find out?) and finding me you probably replayed in your head a thousand times that moment and wished there was someway of just saying or reliving the past year or so, that we might have been closer. I know you Gilbert Blythe. Other people's opinions of you matter far too much to you, especially mine. The stubborn little child I am! And yet Gil, you don't seem to care what people think when it comes to us. This strange and wonderful friendship that is exclusively ours. I'm glad, don't get me wrong and I'm glad you came running onto that platform finding me and I'm glad you came running after me.

I've missed you so much Gilbert, its a cruel twist of fate isn't it? That when we can be close emotionally we have to be physically so far apart.

Do you really remember the letters we sent when we were children? I remember writing and telling you about Max being a boy! And that's how I got to keep Blythe. Look after her for me won't you?

I'm glad to be going to Redmond in some ways. I can't wait to learn more, about English about Science about the world! I can barely believe I've not turned 17 and getting this opportunity! I know we didn't have time to say but, when will you be coming too?

….

* * *

Sept 5th

…I think we are lucky you know, we never had a girl/boy split in our friendship, just because something was boyish it didn't stop you and just because something was girly it didn't stop me.

Ma and Pa don't have the immediate money to send me to Redmond, I thought I would save the money from my teaching. Which won't be too difficult Stanley Bridge is only half an hour in the buggy, 15 minutes on a good day, and the children aren't too bad. It's much more a shelter community (as ours) unlike the likes of White Sands. Pap says I can use our buggy so the whole thing is of little inconvenience. I get to stay at home board free and you know how mother dotes!

Blythe is right beside me Anne. Its like she knew you were gone so came here and hasn't been back to yours since. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of retrieving her water bowl and food bowl. One more cat around here isn't going to make a difference and Blythe has taken a fancy to curling up at the bottom of my bed and comes and lies on top of me to sleep.

There is something Anne Shirley you need to learn about me when it comes to you. It seems no matter what happens, I'll always run after you.

...

* * *

Oct 12th

… happy birthday Gilbert! A man of 19! I can't believe my best friend is 19! Gilbert when did this happen!? Why you are a grown man and as such I felt you deserved a "grown up" birthday present. I saw these and I remember a pair like them when we were in Lawson's one day and you said something about how a man always need is a good pair of cufflinks, the assistant in the shop assured me they were real gold and here in Kingsport they dare not give you anything but real, for the houses are somewhat extravagant so you can imagine the spenders are! Mrs James said that a women should have a dignified present always on hand, and since I am one, I supposed this was a suitable present…

…

The assignments are interesting enough, which assignments have you received by correspondence?

We have an English one which promises to be interesting. It's all to do with comparing and contrasting Chaucer's women in the Canterbury tales. Do you suppose me Gilbert, to be a Wife of Bath or a Second Nun? (Don't you think it would be romantic to be a bride of heaven?)

…

* * *

Nov 16th

…

Its turning really cold here on the island Anne, I don't know what its like on the mainland but there seems to be a constant freeze in the air just that nip that turns your nose red. (and yes that includes mine!) I am glad that a certain young lady learnt to crochet and her blanket still keeps me warm, even on cold winter nights like this… I believe I may have this blanket forever! A very grateful eleven year old twelve, thirteen fourteen….

The assignments are interesting Anne, I received that one myself, it's part of the core English modules, right? I don't know if you could ever be described as either one of these types of female, I always picked you more as a Lady Godiva kind of girl. You know your opinions and you will stand up for them. She had red hair too you know, or so they say…

…

* * *

Nov 20th

…. Are you comparing me to a woman who rode naked through the streets of Coventry?! I know I have my tomboy ways Gilbert Blythe but I believe this is a little extreme even for me, not to say I don't agree with why she did it. Why must a woman take her clothes off for a man to listen to her?!

* * *

Nov 25th

I most certainly _am_ comparing you to a naked woman on a horse… but you seem to be missing the point Anne Shirley (and by the way a woman doesn't _need_ to take her clothes off for a man to listen but it certainly is a good incentive don't you think?) my point is that you are strong, you know your opinion and you will only go to the extremes if you are not heard. Remember Lady Godiva tried to convince her husband to lower the taxes long before she striped off! I trust you will find more effective ways of convincing your husband of your views…

It won't be long before my first term as a teacher is over. It seems my class is determined to give me the flu, or the cold or some alignment it seems it is _not_ common knowledge not to sneeze over your slate then give it to your teacher… truly disgusting! And I think Anne its getting to me, I was freezing coming in the house last night…

* * *

Telegrams Canada

Miss A Shirley,

38 St. John's Street

Kingsport

10 Dec

Anne,

You need to come home.

Mamma.

* * *

Anne read the telegram again. She was on the first ferry she could be. Gilbert had said there was all sorts of things flying around at school. Her mother wouldn't telegram her for no reason. Gilbert had been sick with the cold... Dread filled her from head to toe, what if it was more than just a cold?

"Oh Gil!" She whispered as she shivered.


	28. A change in the Wind

Okay a change in the way I'm naming the chapters because they are getting closer together in time frame. Just going to name them as normal

So this is the chapter!

I'm just going to put this here and cover my eyes! I am so nervous about this chapter! Oh my goodness!

* * *

She was looking round the ferry port for her father's red hair. If there was one advantage of having red hair like theirs it was that you could find it in a crowd. Instead, her eyes almost swept past the man which had come to greet her. She couldn't believe she had only been away two and a bit months as her eyes fell on the man as he walked towards her. His signature curls were somewhat tamed and he wore a dark grey coat. She sighed at relief at the sight of him.

"Gil!" she sighed in relief as she threw herself in his arms. "Oh I was so worried, I thought, mama wouldn't just call me back for no reason…" she said confused then pulled back "I thought you were so sick, I thought you had underexaggerated, like the time you were eight and had chickenpox, you swore you weren't ill then the two of us came down with it the same day, we were in bed for…" She paused as an unfamiliar look spread across Gilbert's face. "Gil?" She asked.

"You don't know." He said quietly. "Anne its not me…" he said gently.

"Who?" she said her face turning pale, she somehow already knew the answer as tears filled her eyes, the look in Gilbert's said it all. "Pap." She said gently.

* * *

"Mama!" She called as she ran into the house throwing her coat, hat gloves and scarf off as she ran in the house.

"She'll be up in their bedroom." Gilbert said quietly coming in behind her. "She hasn't left his side since he couldn't get out of bed 5 days ago."

"What happened?" Anne asked him as he took his coat off.

"I came over, after school on my way past after school, as I did every night, I was greeted by Mrs Sloane knocking at the door wondering why her daughter hadn't been educated that day. I tied up the buggy and I came in. I knew your parents wouldn't mind. I found your mother beside your father in absolute tears, saying your father couldn't get up, I called the doctor and was the one who sent the telegram for your mother for you. I've been coming here, staying overnight. I hope you don't mind I slept in your room on the windowsill."

Anne shook her head, "You know I don't mind."

"but when the doctor said it was typhoid, the day we sent the telegram that's when I knew you had to come home."

"Of course." Anne said nodding her head. "Oh Gilbert thank you for taking care of them." She said gently hugging into him.

"Oh come on, its nothing you know I love your parents as I do my own." He said to her stroking her back gently. "The doctor should be back any minute to check on his.." Gilbert trailed as they heard the door knock behind them and the door open.

"Gilbert." The Doctor said and upon seeing Anne. "Anne," he smiled fondly. "I'm glad you made it back." He sighed. "Though I wish under better circumstances."

"How bad is it really Doctor Smith?" She asked him automatically though half afraid of the answer.

He sighed heavily, telling Gilbert what he had suspected. "Well we'll just have to see how he is today." He patted Gilbert on the back as he past them.

* * *

"Anne?" Gilbert asked her three hours later finding her in kitchen scrubbing the clothes on the wash board.

She stopped for a moment before she looked up and saw Gilbert standing there. "I thought you went home." She said quietly.

"I did." He acknowledged back. "But my ma saw I was worried said I should come back." He watched as she returned her attention to the washing. "Nan, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"The washing." She replied scrubbing harder. "I thought that was obvious."

Gilbert chuckled. "I can see that, but why?" he asked her.

"Ma, hasn't left pap, there's no one keeping up the house. The doctor told me to stay away because I've been healthy enough not to catch Typhoid and, ma has already been exposed. So I figured, I could at least help this way." She said as her rubbing the clothes against the washboard harder. "and then there's this stupid tomato stain I can't seem to get out…" he said frustrated.

"Have you tried salt and baking soda?" he asked her.

She turned and looked at him. He could see her eyes were bloodshot her hair dishevelled "Great," she said starting to cry again. "Now, a man knows more about washing clothes then I do!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, I think you've had enough of this today." He said coming to leading her away.

"Some catch I'll be…" she started as they moved. "can't even get clothes washing done without a mans help…"

"I think you need something to eat because you're talking crazy!" Gilbert said turning and holding her close to him. "Anne you don't need to think about dirty clothes right now, especially not at ten o'clock at night, you need to rest."

She shook her head. "I can't, my papa is sick!" she exclaimed as the tears came back down her face.

"Which is why you should rest where you can, so you can be fit and healthy to take care of those you love." He said gently. "We'll let the clothes soak for the night..." he said gently taking her hand, then led her up the stairs to her bedroom door. "Get changed for bed." He said gently as he opened the door for her. "I'm going to go downstairs and switch all the gas lights off."

He came back up to Anne's room to find her in her nightie sitting at her vanity mirror just staring, her hair down her back, he took a sigh. "Nan?" he said gently.

Anne snapped out of her trance. "I was just thinking pap loved the fact I had red hair like his, I got distracted and I can't decide how to do my hair." She said crying again.

He seemed to reach her in a heartbeat holding her in his arms as she cried into them. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Gilbert.

He stroked her hair gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her plainly.

"I know what the doctor was thinking you know. There's no hope for papa is there? he's not going to recover."

Gilbert tried as he might couldn't hold back the tears. "I don't think so either." He sighed as they stood together.

It was a few minutes later Anne pulled back and looked up at Gilbert "please don't leave me tonight?" she asked of him.

He hesitated a moment knowing the conventions, knowing the implication if anyone were to find out he had slept in the same bed as her now. As children, they were innocent of it, but he couldn't help the answer he gave as he looked down into the wide expressive eyes of Anne. "Okay." He agreed.

The covers drawn over their heads they lay on the bed, Anne tucked in Gilbert's arms, hugged into him and talked until she fell asleep. He watched her for a while and gently stroked her hair until his eyes slowly closed.

It was only the next day they were called into her parents bedroom for their final goodbyes. Walter asked to see Gilbert too.

Gilbert said beside the bed, there was only the two of them there. He looked to Gilbert and choked out "my girls?" he said to him.

Gilbert shook his head "will always be protected." He said to him. "I will see to that."

Walter managed a smile before his hand reached at Gilbert's "My son." He said simply. Gilbert smiled and nodding the water spilling from his eyes.

When Anne went in there were no words spoken, but a silence which filled the air as the two couldn't say seem to say goodbye, before the doctor came in telling her, her time was up Anne reached round her fathers neck "I love you papa." She said before her mother entered the room. Anne flung from the room and ran straight into Gilbert's open arms.

A week later, no one judged the close nature of Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe as he walked with Anne and Bertha, no one judged as they stood in the churchyard Gilbert's arm consistently round Anne. No one seemed to have the words to express the loss of the school teacher who was much beloved in Avonlea, after seventeen years much of Avonlea had been taught by Mr Shirley. The church and churchyard were full, cramped of the village of Avonlea as they said their final farewell, and read the tombstone,

 _Here lies Walter Shirley, most beloved Husband, Father and Teacher. 1846-1881_


	29. Times a changin

Dear Anne,

The board has accepted my application for the school. They said anyone by the name of Shirley was more than welcome to teach at Avonlea school, it appears even now your father's good name continues to protect us. It's been almost eighteen years since I stepped in a classroom, I didn't understand back then why I should give up my career because I was only to marry, then I held you in my arms dearest Anne, and then I saw Gilbert come to you and hold you like you were his. I realised, the precious work I had to do was to raise you. But, you have grown and in university, it seems teaching at least for the time being is my calling.

I know you morn sweet Anne, about losing your father. I know you wish you had more time before you had to go back to college, but Anne, promise me, you will still work, still strive to do more. Your father was so proud of you Anne, he wouldn't want you throwing it all away out of grief. The best way we can remember him Anne, is to live.

I miss you Anne, with your father gone it's so quiet around the house, though no doubt I will be glad of this once I have teaching plans to do and assignments to mark (at the moment I'm just getting to know my pupils today was my first day). Gilbert still comes every night to make sure I'm okay, but even he needs to return home every once in a while. He, it turns out is quite the brilliant teacher himself over at Stanley Bridge. Though you and I both know he wouldn't say it, when I met with the board they asked (since they know Gilbert was from Avonlea) if I knew him. Know him! Between myself and Mrs Blythe we raised two children! When I explained Mrs Blythe was my best friend and my daughter was Gilbert's best friend they broke into a flurry of compliments for him and his teaching. I'd expect nothing else from our boy.

….

Love Mamma

* * *

Dear Anne,

It's been busy of late, I'm sorry I haven't written as much as I should. Being a new teacher is always busy.

I have been going to your house every night Anne, checking on your mama, and I often stay and we do our teaching plans together and I realise, when she was my age, when your papa was my age, they had you. And it seems extraordinary to me Anne because the way your mama is, she's like you. Not in the tomboy side of you but in the side of you which is gentle and kind and nourishing and then I make the mistake of looking up and her eyes are just like yours and I could convince myself sometimes it's _almost_ you. Not quite. No red hair, or freckles, no climbing up trees, and we can hardly share _our_ friendship, but she's a lot like you. And Nan, I'm worried for her, she's 35 years old, with the potential to live a very long time…

* * *

Dear Gil,

I know how busy you are, don't give a worry about that! Mama said you are constantly marking and checking work then starting on your own. I know you are there often, mama often tells me in her letters. Thank you, Gilbert, really I mean it, it means the world to me that you look out for my mama.

Yes, papa used to say I looked like mama, except the red hair. Its uncanny really. Its almost unfair that _you_ get to spend time with my mama while I'm stuck out here!

College life is so different to Avonlea. There are socials and plays and dances (all of which I'm eagerly attending) but it seems Gilbert I fill my time but not my soul. I don't think I'm sad just… melancholic really, the world isn't right yet, after papa.

….

* * *

Dear Anne,

Happy Birthday! I wish I was there with you but alas as you read this letter leisurely (I bet) I'm slaving away in a no doubt still colder then it should be classroom, its times like this I'm glad for the hot flask of tea ma does me every day, keeps me warm during the day. But know, I'm thinking of you and it makes me happy. I hope you like your present. (Open it here if you haven't already, because I'm going to talk about it). So, I saw it and I thought of you, a tiny trinket, a locket. Because you think to look at it, it's one thing, but it's not it's something deeper and more wonderful.

Anne you sound sad, lonely even. I miss you a lot but make sure you surround yourself with then things which remind you that your papa lived rather than the cruel fate of how he left us. I miss your pap too Nan, it still makes no sense inside my head that I'll never be able to talk to him about… anything! He won't reprimand us for climbing trees or rescue us if we were to run away.

Do you remember the time when I was about nine and Aunt Mary Maria came to stay? She was busy reprimanding me for having a girl for a best friend ( _STILL_ heaven forbid!), she called me a 'sissy' and threatened (then almost) spanked us both (telling us she would spank the friendship out of us), your papa appeared from nowhere and gave her a shouting at her as only a red head could for attempting to spank not only 'a stranger's daughter but a 'family boy'! He proceeded to tell her all the virtues I had as a man _because_ we were best friends. I was shocked because I had never in nine years seen your father shout before (and I realised that day why I should never make him loose his temper… although he almost did one day a little bit later at me) but then I was so immensely proud that he saw me as a man! We should remember your papa like that.

…

* * *

Anne read her letter again and smiled fondly at the font. She stroked the letters gently knowing his fingers had been on the page only days before.

Gilbert was right of course. Gilbert was always right. She missed him so entirely, it was like there was a Gilbert shaped whole in her heart and nothing could fill it. She sighed gently and brought out her open book again placing the letter and envelope in it as a book mark.

She jumped slightly as a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me? Are you Anne Shirley?"

She looked up and forced a smile for the stranger "that's right."

He smiled back "May I?" he asked her, pointing at the empty space beside her underneath the tree.

"Of course." She said gently.

"I was at the poetry recitals on Friday, I loved your rendition of Bright Star, by John Keats." Anne genuinely smiled at the compliment "I thought you should have won by far."

Anne shook her head and laughed, "No, I didn't enter it to win it." Anne admitted. "Although it would have been nice Miss Swanner…" she started.

"Won, because her father was in the judgment board." He said with raised eyebrow.

Anne looked to him in amazement "No!" she exclaimed.

"Professor Baxter had an affair many years ago because his wife was 'barren', then left the poor mother when she fell pregnant. However, when his wife found out she insisted the child was his he should take responsibility for it, the child had by this time, already been named but he did as his wife told him, then miraculously Mrs Baxter went on to have three children of their own." He looked seriously at her "You didn't think the girl who tripped on two words forgot to recite three lines all together and stuttered her way through the rest of the poem won on merit did you?" he asked her.

Anne chuckled in relief. "Well, I did find it strange." She sighed. "Oh but Emma is such a sweet thing." Anne said trying to remember to be ladylike.

"Yes she is very sweet." He agreed. "But it's not her I'm asking to attend the spring dance with."

Anne _almost_ blushed at the invitation, indeed she was very flattered that a tall dark handsome stranger was talking to her. "Well thank you." She smiled, "but I'm afraid I can't attend a dance with someone whose name I don't even know…"


	30. My Mission

Hi Folks,

So many of you noticed its probably Roy Anne was speaking to at the end of the last chapter and voiced concerns.

This Roy is NOT the same kind of man Roy is in my other story Drawing Parallels. Read my other stories, where I have portrayed Roy he's been a complete gentleman. (However I think being married to Roy the rich man would be a difficult life but that's a different matter just because of his position in life)

I will not give any spoilers here except I think what is obvious but I will say I don't count Anne as being stupid for the road she chooses. I think she may be getting disheartened and wants to know where she stands with people. Remember she is very young in this. So personally, I don't think any of it are stupid mistakes, it's a young mistake, yes. But, sometimes I think we look back in hindsight and think "well that was stupid" maybe it is, maybe it was, but we take a journey to get there and we forget how we got there and realised, anyway that's my 2 cents.

* * *

Bertha studied Gilbert's face from the other side of the table. She couldn't help but see the tiny tot she had met all those years ago, yet looking at him now, he had certainly grown into a handsome young man.

Since Anne had gone to college he hadn't failed once in coming by and saying hello, these hellos had extended to class planning since she had taken over Avonlea school. She suspected he knew she'd be lonely. She smiled softly at a memory.

 _Gilbert was four and Anne was two. She and Mrs Blythe had believed both Anne and Gilbert asleep as they had caught the flu together and wouldn't be parted._

 _They were talking about how it seemed to be every Pye's mission in life to make life difficult for everyone else (their girl Josie about Anne's age had on several occasions bullied Anne's dolls out of her hands) Gilbert had silently come down the stairs they were only alerted to his presence when he had said "what's a 'mission in life'?"_

 _"_ _Gilbert!" Mrs Blythe said happily opening her arms for him "I thought you were asleep."_

 _He shrugged coming over to his mother's arms and settling there for a moment. "I was but then i wasn't and i didn't want to wake Nan." He looked again to his mother "what is 'a mission in life'?"_

 _Bertha smiled "some people believe Gilbert we are sent to earth from heaven for a specific reason. Some people are meant to be doctors or teachers, artists or writers. When it's a mission it's more than a job, it's something in your soul you are meant to do."_

 _They had thought they had explained it well enough as Gilbert went quiet and dutiful had fallen asleep, Bertha offered to take him up to bed again as she needed to check on Anne anyway had taken him up to Anne's room, Anne in her bed she placed Gilbert on the windowsill and started to tuck blankets round him._

 _"_ _Mrs Hurley?" Gilbert whispered as she did._

 _"_ _Yes Gil?" She replied._

 _"_ _i know what my mission in life is." He said sleepily._

 _"_ _oh?" She said with a smile not expecting a serious answer from a four year old._

 _"_ _I was born to take care of Nan." He said gently._

 _Bertha's jaw dropped slightly her heart melted again at the little boy in front of her. "oh? " she managed. "that might change as you get older. " she said to him._

 _He shook his head and yawned closing his eyes again as he said "no, i don't think it will."_

Bertha looked at him now and wondered if any part of that little boy she had known had survived and if he felt the same. "Gilbert." She said out loud interrupting his thoughts.

"hmm?" He said looking up at Bertha.

"How much of bring little do you remember?" she asked him.

He smiled thoughtfully for a second, only someone related to Anne could ask such an abstract question let alone expect an answer. "As little and as much as anyone else does I expect." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled almost dreamily. "Do you remember when you and Anne had the flu? You must have only been about four."

Gilbert's mind wandered back. "was that the one…" he started with a smile "when Anne was feeling so very ill you told her you had to tie back her hair it would make it easier for her and she just sat on your lap and shook her head saying no until you gave up?"

Bertha laughed "Yes that's the one." She told him she paused before she continued "I don't suppose you remember anything about missions in life?" she asked him delicately.

Gilbert played with his pen for a moment "I said mine was to take care of Anne." He said quietly.

"Yes you did." Bertha said gently. There was silence between the two as Bertha picked up her pen again, "So much has changed." She said wistfully.

There was a silence again a longer one this time before Gilbert managed to quietly choke out "Not that."

Bertha's eyes looked up to Gilbert's and with that one look, Bertha knew for certain what her husband had told her many times. The conversation she had with Walter, many many times and although she loved Gilbert like a son had refused to believe their friendship was anything more.

 _"_ _I'm telling you he's struck with her!" Walter had said._

 _"_ _Gilbert?" Bertha had said. "Gilbert-Gilbert, Gilbert Blythe Gilbert?"_

 _"_ _Yes!" Walter had told her. "I know first-hand what happens when a boy falls in love with was Willis girl."_

 _Bertha smiled. "Anne is a Shirley girl." Bertha said. "and Anne's not even 14 yet…"_

 _"_ _But Gilbert is sixteen, and correct me if I'm wrong, we were about that age when…"_

 _"_ _I know how old we were." Bertha said softly. "But really Walter?" she had asked._

 _"_ _Really, really. I saw it with my own two eyes, Gilbert Blythe is in love with Anne."_

 _Bertha shook her head "then what on earth are they fighting about?"_

"How long?" Bertha asked him.

Gilbert half shrugged. "Forever." There was silence between the two of them "I promised Mr Shirley I'd take care of you both." He said quietly. "I intend on keeping that promise." He said quietly. With that Bertha couldn't contain herself anymore, she stood from her seat and rounded the table leaned over him and hugged him.

She grinned as she pulled away "its always nice to have a man around the house."


	31. Setting plans

Hi Folks,

I had an original thought with this story and its taking the path it needs to in order to get to that point. I know people will think its strange thats okay, stick with me you'll see its worth it.

Again thank you all so very much for following for commenting for PM's its so fun to do this with you all, this one again is long ( but not as long as most so... but the end is in sight... at least from my perspective!

* * *

Gilbert waited patiently outside the college, he was sure from Anne's in depth descriptions of the school this was the right building for her.

 _On Thursday I'm mostly in the Pullman building._ She had written _. And I'm glad because it's the most beautiful building on campus. It was donated to the university by a Lt. Pullman who had it built specifically for the university. But it is so ornate you'd think it was a church, it has the angels and everything on them, it says his wealth still exists in Kingsport but I don't know any Pullmans in Kingsport at all!_

He waited patiently under the arches quite happily. It was a warm day he was glad his own school was out for the short Easter break. When he heard a group of girls coming out of the building.

"Professor Henderson says we should study it is on the finals."

"It ought to be…" Anne replied her head stuck in her book which made Gilbert chuckle. "…it would be a little heresy to say it's an English literature paper and not have at least one of the questions on Shakespeare." She said as she sat on a bench.

"Hey Shirley!" she heard behind her as she turned to hear who was talking.

"John." She acknowledged.

"Look at what I have here!" he smiled waving a paper in front of her. "why its my advanced science paper." He said with a boast and a playful smile.

She reached for it and looked at the grade "89%." Anne said with a smile. "An admirable mark." She said with a glint to her eye, which made Gilbert smile.

"Come on then." He said.

"Come on then what?" Anne asked.

"What was yours?" he asked.

"You know I don't have to tell you." She said with a grin as he sat beside her and she handed him a paper.

"96!" John said loudly it made Gilbert laugh.

Anne immediately looked up confused before she saw him. A loud shriek bounded from Anne before she leapt to her feet abandoning her group of friends and her books as she ran straight for Gilbert and leapt into his arms as they laughed together he spun her slightly in his arms.

"what?! How?!" she squealed

He grinned "schools out for a long weekend then two days for 'teacher preparation'" he smiled as he looked at her "how could I not?" He said then she threw her arms around him again hugging him.

"Boyfriend?" she heard from behind her, her friends had gathered her books together and handed them to her.

"No, no no" Anne said more insistently then Gilbert liked "This is Gilbert!" she said with a wide smile to her friends.

"Gilbert?" one said with a smile to him.

"The Gilbert?" another one said.

"The Gilbert?" he questioned.

"Oh we've heard all about you!" the first said.

"Oh?" he said nervously.

"Underexaggerated your handsomeness though." The other one flirted to him.

Gilbert blushed and chuckled a little.

"I said he was handsome." Anne said quietly and defensively.

He looked to her quietly before the rest of the group came over.

"So this is Gilbert?" John asked giving him a handshake. "The one man who can beat Anne Shirley's grades." He said with a smile. "I've been trying all year."

Gilbert smiled. "I don't know about beat," he said. "draw maybe."

"well in any case she certainly has me outwitted." He smiled.

"So I heard." Gilbert grinned.

"I best be off." John smiled.

"Meeting with Katie?" She asked.

"Yep." He said with an emphasis on the 'p'. "Next time Anne Shirley." He said with a grin.

"Doubtful." Anne laughed.

John was saying goodbye to the other girls when Gilbert whispered. "Katie?"

"His girlfriend." Anne whispered back.

"Gilbert." John said with a smile to him, "glad to have met the legend." He said with a smiled then said to the girls "ladies."

"And now we'll fade into insignificance now Gilbert is here." One of the girls said.

"Aw now that's not true." Anne objected.

"Well we'll make it easy for you." The other said. "Glad to have met you Gilbert." And with a few pleasantries they were gone.

"oh tell me you'll come to the recital tonight with me!" Anne said with a smile "you aren't too tired, are you? Where are you staying?"

He grinned gently, "I am tired but I don't have to be, I'll come tonight of course."

Once caught up Gilbert they found themselves on the shore the warm April sun shining on them the whole afternoon. Anne felt the warm sand in her toes as she almost felt comfortable enough to nod off, but she had Gilbert! In Kingsport! She knew she would need to rearrange tonight, she was due to attend, but the company would have been quite different. She would have enough time to go and explain to him at least.

"So there was a couple of reasons I came." He said honestly.

"I knew there was a reason!" Anne smiled. "Come on then."

"Well the first, I wanted to tell you first." He said with a smile. "I know what I want to be. What I want to do with my life." He said. He suddenly found himself holding her hands rubbing them gently with his thumbs. He was nervous, incredibly so. "It's a long journey ahead of me and I don't think I could do it alone." He told her.

"Gil?" Anne asked him.

"I want to be a doctor." He said looking to her nervously.

The thoughts ran through Anne's head then she broke into a smile. "A Doctor?!" she exclaimed, "Gil that's wonderful!" she said.

He broke into a full smile. "I want to find a cure for… well in particular Typhoid, for your papa, but other illness, ailments, and disease and ignorance…"

Anne nodded with a smile "Gilbert this is wonderful!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just wonderful."

Gilbert held her arms, snuggling in for a moment before he pulled away. "See in order to come to college, I've been saving up, you know this, but to get some extra money together, I've taken a job over the summer. At a newspaper, out in New Glasgow."

Anne's face fell. "Oh? That far?" she asked him, disappointed she wouldn't have him all summer to ramble in the woods with. "Well I suppose that makes sense."

"It's all summer Anne, I wouldn't be home at all." He said swallowing.

"Oh." She acknowledged. "Well I can't pretend I'm not disappointed. "She told him honestly. "But of course you need to."

"You don't mind?" he asked her. "I mean, not just this summer but it all, being a doctor takes time."

"Mind?" She said slightly dazed still. "No, no of course not, you know I'm here when you need me."

He smiled tenderly at her. "Thank you Nan." He said.


	32. Time passes

I know this one is a short chapter but I'm breaking it for a very logical reason... on the up side you do get two chapters at once so...

* * *

Summer came and went both slower and quicker then it ought. Anne in the heat of summer felt Gilbert's absence more than ever. She found unfortunately, it gave her time to think and they were melancholic thoughts. Her father gone, she hadn't had time to miss him or think about his passing with a busy term at college but now, back in Avonlea, with no one to really distract her Anne seemed to glide from room to room with nothing to do. She missed Gilbert over the summer, with her sadness she thought there was no way he could have left for the summer if he really missed her all that much. She came to a conclusion that as a man of nineteen, if he didn't love her now, he never would, she needed to get over Gilbert once and for all. She decided to put her feelings in the back of her mind and really concentrate on her life, and college. Love she concluded, apparently didn't come in the form of a best friend she had known all her life, neither did it come in the sweetness between them, what she used to call 'sacred moments'. Those times, of comfortable silences where neither one of them would talk but the simple act of being together was enough for both of them, in any case Gilbert didn't need to be distracted from his goal with a romance.

Gilbert had felt the same, in that he had missed Anne, but the longing to be with her only fuelled his work at the newspaper. He would work his way into her affection, maybe if he was willing to show he was a worker, that not everything just fell into his hands, maybe it would make her see him as a man rather than the little boy she climbed trees with.

Winter came to both and the snow lay deep and frozen. Only telegrams were able to be sent from the mainland to the island. No ferry would leave due to the risk of iceburgs. Anne was devastated when she couldn't make it home for the Christmas holidays.

Even more devastated was Gilbert. He had built up the courage to tell her. To say to her exactly why she had been the first he had shared his future plans with. Why it was her he always consulted, why it hurt so much to be apart. He couldn't tell her these things in a letter or a telegram, she deserved this sort of thing in person, to be told in person just how wonderful she was, how much he loved her.

'The Summer,' he thought to himself. 'Yes, the summer in some ways would be better, more time in the outdoors to ramble together to have long lazy conversations together.' He justified. It would have the added bonus of being right before he joined her at Redmond. He could go there a taken man.

The term went quite differently for Anne. She had been busy both academically and socially. Her Academia putting her above the rest of the school. She had sent out a manuscript for publication and was awaiting word from the (several) publishers she had sent it to. Socially she was at many poetry readings and many dances.

That's not to say when it came to the end of term she wasn't relieved in some respects, but nervous in other ways, after all she would need to tell Gilbert now….


	33. Everything changes

AN: because this couldn't wait! Make sure you read chapter 32 first it explains the huge time gap!

* * *

"Anne!" He called seeing her come off the train. He ran towards her picking her up and swinging her round.

"Oh Gilbert!" she sighed happily, "Oh thank the heavens I'm home!" she exclaimed pulling back and looking at his wide smile. "I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too," He told her pulling out some lily of the valleys for her.

"Awww Gilbert!" She exclaimed taking the flowers in hand and smelling them deeply. "Aren't they beautiful!?" she exclaimed.

"yes." He agreed "Beautiful."

She looked up at him and threw herself into his arms them hugging closely.

Together the words came out "I have something to tell you." They looked to each other and laughed for a moment. They walked towards the ladies waiting room

"Please," he said simply. "Ladies First." He told her.

She smiled and gracefully took the offer. "Well there was a little bit of something I omitted from my letters." She told him gently leading him to sit.

"Oh?" He asked her.

"Well you see, there has been a certain, gentlemen who has been escorting me to all the school dances and socials, you can imagine." She said to him. "Well, you see for such a long time, he was just a friend you see, I thought it would be odd to just start mentioning him when…" she trailed and looked up, seeing Gilbert's smile drop. She felt her own heart drop. "…but you see its got quite serious." she added quietly. He looked at her as if she was speaking in an alien language. Her heart thumped in her chest as she managed "he asked me to marry him."

He stood up and paced the floor for a minute before Anne found it in her to speak again. "The wedding is at the end of the summer." She spoke softly.

Gilbert froze, feeling as though he was being stabbed with every word she said. He couldn't find it in him to speak.

His thoughts couldn't comprehend what was happening. Anne was engaged! Engaged! To another man! And she would be married by summers end!

"You can't be serious!?" he blurted.

"And why not?" She asked taken aback by his reaction.

"What about your college degree?" he asked.

Anne swallowed and pointed her noise slightly in the air "I won't be needing it." She said.

"Don't you _want_ it?" he asked her.

"Want, need. I want plenty of things in life, It doesn't mean I get them." She tried to justify, but it wasn't a justification to him.

"You've been given the opportunity handed to you on a _platter_ , you have a scholarship which will see you through all four years! Do you know how many people would _kill_ for _that_ opportunity! Do you know what _I_ would do for that opportunity! And you're just _throwing_ it away?!" he asked, "that's not you Anne!" he sighed "and what of him?" He added "You can barely know him!" he exclaimed.

"I've known him fourteen months." She tried.

She could barely believe it when he turned and looked at her as if he was deeply hurt "Fourteen months?" he questioned. "You were seeing him when I came to Kingsport?" He asked her.

Anne swallowed.

"Your friends…" He said coming to a realisation "they said boyfriend, I thought it was just because we were hugging but, _you_ were seeing _him_ and they thought I was _him_." He said as if he felt sick by the thought. He looked up "About your birthday?" He said.

She nodded. "He invited me to a spring dance, it sort of escalated from there." She said gently. Anne looked down into her lap "You calculated that really fast." She said trying to lighten the mood. "Your superior maths skills are showing again."

"I count every second I'm not with you." He chocked.

They were silence for a moment "Why can't you be happy for me Gil?" she whispered.

Gilbert tried to find the gasp in his lungs but was finding it hard to breath. "Let's get you home." He said quietly before he walked over to the door and held it open for her.

The buggy ride home was silent, there was an uncomfortable lull in the cart. Gilbert had dutifully got her case from the train loaded it and had helped her onto the buggy. But he hadn't spoken a single word to her on the way back.

They travelled past the red road of their childhood, kicking up a red daze they used to run through the steep hill they climbed up and rolled back down, both of them would be covered in dried cut grass in their hair's to their feet and green stains which would take Mrs' Blythe and Shirley hours to scrub out of their clothes. The trees Walter would find them in the lake Gilbert attempted to take Anne fishing on. Once filled with the laughter of the memories, now stood eerily still and silent for Gilbert. He couldn't comprehend it. At the end of the summer she would be married to someone else.

They pulled up outside of Anne's house and Bertha came out to meet her daughter but knew something was wrong the moment she set eyes on Gilbert. She paused by the door and watched her daughter turn to Gilbert. "Won't you come in?" She asked him.

"I best get home." He said quietly. "I'll get your trunk of course but then I must be off." He said quietly.

"Oh." She said disappointed. "Won't you come by later?" she asked him wide eyed and hopeful. He looked up and swallowed. He looked into her eyes and couldn't seem to help the nod. "Gil." She said quietly. "Just, with having no male relatives anymore, with papa gone, I was wondering… if you wouldn't mind… If you would give me away?" she asked gently.

The words wouldn't form at first, he slowly looked up and managed "of course Anne." He told her. "It would be my honour." She jumped out the buggy and started to walk towards the house.

"Nan?" he called.

"Yes." She said turning back to look at him.

"What's his name?" he asked her. "The man I'm giving you away to? What's his name?"

She took a breath before the words seemed unnatural to her lips facing Gilbert "Royal," she said "Roy Gardner."


	34. Excastly as you are

He grinned slightly as he found the window unlocked but quickly bit it back. This wasn't gentlemanly like and at aged 20 he should know better, but still, it was _Anne_ , he _needed_ time alone with her.

He stood in her room and she stood from her bed. "I wasn't sure if you would come." She told him.

"I said I would." He said.

There was silence between them for a minute. "It's just you seemed angry on the way home." She said softly.

"Not angry." He almost muttered. "Just surprised." He told her.

"Surprised?" She said only half asking. "That someone could love me?" she asked.

He broke eye contact and bit back his temper, one hand squeezing between his eyes the other on his waist. "That's not fair." He managed before he looked up at her. "Getting married." He stated "thats big... Huge... Just wow!" he said to her

"I know. " she said with a slight tremor in her voice. She came to him and wrapped her arms around his neck cuddling in.

He closed his eyes half in sadness and half in relief of having her hug him again. He slowly wrapped his arms round her tiny waist swaying slightly at her scent, 'how can she still smell of cake and strawberries?!' his mind wandered.

Anne pressed into him further burrowing her nose in the crook of his neck. She managed to control the gasp she felt as his hands settled round her, she forgot this feeling, this absolute feeling of feeling so safe and secure and surrounded with... 'No! It isn't!' she reprimanded herself. 'He never wanted you!' She told herself again.

"I've missed you Gil." She told him gently again not letting go.

"I've missed you too." He said equally to her. "Congratulations Anne," he managed to croak out "I mean it. " he told her pulling back from the hug.

"Thank you." She said trying to fake a smile that never reached her lips.

"can i ask you something?" he requested.

"Anything." She replied.

"have you told the university yet that you aren't going to be using the scholarship? " he asked her.

"Oh." She said with a slight blush. "no, not yet, but please don't tell Roy I've put it off..."

"Do me a favor?" he interrupted.

"Anything. " she said again.

"Just don't send it, don't tell them you won't be taking the scholarship until you are married, send the letter first thing, hell I'll do it for you of you like, just wait until then?" He asked. "please?"

Anne slowly nodded, "Yes... " she said slowly, "that makes sense. " she told him. "I do... " she stopped and then corrected herself "I _did_ want that degree you know."

Gilbert looked at her, so that was it. She does want the degree! He'd talked her out of it! "i know that. "

"it would just be a waste of time and energy." She clarified "being the wife of man like him has it's obligations which i must... Free up my time so i can dedicate myself to these causes. "

Gilbert swallowed, "aren't you going to be an author, you've talked about being an author since we were... "

"I won't have time. " she said softly shaking her head.

Gilbert looked at her in the eyes and felt irrevocably sad for her. Her eyes seemed to be speaking a sadness which she seemed unaware of.

"Would you rather I used the front door from now on?" He asked trying to change the subject

"No." she said shortly, "why would you do that?"

"You're…. You're kidding right?" he asked perplexed. "It's your bedroom window."

"So?" she asked.

"So?" he reflected. "Its not… Would your fiancé like the idea of another man being in his fiancée's bedroom?"

"Oh." She said confused.

"Oh?" He reflected.

"I didn't think of that." She said with a heavy swallow. Gilbert stood as if waiting for an answer. "But it's you." She said simply.

"You haven't told him about us doing this?" Gilbert asked her.

"No!" Anne said with a slight giggle. "Of course, I haven' a different world, theirs you see." she took a deep breath then announced "I'm a lady around him."

Gilbert was stunned for a moment, not because Anne wasn't ladylike around him but because she thought it was necessary to behave differently around her fiancé, soon to be husband. "Good for him then."

"Yes, it is really." Anne told him sternly picking up on the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "His family are more than affluent and so the to be bride of the heir of the fortune must have a certain decorum to her."

Gilbert felt sick to the stomach but somehow couldn't stop the scoff from coming out.

"And what does that mean Gilbert Blythe?!"

"Come, on, Anne!" He almost breathed out exasperated, "and you're going to wear this façade for the rest of your life? Every day? Every second?"

"Its not a façade!" she said angrily. "I am a lady!"

An echo filled the space of a former child Anne exclaiming 'I'm no lady!' in Gilbert's mind and he felt the tears start to sting in his eyes.

"I never said you weren't."

"Then what _are_ you saying?" she asked.

"What about the Anne who since she was ten years old wanted to be a writer! Half those letters you sent to me had in stories you had made up...! Or the Anne who wants to climb trees or go horseback riding... "

"I should have listened to my mother, it'll risk my hymen breaking." She said her nose going slightly in the air as it did when she was trying to prove herself in the right.

It wasn't the discussion of her 'womenhood' which bothered Gilbert, no, in fact since the day they had reunited all those years ago where they had talked briefly about the differences in their bodies, they shared deeper conversations on the matter, neither Anne nor Gilbert seemed particularly surprised on the differences between them, they seemed, both of them to appreciate the other more for them. The thing which really bothered Gilbert was what Anne was implying "Oh and I suppose it being intact shows your worth or ability or…" Anne looked up at him silently she meant to defend the position but the words never came. "…what are they going to do demand proof?!"

"you'd understand if you were in his social class." Anne started.

"oh and what is that suppose to mean?!" He snapped back.

"You don't have land or property or any assets..." She gave an angry huff at his face

"i don't need land or property to know what your talking about is archaic and barbaric and should have gone out with the medieval ages!"

"you're _just_ a farmboy!" she exclaimed out of no where, the words she knew were not her own, these were Roy's words ' _the people from your home won't understand my ways, but we live in different worlds, they are farm people they have nothing to protect, but stay with me sweetheart you'll see I'm right. You're smart you'll pick up my world in no time, it's where you belong._ ' "you don't understand! you have nothing to protect!"

"I have _you_ to protect!" he told her his own temper now flaring.

"well you won't have that infliction much longer then will you?!" she fought back.

An icy silence entered again as the words spoken laid to rest in front of them.

"Then I guess I know where the front door is." He said quietly before he turned and opened the window he climbed to the frame one leg out he stopped suddenly and looked her in the eye "you don't need to prove yourself to anyone Anne, not to these people, not to Roy." He said quietly "if your hymen is broken it doesn't mean you aren't virtuous." There was a silence between them as Gilbert looked at her he knew the real Anne was in there and needed reassuring. "you are perfect. Exactly as you are." With it said he scrambled out the window as fast as he could, when he landed on the ground outside his face burned his eyes threatening the tears which he was trying desperately to hide.

Well he wasn't going back there tonight.


	35. The things said-The unwelcome visitor

"Gilbert!" Bertha gasped as he came through the door surprised to see him.

"Sorry to call without notice Mrs Shirley."

There was a silence between them as they looked at each other. "No that's okay, Gilbert, you know you are welcome here anytime." She said almost chocking out the last word. There was a silence before they started together. "Gil-"

"I'm glad." He said and continued quickly "I hope you'll always regard me as a son." He told her.

"You know I will." Bertha said sweetly. "You know Walter did…"

"I know, he told me that night." Gilbert said with a nod before another silence prevailed. "Is Anne here?" he asked Bertha. "I'm afraid the other night, I may have left things a little icy, I just wanted to make up."

Bertha smiled "You mean when you came back and climbed through Anne's window?" Bertha asked him.

Gilbert swallowed guiltily. "I've betrayed your trust." He said quietly.

"No." Bertha said with a smile. "You two never could stick by any rules." She grinned "…and I knew about it as you were growing up too."

Gilbert blushed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Mrs Shirley." He told her "you know nothing ever…"

"DON'T!" Bertha said one hand going in the air open palmed. "You don't even need to finish that sentence. I know."

Gilbert sighed in relief "Well, you won't need to worry about it anymore." He said trying to make a joke "I think we came to the conclusion not to do it anymore." He said his eyes returning to his feet.

There was a silence where he looked up and into Bertha's eyes. "I see." She said quietly and if he was reading almost sadly about it.

"Is Anne here?" he asked her. "Some things were said…" he trailed

"Gilbert…" she started in a tone Gilbert knew where she was going. 'Gilbert I'm sorry I know you love my daughter' sort of tone.

"Please…" he interrupted and looked at her. "Please don't?" he asked of her.

There was another short silence before Bertha talked again. "She went out for a walk, your welcome to stay…" She started as her daughter walked through the door.

"Gilbert." Anne said her cheeks flushing.

"Hello Anne." He said gently.

"The parlour is free." Her mother told them with a nudge towards the door.

The two friends walked in silence to the empty room.

"I just wanted to…"

"I should say…" They both started at once. They looked at each other and laughed.

Anne going serious looked at him "Thank you, for what you said." She said to him taking him by his hand. "You are very sweet."

He looked nervously at her "but?" he said tentively.

"But I can't ignore the precautions his family have put in place for their prosperity's protection." She said carefully. There was a marked silence but it was a calm one. "… and I was wrong about one thing." She told him.

"Oh?" He asked.

"You do have something to protect, I'm sorry, what I said, What I mean to say is… they weren't my own words."  
"Anne," he said gently and carefully to her, "You know you are worth more than all the money in the world?" he asked her. "I just, I find it difficult that's all."

"I know its old fashioned." Anne said blushing more.

"Archaic, I said it was archaic."

"And you're right." She told him. "But it only got to be archaic because it was done and it has been done for many many generations."

"Can we drop it?" he asked. "We're sorry for the things we said. Yes?"

"Yes." Anne replied.

"Then lets move on." He said gently to her, to which she threw her arms around him freely.

There was a knock on the parlour door before her mother entered "sorry to interrupt but Anne you're popular today…" her mother started but was interrupted but the presence who followed her.

"Ailne!" Anne exclaimed and Gilbert noticed immediately stiffened.

"Hallo Anne." Ailne said her nose going in the air and a small curtesy given. "I don't believe that's the proper way to greet someone."

"I apologise." Anne said with an almost flat voice and a curtsey. "I was surprised by you being here, I thought you would be coming with Roy."

" _Royal_ had some family business to attend to." She said haughtily. "May I ask what you were doing in a room alone with another man?"

"It's Gilbert." Anne said plainly. Gilbert looked to her and saw those angry emotions being suppressed. Which was so unlike Anne, she would normally show her irritation.

"Oh yes," Ailne continued "Your…" she trailed looked right through Gilbert as if he weren't there "playmate." She said with a hint of disgust to her voice. She turned to Bertha her nose upturned "You need better chaperoning." She said as she sat on the edge of the seat in the corner. "I don't know why my brother agreed to allow you to let a man who isn't even your relative give you away."

Anne swallowed before talking "Roy…"

"Royal." Ailne interrupted "please call him by his full name, why he shortens it I don't know but in front of me and mama you will call him Royal."

"Royal…" Anne continued "…understands the significance of Gilbert in my life."

"Um." Ailne sounded. "A significance that will end when you marry." She said then looked right at Gilbert.

"Ailne!" Anne exclaimed quietly.

"No, Anne…" he started before she coughed in the corner. "… it's okay." He said simply. "I better go." He told her. "It's been a pleasure Miss Gardner."


	36. The unknown

The next few days Anne felt strangulated by Ailne's presence. Roy's other sister Dorothy was sweet and kind and would be lovely to everyone, why would Roy send Ailne ahead and not Dorothy?

Ailne was _everywhere_! Anne started to wash the dishes, Ailne was there telling her no lady needed to. Anne washed her clothes, Ailne was there insisting a maid should be hired to do such things, Anne suggested walks but Ailne preferred to sit with her nose upturned in the parlour on the edge of the sofa criticizing everyone and everything.

By day three Anne was at her wits end. Her mother distracted Ailne and shooed Anne out the back door seeing her daughter's discomfort. "And don't come back till sundown!" she told her daughter.

It was mid-afternoon when she reached the pond Gilbert had taken her fishing on all those years ago. Ghosts of her former self and Gilbert played around her mind.

 _"You said you were bored." He laughed. "You should be careful what you wish for."_

 _They lay on the pond side laughing for a moment before Gilbert stood up and helped Anne to her feet. They slipped up the bank sliding a few times before making it to the path._

 _Come on." He said happily. "I left the picnic basket on the harbour, there's a blanket in there we can use."_

 _Anne watched the ghost of her past and wanted to touch her, to tell her all she knew, to tell her…_

"Anne!" Gilbert said in surprise as he came the other way, A fishing rod in hand and kitted out.

"Gil," She said with a small curtsey which confused them both for a moment.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"A curtsey." She said. "Sorry it was automatic, Ailne…" She paused and stopped herself in her tracks.

Gilbert gave a small fake smirk "Well there's no need to be so formal with me." He told her straight. "I'm um, just a playmate after all." He said,

Anne's eyes shut in horror "I never said that to her, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over her."

There was silence for a moment. "You never described me as 'a playmate'?" he asked her.

"No, never, Gilbert I promise…."

"Then I don't need your apology." He told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked in temper.

"Only that _you_ shouldn't be the one apologising Anne!" he snapped back.

They were silent for a moment before Anne let out a small "Oh." They finally looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Gil, just with Ailne around I feel so trapped." She said honestly.

He grinned "How did you get away?" he asked her.

"My mother." She said with a smile. "She smuggled me out."

Gilbert laughed "God bless your mother!" he told her. She laughed with him before she reached out and took the container holding the fish in it from Gilberts right hand and slid her arm into his. "I was going to take them up to 'enchanted circle', start a fire and watch the sun set…"

"Oh and watch the fireflies!" Anne exclaimed grinning widely as he nodded. "Oh Gil do you remember when we didn't know what the fireflies were…"

Gilbert laughed "Yes, I do. Hence the name we gave the field." He said.

"Yes, we thought a witch had cast her spell and we'd recite the rhyme right before the fireflies came out." She said.

"I made that up for you." He said with a grin "so you'd carry on walking." There was silence for a moment before he continued "I have enough fish for two, if you care to join me?" he asked.

She smiled instantly "I would love that."

They got to the circle where Anne put down the bucket and started collecting the firewood.

"Na-ar-ah!" Gilbert said mockingly. "Can't have a lady collecting firewood." He said.

"Don't you dare!" She threatened him with a measly looking stick. Smiling widely his arms went up in mock surrender. The wood was soon collected the fire hot enough to cook the fish on the fire by eight, they finally watched as the light began to fade

"On the land give me stars…" She started the rhyme.

He smiled fondly and continued "That by night I see far…"

"no harm can come near…" She said

Before he finished "By them, I have no need fear."

Anne gave a small sigh and picked up Gilbert's arm and put it around her hugging into him. He swept his hand up and down her arm as he wondered if she remembered the first time the rhyme had be said.

 _Gilbert!" she called as they crossed the path. "I'm scared!" she exclaimed. It was winter and darkness had come across them faster than they expected it had only been half four by the time they reached the small circle in the woods._

 _Don't be scared Nan." He told her. "I'm here." He said taking her hand. "I'll take care of you." She stayed rooted still, he smiled before he sat her on a fallen tree trunk "Hey Nan, want to see something magical?" He asked her, knowing the creatures came out this time of night but wasn't sure what they were still, she smiled and nodded. "well you see an enchantress cast a spell on this very field, that stars came from heaven to light the way."_

 _Anne looked at him with raised eyebrow._

 _You don't believe me?" he asked her._

 _I'm five and scared not stupid Gilbert!" she exclaimed._

 _Stupid huh?" he asked. "Alright then, I guess we won't need the incantation for them." He said teasingly knowing Anne would wonder._

 _Incantation?" she asked. "Really?" She asked._

 _He grinned. "Watch this." He said. Now he would struggle but honestly, he wanted Anne not to be scared._

 _On the land give me stars,"_

 _That by night I see far…_

 _No harm can come near…_

 _By them, I have no need fear."_

 _Then as if he had timed it perfectly the fireflies started to appear. Anne gasped in delight and threw her arms around Gilbert "Its true!" she exclaimed "its true!"_

 _They sat and watched the fireflies before at six o'clock Anne had fallen asleep on his lap, Gilbert grinned as Walter entered the circle._

 _Walter laughed "I should have known I'd find you two out here."_

 _Anne got scared." Gilbert told him. "we stopped here and watched the little lights..."_

Gilbert looked down into Anne's thick red hair and inhaled her scent deeply. He wished they could stay this way forever. He almost flinched as she said to him quietly "We should head back." She told him.

"Yeah." He struggled to say. They both stood up and made sure the fire was out.

Without the fish the walk was freer they joined their hands subconsciously and laughed and played their way back to Anne's house where Anne stopped suddenly at the figure in the door her face going pale as he came out.

"Anne." He said softly bowing before her as she did a quick curtesy forgetting her hand was still in Gilbert's.

"Hello Royal." She said, Gilbert looked to her surprised, her tone seemed so cold, not at all how he would have imagined her greeting her fiancé. He looked at the man in front of him he was as tall as he was maybe a little taller, his dark hair unlike his own was straight and orderly, Gilbert always thought he had dark eyes but Roy's was practically black.

Roy's eyes flashed to their hands where Anne promptly let go, looking down at her feet blushing. "Should I be concerned?" he asked her.

"No!" Anne protested. "No no!" She continued. "This is Gilbert." She told Roy.

His eyes lit up, a smile came across his face as he bowed again "In that case, let me put my best self forward, I must impress the famous Gilbert!" he said genuinely. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance at long last."

Gilbert barely smiled but managed it. "Pleased to meet you too." He said gently.

Roy looked at Anne again. "You look…" he started. "Wild?" he said with a tone of amazement "and your dress is all dirty." He observed "and you smell odd." He said.

"Oh that'll be the fish water." Anne said trying to smooth out her hair with her hands.

"Fish water?" Roy asked amazed.

"And the muck is from the firewood." She added trying to wipe it off with her hand but failing completely.

"Anne, sweetheart," he started reprimanding her "You ought not to do these things, it isn't very ladylike, fishing and firewood and staying out until dusk with a man who you aren't engaged to. I'm just glad its Gilbert, anyone else would be cause for concern." He told her.

Gilbert was waiting for Anne to react, to shout to scream to tell him! As if Anne would be out with any other man but Gilbert this time of night! But all she did was "Yes, Roy, I'm sorry." Gilbert looked to her incredulously, he suddenly felt so very far away from her. She turned to Gilbert "Goodnight Gilbert." She said quietly before she turned towards the door and started to walk in.

Roy looked to Gilbert "Thank you for bringing her home safely." He said to Gilbert. "I was wondering if we could all meet, tomorrow maybe for luncheon, I would like to know you better, I'll bring Anne of course." Gilbert nodded mutely not able to comprehend the change in Anne demeanour. "Good man!" Roy said simply his smile wide. "I really would like to know you Gilbert.." he said expectantly.

Gilbert nodded again and watched as Roy walked up the garden path after Anne. He saw Bertha standing at the door, the look on her face was a sorry one. He shrugged, turned and walked away silently.

Blythe Shirley was most definely Anne's cat, the moment her mistress would be home she'd abandon the nest she'd create in Gilbert's bedroom and go home to Anne. when Gilbert entered his bedroom that night he should have been surprised to see said cat lying on the bottom of his bed again atop the blanket Anne had made Gilbert all those years ago. but as he slumped lying on the bed he knew for himself the reason the cat had returned back to him. The cat purred against his side before lying from his stomach to his chest. his hand found it's way to pet the animal as he said to it "it's alright girl, I'm not sure I know who she is either."


	37. The wrong sort of Right

Those of you with keen eyes might have noticed I deleted some of my older work on here. Some of it I've saved ready for a re write some I've just rid of. Its not that I'm ashamed but simply I've changed so much since starting on here.

But really it was in those early stories I really started to find my voice so thank you all for your support!

* * *

Gilbert was surprised when Roy turned up at his door the next morning.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Roy said with an almost silk voice. "I was wondering if I might know you better."

"Of course." Gilbert said trying his best to keep the mood light. "A walk perhaps, I promise to keep you away from fish ponds." He said lightly. Roy looked at him rather seriously for a moment. "A joke." Gilbert assured him. "I'm kidding."

"Ah Yes." Roy acknowledged "Anne said you liked to joke." He said not understanding Gilbert was trying to make things lighter. "A walk would be good. I would like to see some of this little Avonlea of yours."

Gilbert nodded and they started to walk through the woods, staying mainly on the paths.

"Did you come from Anne's this morning?" Gilbert asked.

"No." Roy admitted. "You know Anne's home is too small for many visitors, I took Ailne to a well-established well run Inn near Stanley Bridge."

"Oh the Inn at the Pier." Gilbert acknowledged

"Yes that's the one, you know it?" Roy asked.

"well not it, but the owners, I've been the teacher over in Stanley Bridge the last two years, their children attended my school."

"There were children there? I didn't even hear them." Roy said.

"They are good children, I would expect their parents would have them well trained for the family business." Gilbert said.

"Yes." Roy said. "I can appreciate that." Roy sighed. "You'll have to excuse Ailne, she's a little intense, I understand she called you Anne's 'playmate'. " Roy said looking at Gilbert.

"Well, in some degree…" Gilbert started.

"No, not in any." Roy said quietly. "Look, I know my station in life Gilbert. I know how I'm viewed. And in some respects, I have a lot of responsibilities, but my father always taught me, never to talk down to anyone. The world needs farmers and teachers and doctors, we need the chimney sweepers the road sweepers, we all have our parts in life in order for this world to function. "

Gilbert smiled. "I think I'll like your father."

"Well he passed away three years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No there's no need to be. The estate was left in my mummy's care until I became of age, in my case, finishing university." He sighed. "She was raised in a rich family and expected to marry into one, she has impossibly high standards which I must meet." He stopped and thought for a moment. "My father worshipped my her and although she has all the spoilt tendencies of a rich girl, she is still my mother."

"I can understand that." Gilbert said.

"She has passed some of these tendencies onto my sister Ailne, but Dorothy was always a daddy's girl, so I think she has a lot of the same personality traits as I do."

Gilbert looked to Roy before he said carefully. "Well it must be nice to have siblings."

"I love my mummy very much." Roy said to him.

"That's good." Gilbert said, "My papa said you could always tell what kind of husband a man would be by the way he treated his mother, if he is disrespectable to her he would be to a wife. You'll be a good husband."

"I hope you think so." Roy said genuinely. "See if you don't like me…" he said gently. "I have no chance with Anne." He told Gilbert.

Gilbert wasn't sure what to say. "well…" he started slowly. "So far, you have made a genuine and good impression." He told him frankly. "Though I'm glad Anne isn't marrying your sister." He said with a smile.

Roy looked at him seriously for a moment. "Ah!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Another joke."

Gilbert's lips unturned to a side grin "hey, you're getting better at this."

* * *

Anne and Roy were sitting in the parlor talking when Gilbert arrived at Anne's house.

There were some marked differences between the two siblings, Gilbert had noticed. Roy it seemed didn't perch on the edge of the furniture as if it were beneath him to sit there, he sat comfortably. Roy tried to help with the little things like chopping wood (although it was done badly and Gilbert had to sharpen the blade afterwards), and pouring the tea, he even helped with putting the washing out.

"Gilbert." Bertha smiled as she was chopping the vegetables.

"Oh here let me help." Gilbert said fondly reaching for a knife.

"Thank you Gil." She said to him. "Potatoes?" she said offering him the vegetable to cut. He nodded. "You know Anne and Roy are in the parlour. You could go in there and…"

"No thank you." He said quietly. "Its too…." He trailed. He looked down blushing.

"You know, Roy tried to peel the potatoes the other day." Bertha smiled.

"Oh?" Gilbert said.

Bertha giggled. "I don't think he's had much training in the kitchen." She said shaking her head. "There was more potato peeled then actual potatoes!"

"Oh dear." Gilbert said. "What did you do?"

"I took the peel and put it in the oven, we had a sort of baked potato skin." She smiled.

"Good thinking." Gilbert told her. He sighed, "but there's nothing not to like." He said, then hopefully looked at her "is there?"

Bertha looked at him sadly. "No Gil." She acknowledged. "he tries where he's not able and is a sweet boy." She sighed. "I want to hate him." She whispered.

Gilbert looked at her. "wanna know a secret?" he asked. "Me too." He smiled at Bertha then looked away sadly.

"He's exactly the right sort of wrong man for her." She whispered.

Gilbert looked at Bertha again. "Thank you." He said with a grin "I don't feel as bad wanting to hate him if you want to too."

They grinned before they started to laugh together. She looked at the peeled potato. "See, it is possible for the potato to be peeled right by a man." She joked.


	38. Starting to Prepare

It was a few weeks later by which time the Gardner's has gone and came again, The purpose in this visit was to plan for the wedding.

"I always liked roses." Anne suggested sweetly. "Pink ones."

"Roses are too common place, everyone expects roses." Aline complained. "And pink? Why would you want a cross bred?"

"well, what about lilies?" Anne asked.

"They are a death flower." Aline almost snorted "Honestly Royal." She huffed, "Have you not taught your fiancée anything."

"Aline." He started "I really don't think its important what flowers…."

"Mother would not like it." She said her nose in the air "Orchids would please mother." She said pointily. This seemed to silence Roy whose eyes went wide to Anne.

Gilbert watched as the light in Anne's eyes disappeared, not for the first time in their presence.

"Anne?" Roy started "If mummy would like it…" he said then hopefully looked at her. Gilbert was willing her to refuse the request. Anne although liked all flowers, always said to him that Orchids had a superiority complex, and Anne always loved the underdog.

But his heart dropped when she said "if its really that important…"

She could feel Gilbert's gaze on her and she knew he would be disappointed in her. Her mind barely registered the joy on Roy's face. "Mother will be pleased." He told Anne sweetly.

"Speaking of which..," Bertha said "When is your mother arriving for the wedding?"

"Oh.." Roy started "well you see…"

"Mother is quite too ill to be moved." Aline announced. "You see she is in Spain in one of our properties there. She simply can't make it back."

"And the wedding of her only son won't make her come back?" Gilbert asked confused.

"No." Aline said shortly.

Gilbert again looked to Anne whose face was completely neutral but he could see it, her eyes were become more and more expressionless. There was no hint of green in them, no playfulness, just a dull grey. He'd never seen them quite so plain coloured before.

"And you see sweetheart that's where our honeymoon comes into play." Roy said.

"Our honeymoon?" Anne asked.

"Well mummy would like to meet you so very much I want to take you there to meet her."

"T… to Spain?" Anne asked with wide eyes. Gilbert looked to Anne who looked terrified, to meeting Roy's mother on her own in a foreign country seemed terrifying to her, but again Anne just mutely nodded.

"It would just be a month or two, you know until mama felt well enough to come home."

'a month or two!' Gilbert thought his heart racing for Anne, if her heart was racing he couldn't tell, but he felt it ought to be, instead she just nodded.

"Good, good, now onto the dress." Aline said her nose turning up again. "The dressmakers will need your measurements, not that there's much to you, we'll need to do something to make you look more fertile, now the dress itself..."

"Actually, I was hoping to wear my mother's dress." Anne admitted.

"Oh!" Roy said with a smile. "A family piece!"

"What colour is it?" Aline asked.

"Well it's a creamy…" Anne started with a smile.

"Its better seen that she is up to date and fashionable she will be better off in _white_." She said shortly. Aline looked up to Roy with her nose upturned "Mother would agree with me." She stated.

"What does it matter if she's not going to be here?" Gilbert burst. If Anne was dulled down enough by this crushing family, he wasn't going to be.

"Mother would know and disapprove." Aline's stated.

Roy opened his mouth as if to speak but then seemed to breath out himself.

"Its alright." Anne said sweetly. "its okay."

Bertha looked sadly. Not because of the dress (Anne could wear whatever she wanted) but because Anne had always wanted to wear her wedding dress.

 _When I get married mama, I'm going to wear your wedding dress!" A little seven-year-old Anne swung round with Gilbert in her mother's bedroom "its so pretty and_ _ **eloquent**_ _!" she emphasized._

 _Married?!" Bertha had exclaimed. "and who will you be marrying?"_

 _Anne looked to Gilbert "You'll marry me, won't you?" she said with a giggle._

 _"well if have to marry a girl..." He said half mocking he looked to Anne and seemed to soften a little "Course I'll marry you Nan." He said._

Bertha's eyes flicked to Gilbert who had left the room. She followed him out and caught up to him.

"Gilbert?" she said finding him in the small room Walter used to use as a study. He sat on a tiny sofa which was in there. She was surprised when his eyes flicked up slightly panicked in them tears were brimming, his eyes relaxed upon resting on Bertha. "Gilbert!" she exclaimed quietly shutting the door behind her and sitting next to him. "Gilbert." She whispered putting her hand on his knee.

"I've lost her." He whispered quietly. "I… I thought I've lost her before but this time its real…" She nodded and he looked at Bertha "…because she's lost herself." Bertha's hand moved round Gilbert's shoulder allowing his head to rest on her shoulder as he continued to cry silently. "Does it always hurt?" he asked.

"Does what always hurt?" she asked him as he came up off her shoulder.

"Love." He said quietly.

Bertha sighed. "When its taken away from you, yes, always."

He took a breath and wiped his eyes. "How did you get over Walter?" he asked her.

She looked to him quite seriously "What makes you think I'm over him?" she asked him.

"Look at you, you're breathing, you can think and talk and eat and sleep." He said to her.

"I do those things because I have to." She said with a shrug. "I don't think…" she trailed quietly "…I won't ever be over Walter." She told him.

"Thanks." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry." She said gently. There was silence between them for a moment. "Help her Gil." Bertha said to him. "You're right, she's lost. And I think, you are the one person in the world who can help her find her way back again." She sighed "oh my sweet boy! " Bertha said empathetically. "I'm so sorry sweet boy."

"I miss her." He said quietly. "... But she's right there but she's not... He dulls her. " he said.

"I know."

There was a few moments of silence between the two, as Gilbert pulled himself together, and he said "come on we better go back in. "

"Of course white won't go with your complexion very well, you'll just look like a ghost, do you tan?" Aline asked Anne.

"No." Anne replied suddenly holding her arms self-consciously.

"Emm," Aline said, "Well need to see what we can do, pale and sickly just doesn't bode well in a bride." There was silence before Aline returned to her list in hand and not looking at Anne said "Oh and we'll need to do something with your hair."

"Don't you think it would look pretty…" Anne started.

"No, I don't mean the style." She said her nose waiving again. "I suppose there is little we can do if any off spring are born with it but you might as well look civilised, we'll dye it brown?"

Bertha's eyes widened quickly while Gilbert hand hit against the door beside him made everyone in the room jump "No!" he objected. "You touch one hair on her head and you'll have _me_ to answer to!"

There was a blind silence for a moment before Roy said gently. "Gilbert is right Aline, that is way out of line, hair dye is quite permanent and you don't really know what colour you end up with."

"You can't want a red-haired bride." Aline told her brother.

"I'd want Anne as my bride even if she had green hair." Roy told her. "You've demanded different flowers a different dress you're thinking of a way round her pale skin, you're having quite _enough_ your own way Aline." He said carefully.

"Excuse me." Anne said quietly. She got up and left the room.

Gilbert paused for a moment resisting the urge to follow. Surely Roy would. He would see he would know, but after a few seconds had past and Aline was now droning on and there was no sign of Roy moving Gilbert slipped out the room he ran upstairs to her bedroom to find it empty. His heart skipped a moment at the thought he didn't know where Anne was. Bertha was close to behind her.

"She's not here." He said slightly panicked.

"You know where to find her." Bertha said. "Go."

* * *

"Will you always know where to find me?" She asked him as he approached. He didn't even know if she would have heard him, she made no indication of being aware of him until she said it. He sat next to her, his legs like hers was dangling over the side of bridge.

"Sadness makes you think of tears, tears make you think of water…" he sighed and put his arm around her.

"I'm ugly." She whined into him.

"That's not true." He whispered back to her.

"I'm too skinny…" she started.

"Slender, your slender, just because your body isn't bursting out of your corset it doesn't make you skinny…"

"and pale…"

"You have porcelain skin. Historically its more fashionable then brown skin anyway. Think Queen Elizabeth, bet she didn't tan either, Van Gogh, Lady Godiva, William Blake… "

"I don't suit white, what bride doesn't suit white?"

"And what kind of person doesn't let a girl wear her mother's wedding dress on her wedding day if that is what she wants?" He said gently to her but sternly in subject. "If you want my opinion Miss Shirley if you can't wear a certain colour it is far less of a flaw than meddling in someone else's wedding day!"

"I can't wear pink either." She said miserably. "Its always made me sad but its true. I look all pink and red like a pig." She said breaking onto sobs again. He held her with both arms shushing her gently and stroking her hair. Before she came up and looked at him. "Bet I'm pretty as a picture now too?"

"You always have and always will be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on." He told her seriously but trying not to sound too sentimental as he brushed the tears away from her.

She looked at him with wide eyes "Really?"

"Um." He said swallowing. "I thought it the first time I lay my eyes on you."

She scoffed and laughed. "You were two." She said as they stood. "You can't seriously remember." She told him.

"I can." He said putting his arm around her (automatically) as they walked.

When they eventually came into view of Anne's house where Gilbert suddenly realised where his arm had been, he quickly moved it in time for Roy making a quick by line for Anne.

"Sweetheart, you disappeared." He said sliding himself beside her putting his arm around her. "You've been crying." He said gently.

"Its nothing really." She said gently.

"You're overwhelmed that's all." He said gently. Gilbert fell back behind them where Bertha met him.

Gilbert wanted to get mad how dare he tell her what she was feeling? What did he know? clearly he didn't, mere guessing at her emotions.

"It took him half an hour to realise she was gone." Bertha said shaking her head.

"To be fair to him…" Gilbert trailed, "His _sister_ is planning his wedding for him." With a grin to Bertha which made her laugh.


	39. Close Call

Bertha for the most part had the most melancholic summer ever. Even worse than the first summer after Walter died, and that, it wasn't right.

The summer before her daughter marrying should be a whirlwind, a romance. Instead Bertha felt incredibly sad.

She watched Anne now trying to occupy herself with a cross stitch pattern and she looked to Anne in such self-defeat. Needlework had never been Anne's strong point. In fact the closest Anne had ever came to Needlework was crocheting, something she took an interest in at about eight. At first Bertha had no idea what Anne was doing. But slowly it became obvious she was crocheting a blanket. A very large blanket. The small nine year old had spent hours on it and Bertha wondered for a while if Anne was doing it for herself., but finally when the blanket was big enough to cover top to toe on a double bed she had asked her mother

 _Do you think its big enough now?"_

 _I'm quite sure it is, it'll fit on your bed twice!" Bertha smiled._

 _Then it'll fit on Gilbert's bed twice?" Anne asked._

 _Bertha looked to Anne. "This is for Gilbert?" She asked her._

 _"Of course." The little miss had admitted. "He said in one of his letter, or more actually he felt cold on a night time. I made it to keep him warm." She smiled. "Do you think he'd like it for Christmas? Can I send it to him in the post?"_

Anne since was quite proficient at crocheting whatever she liked, she'd done herself a smaller blanket, shawls, scarfs and gloves she'd even made some very pretty dolies.

However watching Anne stab herself with the needle on several occasions on the last two minutes Bertha took an inward sigh.

"You know cross stitch isn't for everyone." Bertha said.

"Aline said it is a basic ability of every refined women….ouch!"

"Anne stop." She said gently. "Or you won't have a hand left to put the ring on!" Bertha looked at her daughter. "How does it feel Anne?" Bertha asked her daughter.

"What?" Anne asked her.

"Being in love. How does it feel?" Bertha asked her clarifying what she said.

"Oh." Anne said pausing. "That." Anne put down her cross stitch and looking up. "Well its kind and patient." She said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Bertha agreed. "But how does it feel?"

"Well it enduring and understanding." She replied.

Bertha looked wide eyed to her daughter for a moment and felt so sad. "Yes, but how does it _feel_?" she tried one last time.

"I don't understand." Anne said briefly before she stood up "That's what love is." She said before she walked out the door.

Bertha's eyes filled with tears. Her beautiful wonderful daughter who had been emotive her whole life had somehow repressed those feelings and was just a shell of who she was. She understood how love acts but didn't feel it. Bertha stood up and called up the stairs after her daughter "Anne, sweetheart I'm just going up to the churchyard to visit your papa." She called.

"Okay mother, remember Roy is coming this afternoon with the doctor for the test." She called.

"I've remembered don't worry." Bertha called.

Bertha walked up to the church with a wild bloom in her hands which she lay in front of the tombstone. She sat next to it and stroked it for a moment laying her head on it.

"Hello sweetheart." She said gently. "I have so much to tell you but fear you won't like it. I've been putting it off, telling you that is, for... a while." She sighed as the tears started forming in her eyes. "Though I think you know it already." She sighed. "Anne's engaged." She sighed. "to a man, I fear Walter, she doesn't fully love." She sighed. "He's not a bad man, he's rich and kind and sweet." She sighed. "But Anne, I'm worried. I asked her how she felt and Walter she described what love was but not how if felt." Her tears brimmed "And Walter I want her to _feel_ love!" she bit her lip hard "to _feel_ it!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what you can do sweetheart." She told him, "but you could always work miracles on this side of life." She told him. "I was wondering if you could just work your magic, and somehow, my love, find Anne's heart, and make her feel again!"

She was weeping when Gilbert found her about ten minutes later. "Bertha?" he said kneeling gently beside her putting his arm on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She nodded before she wrapped her arms around him hugging into him for a moment. She came up and looked at him. "Sorry Gilbert." She told him. "I don't know what came over me."

"That's okay." He said gently. "I don't mind." He looked to the tombstone. "I miss him too." He admitted. "I wish he was here."

Bertha nodded. "Me too." She took a deep breath.

Gilbert stood up and offered his hand. "Let me walk you home." He offered.

* * *

So it was that Gilbert was there when the Doctor and the Gardner's arrived.

"You understand Mr Gardner this test is in no way conclusive. A women's virtue isn't only found in the hymen."

Roy stood still and stifled.

"But it is the best way of ensuring no skeletons are in the closet." Aline said heartlessly. "Continue."

The doctor lead Anne up the stairs where Bertha stood from her chair and went to Gilbert. "Stop it Gil please?" She whispered.

"I can't." he said gently. "She's submitting to this willingly." He told her.

"She doesn't deserve it." Bertha said quietly.

Gilbert took a breath and went to Roy. "Is she a virgin?" Gilbert asked him quietly.

Roy looked shocked at Gilbert "You know better than I."

"It doesn't matter what I know, it matters what _you_ know." Gilbert told him.

"Of course, she is!" Roy exclaimed quietly.

"Then what the _hell_ are you doing this for?" Gilbert asked him desperately knowing time as running out.

"He's doing this because its how its done." Aline stated.

Gilbert sighed. "And this is your legacy." He said stiffening himself. "To teach your children generation upon generation that the last thing you do before marrying someone is check to see if their word is true, in other words to never ever trust the person you marry. And to hell of someone took advantage of them once or they made a mistake..." Roy looked to him with wide eyes as if a truth was unveiled to him all at once. "What a legacy!"

At this Roy turned and ran towards the stairs. The rest of the room going after him. Hearing ahead of them. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Stop the test." He knocked furiously on the door. "Doctor am I too late? I don't want the test."

The doctor opened the door and said something to Roy, to which he pushed past and found Anne, wrapping his arms around her as she sat up on the bed. Her arms going around Roy.

Gilbert looked to the doctor.

"I didn't do the test." He said with a sigh of relief. "I must say I'm glad, I don't like it myself."

Bertha turned into Gilbert hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

Gilbert peered into the bedroom and heard their continued whispers.

"I trust you." Roy whispered to her over and over again.


	40. Each kiss a heart-quake

Thank you all for staying with me through this. A few reviewers have voiced concerns, don't worry amigos! This marks the beginning of Anne's realisation chapters and not a moment too soon...

For this too shall pass...

Soon!

* * *

Anne Gilbert and Roy went out for dinner, the day getting ever closer only two days away, their conversation light and fun throughout the evening, it even turned out Roy had an ex-girlfriend. It shocked Gilbert somewhat which is why he asked "So Anne isn't your first kiss?"

"No that was to... A girl who I thought was mine, and wasn't." He said deeply. "I was going to propose but..." he sighed. "its why I waited for Anne." he said with a smile to Anne. "what about you then Gilbert? A strapping farmboy like you? Plenty of kissing round the woodshed?"

Gilbert swallowed as Anne spoke "oh Gil's first kiss was awful! " Anne stated. "and so unwanted and not asked for.."

"oh!?" Roy smiled. " you know it? " he asked with a shrug, "do tell. "

"This girl, Josie hung off him all night and was so desperate for him she pulled him onto her and kissed him in the middle of the street! " Anne told Roy.

Gilbert blushed uncomfortably.

"Oh dear... " Roy said with a look to Gilbert.

"Gilbert always said it was the worse. " Anne said with a look to Gilbert.

Gilbert let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding "Actually that wasn't my first kiss. " he said quietly.

Anne stopped laughing and looked in amazement at him. "Oh? " she asked.

Roy grinned widely "Oh intrigue! Something Anne Shirley doesn't know about Gilbert Blythe! "

Both Roy and Anne's eyes on him he suddenly felt very self conscious. "It doesn't matter," He said quietly. "she can't remember it, it meant nothing to her."

"Can't remember it?" Roy asked.

Gilbert felt like clamping his mouth shut. "She was drunk." He said quietly feeling the look on Anne's face change.

"Oh?" Roy said taken a back.

Gilbert blushed slightly "I didn't get her drunk." He said looking directly at Roy his eyes focusing on him instead of her. "i found her that way."

"Found her?!" Roy exclaimed.

Gilbert shut his eyes and so l shook his head "No, i mean... Josie mistook some red current wine for some raspberry cordial."

"Ops." Roy said with a chuckle.

"Indeed ops." He agreed. "Well you see all the girls had some, when me and the boys found them all tipsy. " Gilbert continued. "Well this girl had gone off on her own so I was elected to go and find her. " his eyes flicked up to Anne quickly before he looked away blushing. "Well one thing led to another she asked me if I wondered what it would be like to kiss someone... And then... She kissed me. "he admitted trying his best not to look at Anne but failing miserably, His eyes kept flicking to her, the look on her face was like a veil dropping for her. He focused again on Roy as he took a drink.

"Oh come on you can't leave us hanging who was it?" Roy asked him.

Gilbert eyes flicked to Anne, whose eyes were threatening tears. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. " he said with a tentative smile to Roy, who nudged Anne with a grin on his own face, Anne trying desperately to smile but it never reached her lips, instead her eyes were filling.

"Good man isn't he? " he said to Anne without looking to her.

Anne jumped out of her seat "Excuse me... " she managed, "I need to use the... Go to the... Powder my... something..." she stuttered "Excuse me."

She found her way to the powder rooms where she found a private cubicle. A warm feeling was arousing in her stomach untying a knot which had been in her stomach for so long.

So long!

For two years that knot had been in her stomach! She thought it had been a vivid dream! She never would have supposed of herself that she would behave in such a manner.

 _"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss someone?"_

 _She felt her fingers slide into his curly hair and bring his mouth to hers. Sealing them together pressing herself to him._ He tasted wonderful, of apples and peppermint and red currant... nope that last one was her.

 _Which only made her mouth capture his more. She loved the idea of not being able to distinguish Gilbert's taste from her own. One of his hands slipped to her waist holding her gently. her fingers grasped at his hair which made his mouth respond more._

Her drunken mind had liked that! The feelings which had burned in her that night rushed through her body again her eyes in tears she was praying for this feeling to stop!

'But Why?' a little voice told her.

She felt her skin blush and glow under the mere memory of his lips responding to hers. Her body was responding in such an unladylike manner, she was finding it hard to breath her chest was pounding her lungs seemed to have no capacity to them as she continued to gasp for air.

She bit her lip hard trying to control the uprising emotions, the ones she had carefully hidden and buried away. The feelings she had suppressed and stifled for fourteen months!

Absolute and wonderful.

The colours suddenly sprayed into view, as if she was seeing in technicolour for the first time.

She had felt his lips on hers.

And it was bliss.

* * *

 _He was holding her close to him his lips kissing at her neck felt like little explosions of sun nipping at her skin. She sighed as she wanted to get closer her leg came up creating a space between them he willing stepped forward to fill._

 _"I love you Nan." he whispered to her gasping for air a little before he brought his lips to her._

 _"Emmm I hope so." she teased him playing with his dark curls "otherwise this would be wildly inappropriate." she told him kissing him hotly between every couple of words._

 _He pulled back with a lopsided grin and twinkling hazel eyes. "Flirt!" he accused her._

 _She kissed him and unbutton his shirt simultaneously pulling at his vest, once a gap was found she slipped her hands under them. "Or a tease." She laughed as he pulled her closer to him._

 _"Fair game." he whispered as he slipped his hand up to her chest feeling her heart pounding against his hand as she gasped in delight. "ohhh." he teased feeling the swell in them._

 _"That!" she exclaimed "Is **not** fair game!" she said with a giggle as she reached down..._

* * *

She woke with a huge gasp! Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was so hot she was sweating! She flushed red before she realized it had all been a dream.

What kind of dream had _that_ been?!

Why on earth was she having dreams like that!

That was wildly inappropriate!

She knew they weren't married in the dream.

She knew in the dream she had been so relaxed, so calm about all the rules they were breaking!

She could still feel those kisses as they traveled from her unconscious mind to her conscious.

She should be feeling guilty for having a dream like that.

A pre wedded women having dreams like that was indecent.

Especially when the man in her dreams was definitely not her soon to be husband.

But was instead her best friend.

And it was so very wildly inappropriate because...

She had enjoyed it.

Every second of it.

She lay back down in her bed trying to gather her thoughts again into something decent but she couldn't help her mind kept wandering back to that dream! She took a sigh.

She turned over and closed her eyes.

She was warm and safe.

She was comfortable in her own bed.

She smiled as she imagined a strong pair of arms wrap around her keeping her safe.

In her subconscious state she could smell pine trees and campfires, apples and peppermints. She turned over in her sleep towards the smell her nose hugging into the pillow beside her, she grabbed the pillow and hugged into it more. In her dream state the arms held her a little closer, and his lips kissed a top her head.

She was in the safest place in the world.


	41. One last time, one last try

It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

And Roy was nothing if not traditional in every sense.

Gilbert had laughed when Roy and told him he wasn't going to see Anne that day.

Bad Luck?

Surely it meant the day of the wedding.

But 24 hours?

It did mean one thing.

He had Anne all to himself.

One last time.

He saw her and his heart dropped that afternoon. Not because of anything she said or did, but because there was a pink glow to her skin when they met that day.

A blushing bride. Isn't that what they were called?

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." She said her held down avoiding eye contact.

He swallowed. "I was wondering if you fancied one last stroll out?" He asked her. "For old time sake?"

Anne still didn't give him any eye contact preferring to look at his shoes instead. "That would be nice."

"Yeah?" He asked trying to catch her eye which she finally gave him.

"Yes." She agreed.

He held out his arm which she took again looking down to the floor.

They left the house and walked along to Barry's pond.

"Are you okay Anne?" He asked her looking at her quiet concerned, she had yet to give him any eye contact.

"Oh yes I'm fine." She told him still looking at her feet. "I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." She said quietly.

"Oh, thats not like you." His tone reflected his concern. "When you were little when you slept you did like a log." he laughed. "There was one day there were hunters in the wood and they came really close to the house, there was the sound of guns going dogs barking, it was so loud, well I woke straight up." he laughed. He looked to her her gaze still focused on the floor. "Well you were sleeping right next to me and you were fast asleep."

"Then maybe you should have been there, I always slept better with you by my side." The words had slipped out before she had registered what she was saying! She was horrified as the vivid memory of the dream which had woke her so suddenly slipped back into her minds eye. She turned her head blushing profusely

Gilbert could sense her discomfort. "Well..." he said thinking he knew why she was so uncomfortable. "I don't think Roy would agree now do you?"

"No." She agreed. "I didn't tell him all of it you know. He doesn't know we shared naps and sleepovers. He doesn't know a lot of it." she told him.

Gilbert shrugged. "Not that I agree with keeping secrets from ones spouses, but I think a certain amount of discretion is needed in this case. "

She nodded. "Of course, well, we were only children." she acknowledged. "Most of the time." She swallowed feeling guilty. "Will you tell your wife?" she asked him. "When you marry?"

"I um..." he shook his head, "I doubt I'll ever marry." he told her, this time his eyes were on his feet. Anne eyes looked to him horrified, of all the men in the world who should marry, it was him! "Are you almost done with the preparations for the wedding?" He asked her.

"Yes, Oh yes." She confirmed. "Good thing really since its tomorrow." She smiled looking back at the ground.

He nodded. "The flowers?" he asked.

"Have been delivered, Mamma has them all in the arrangements ready to go out in the morning." Anne said to him. "Aline is very happy with them, though she doesn't know they were arranged by my mother and not a professional florist."

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Gilbert said with a smile.

"That's what Roy said!" She said brightly. "And Dorothy arrived. Just this morning. But she came all the way from Europe, apparently Aline hadn't told any of them where she was going. It wasn't until they received the wedding invitation that Dorothy had an address to get to us!" Anne said.

"Oh?" he said. "That's strange." He continued knowingly. "And the dress?"

"Oh is very… silky and lacy and…." She trailed. "Its pretty."

"Pretty?" he said with a look at her. "I saw it before it was fitted its beautiful."

She blushed red. He couldn't possibly know the effects he was having on her. "Thank you." She muttered.

"And the cake?" He asked her.

"we went with the sponge cake." She sighed.

"Oh?!" he exclaimed. "But fruit cake…"

"Aline doesn't like apricots." Anne said. "It was best to avoid an argument." She sighed.

There was silence for a moment between them. "Okay." He eventually said. "well I'm sure it'll be very elegant." He said.

"Oh yes." Anne agreed.

"And the honeymoon, are you looking forwards to Spain?" He asked her gently.

"Nervous." She admitted. "His mother, is a formidable woman." She said quietly. "Spending an extended period with her…" She almost shuddered.

He put his arm around her for a moment trying to calm her. "I'll miss you."

She looked suddenly at him. "But its only a honeymoon."

He shook his head, "no I mean once you're married." He clarified as they sat on a tree stump together for a moments rest.

"Oh, but we'll still see each other, Roy said he'll happily come back to Avonlea, I doubt they'll be a month where I don't get to see my best friend." She said trying to reassure him.

He suddenly stood up and chuckled bitterly "Oh Anne."

"What?" she asked him genuinely confused.

He looked to her shook his head before he paced in front of her. "Don't be so naïve Anne." He told her. "It doesn't suit you."

"I don't under…."

"When you marry him tomorrow, we won't be best friends anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Gil don't be silly, of course we will." She protested.

"No." Gilbert told her "No we won't." he said quietly.

"Why?!" Anne exclaimed tears forming in her eyes.

There was silence for a minute before Gilbert turned and looked at her. She saw the tears in his eyes which matched her own. His heart racing in his chest he struggled a couple of times before he said quietly "Because you _marry_ your best friend." He couldn't look at her as the words formed and split from him. "When you marry, whether or not they were your best friend before they are the person you share your innermost thoughts feeling and hopes with, they are the person you run to when you are sad or scared or you need shelter from the real world, you share the intimate parts of you, you love them so completely that no one else can be that close to you, because you love them so entirely. You want to tell them you love them over and over again in the hope it might relieve some of the emotional tension... But you can't, _I_ just can't!"He cracked, he didn't even notice the _'I'_ had slipped out mid-sentence, Anne however noticed it intensely. "and you know something which is really odd Anne? " he asked her. "Roy has been here near on two months on and off and not once have I heard you tell him you love him!"

"It's not the proper thing to do in public. " she said quietly.

"No!" he objected louder then he should "You'd shout it from the rooftops if you could! " he told her his own feelings plain on display "You, _you_! Of all people would do that!" he exclaimed. "Because you _feel_ everything!"

"There's a practicality to it too," she defended. "And maybe I've just outgrown the girl who feels everything. Why does everyone think I have to _feel_ everything to the full?"

"Because if you don't its not _you_!" he told her straight, "Come on Anne, _you_ are in there aren't you? You're in there somewhere **_screaming_ ** to be set free!"

He received no reply to this so he continued in full realisation too, Roy's feelings were on the line. Everything Roy had done had implied he was a little (perhaps a lot!)under thumb by the women around him but he genuinely seemed to have some strong feelings for the creature Anne had created out of herself "you do tell him in private though, don't you?" he looked at her when she gave no response. "Tell me you've told Roy you love him?" he asked her directly.

Anne swallowed and looked at her hands. In actual fact she had always avoiding answering Roy when he said it. She never actually had told Roy she loved him.

He shook his head in disbelief and sat beside her on the tree-trunk again. The next thing Anne knew he was speaking words which sent chills right down into Anne's bones. "Tomorrow when I walk you down that isle, when I give you away, I'm giving away _my_ _best friend…"_ he swallowed and caught his breath nearly choking on the words as they came out she _knew_ as well as he did they had a double meaning "…and I'm _giving you_ away to another man." She stared in amazement at him. "So **_don't_** tell me we'll still be best friends, when its hurting me so much to give _you, the real you,_ away!" He stayed still beside her for a moment as if he was fighting an urge, to stay or to go Anne did not know. He eventually took the latter and walked away leaving a stunned and heart aching Anne behind him.

She was stunned. She was in absolutely amazement. That was almost a confession of _love_ , _love_ love.

It didn't make any sense! He never told her he loved her, what on earth did he think an outburst like that would achieve now?! She was marrying Roy in 16 hours from now! Yes, when she had left for Redmond, she had believed herself in love with Gilbert. But, if she could have willed a confession of love from him in those final moments, if she could have bent his freewill and made him say it, she would have not only returned the sentiment but she would have waited for him! And was it not him who ran away in both the Summer to work! Who could blame her for believing he wanted nothing more than friendship from her?

And now?! In particular now?! Now her former repressed feelings were so close to the surface? Now she _knew_ that _kiss_ was real?! Now she was blushing at his gaze, now she was really feeling again for the first time in so long?!

Was it a declaration? Was it her imagination adding feeling to his cries?

Was Gilbert actually as she always hoped he would be, and in love with her?

What was she suppose to do now?


	42. Awakening

Anne stood in front of the mirror gazing at the dress, gazing at her, in a wedding dress. She always thought this day would be feel different. Happy beyond compare, content. Instead she felt, decisively empty. Wasn't she supposed to have butterflies? Wasn't she supposed to want to walk down the aisle and see her fiancé look at her and she would look at him, and all she would see is eternity in his eyes. She looked down at the dress, it really was very pretty bit as she looked on the mirror she hardly recognised the person who inhabited it. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called.

Her mother came in the room and smiled at her "You look very regal Anne." She told her daughter.

"Thank you." Anne replied almost as if it were an obligation. Her mother sat her down at her dressing table and brushed though her hair

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll get to do this." She said with a smile.

There was silence for a minute before Anne spoke. "Mama, was papa your best friend?" she asked her.

Bertha frowned for a moment before she almost laughed "Of course he was sweetheart." She continued brushing her daughter's hair silently for a few minutes before she said "I miss him every day."

"Of course." Anne said a pain in her own heart tugging at her to which she swallowed hard her mother seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Roy is a nice young man." Bertha told her.

"Yes he is." Anne admitted, "Do you suppose I would marry a nasty man?" She asked her.

"No." Bertha admitted continuing doing up Anne's hair. "Just…" she trailed as she did her hair up. "I suppose I just expected a different kind of nice."

"Oh?" Anne asked.

Bertha smiled. "Roy is well mannered, sweet, very thoughtful and obviously loves you."

"I sense a but…" Anne said with raised eyebrow.

"I always thought your type was more down to earth, humbler, more logical more…well…" her mother swallowed trailing wondering if Anne would pick up on her meaning if she said it "the boy next door type." She sighed before approaching the subject. "Anne, are you sure?"

She had every intention of the words forming but they never escaped her mouth.

"You won't be too lonely will you?" She asked her mother.

Bertha smiled. "No dearest." Said told her. "it's the way it's supposed to be, your children always fly the nest at some point." She chuckled. "But then, I still have Gilbert." She grinned. "He's certainly intent on keeping his promise." Bertha said.

"What promise?" Anne asked her.

Bertha froze for a moment and looked at Anne through the mirror. "You mean you don't know?" She asked Anne who looked confused a shook her head. "When your pa was dying, he asked Gilbert to take care of us, you and me, to make sure we were cared for." She said. "I've never known someone truer to his word." She sighed. "Extra little things you know that take up cash and time, candles and coal, who has ever heard of extras of these things, but he would 'pop over' with them and gas for the lights and food." She looked at Anne "I never would have made it through without him." Bertha said gently. "I think all in all, he could have been ready almost a year sooner if he wasn't trying to take care us. Providing for us too."

"But…" Anne trailed. "The money you make from teaching?" she asked.

"hasn't been enough alone, it will be from now on but…." Bertha said sweetly. "Your father's wages were fine but at the time almost 17 years out of practice female teacher…" she trailed.

"It would never be enough." Anne swallowed and realised exactly what Gilbert had been sacrificing for her. "He's made it possible to provide." Anne whispered.

There was a silence which prevailed in the room as Anne's heart beat in her chest harder than she could ever remember it doing before. She could hardly believe it! But knew it was true! It was so Gilbert! It was so like him to put others before himself.

There was another knock on her bedroom door. They both looked behind them to see Gilbert standing looking with mouth ajar to Anne.

"Time already?" Bertha asked. To which Gilbert nodded his head. Bertha stood Anne up placing the veil in her hair. "You make a beautiful bride Anne." Her mother said giving her a quick kiss and hugging her close. She pulled away and walked out the bedroom leaving Gilbert and Anne alone.

He looked to her wordlessly. Their eyes met and they both felt the unsaid sadness in the room. He took the few steps between them and reached around her pulled her veil over her face. With the eye contact broken he could do nothing but put her arm in his.

The silence was deafening as they walked through the house. The realization was rushing through her head!

Gilbert, yesterday _had actually_ professed his love. He had remembered their kiss and he was in love with her and he was willing to give her away to someone else. If it made her happy.

He loved her! He loved _her_! He'd slowed down his education for _her_! His hand was warm and gentle and she was sure now she could feel a pulse rush through his fingers beating against her hand.

Her best friend in the world! The little boy who had carried her as a baby, who she had slept next to for naps and sleeps more times then she could count! The little boy who held her hand and had twirled her round so many times, had climbed so many trees! The boy who went away, the boy who had broke her heart, the boy who had waited and waited to become her friend again, the boy she had fallen in love with, the man she thought would never fall in love with her because she was just the little girl he had grown up with... but what if he had fallen in love with _her_?

They walked to the carriage where Gilbert helped her up and got in the cart with her. The driver taking them up to the church.

Anne felt as though her heart had stopped she tried her best to hold back the tears threatening to spill. He sat next to her and all she could do was reach for his hand, keeping her hand in his. She looked through the veil and saw Gilbert take a huge sigh as he bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

He loved her? Her, _her_! The her he had grown up with? The her which was all eyes and long legs, the her which could climb trees and play football, the her who could run and fish and build fires. The her who could fall over ungracefully. The her she had believed was so _un_ lovable she had changed into this 'new' person over heartache. She didn't want to be in love anymore if _he_ didn't return the feelings so had created a person who a perfect honest and good man could love...

The carriage stopped too quickly. 'Have I said anything to him?' She wondered as he helped her out the carriage.

But what if Gilbert _had_ fallen in love with her?!

They walked to the church doors one arm tangled in the others

With _her_ , her.

The music played and they walked down the isle of the church. Anne started to shake as they went.

When they reached the altar, Gilbert lifted the veil for a moment, time seemed to stop as he held her hands in his, one hand let go only to reach down and stroke her cheek as he did her lips kissed the bottom of the palm of his hand as she closed her eyes as she smelt the scent from his wrist.

What _if_ , Gilbert loved her? She could be happy with him. Really _really_ happy!

He moved his hand and held her hand again with it then briefly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Anne."

 _Goodbye_ , it sounded so final. Like he was finally letting her go.

He placed the veil back over her face with one hand the other staying in hers, until he guided Anne's hand and placed it in Roy's.

Then, he let go.


	43. I'll find you again

This is an extra long chapter for me, honestly, because it needed to be said all in one chapter for the flow to be right. Its what we've all been waiting for!

* * *

Hester's Garden had always been a favourite of Anne's. No matter what the season it was always beautiful. It seemed unspoiled by the hands of time or season. Beautiful in autumn, winter, spring, or like the beautiful summers day like today. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the azure sky pale and beautiful was reflected on the little steam which lay and bubbled in one side of the garden.

The roses bloomed in the late summers day different colours of pinks and reds even whites, lily of the valleys hung there, like tiny dewdrops crowded the garden like jewels. The smell of pine trees lingered in the garden from the pine tree woods close by.

Yes, the young of Avonlea had rediscovered the joys of this gardens as if they had been the first to discover it. Truth was, every generation since Hester herself had come to love the garden, the unspoken truth was, they never mentioned it to the next generation so they wouldn't deny them the pleasure of discovering the place for themselves. So it had been with Anne and Gilbert that day they had discovered it. They had often walks up to the garden to enjoy the beauty therein. Yes, it was a place of surprise, of the unexpected.

Despite the fact it was the place of surprise, you would still be a little confused to find a girl in a wedding dress pacing back and forth there. The girl, currently alone in the garden would be found in a few moments in her current state. Her veil in her hands, her hair let loose and silent tears running down her face.

A man entered the garden with a bag in his hand, he wordlessly stopped immediately in front of her. The man, she knew should have been the reason she was wearing a wedding dress, the cravat from his suit was loose the top button from his shirt was unbuttoned.

They looked at each other for a moment in the midst of the beautiful garden. For a moment, time stood still, the world even the garden around them blurred into insignificance. For that moment, all which was in the world was them. He then, dropped the bag and as in old times they collided with each other, with such force the came tumbling down into a heap together, the two started laughing against each other before they looked at each other. Their faces were serious as they wrapped their arms securely around the other. A deep breath taken by the girl as the tears ran down her face. The boy held her closer silently shushing her fears.

He broke the silence, despite feeling his own awkwardness of the situation. He knew she wouldn't speak first. "Why?" he asked her gently, not pulling back and keeping her close, he knew she would need the closeness.

She said nothing for a moment trying to put into words what it was she so clearly knew and hit her half an hour ago.

 _"Goodbye Anne." He said taking the veil and bringing it back over her face, she felt his strong hand in hers, she felt so warm and safe. Then his hand was gone, and that's when she felt the words of her mother come back, her mother saying 'I miss him every day'. She was glad of the veil over her face as the tears spilled from her eyes. It wasn't just every day she would miss that strong hand, it would be every moment, for all eternity. How alone she would be forever, the years, endless in front of her stretched in her mind! She couldn't focus on what the minister was saying as she felt herself melt down. She tried to look through the veil but it wasn't him beside her and that just made it worse. It wasn't him, it wasn't his hand! Then, his words had flooded through her mind. Heart-breaking words of friendship and love being so intertwined! Being so intimate!_

 _"If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage, he or she should declare it now or forever hold their peace."_

 _At these words Anne's hands slipped out of Roy's. Her eyes looked up through her veil, as she looked at him it was if she was looking at a stranger._

 _"Anne?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I... I..." she stuttered completely confused, she glanced quickly in the way of Gilbert, his face was white as a sheet as he watched the events unfold in front of him. She took two steps back, her hands shaking as she realised she was without him! 'Without Gilbert?' she thought, it was such an alien concept, 'no Gilbert' she thought, 'it wasn't a lawful reason, but a spiritual and physical reason' as she took two more steps back and then turned._

"Because I don't want him to be my best friend." She replied simply in a whisper not coming up from the safety of his embrace.

"Roy?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It was never him ... And his kisses were..." she shuddered a moment "none of it...it was...never right... ... And I remember." She whispered finally looking up at him.

"Remember?" He asked.

She almost shivered in response even though there was no breeze "Our first kiss."

"Oh?" he tried lightly but blushing furiously. "was _I_ good at least?" he asked trying to act casually.

She rolled her eyes "You _know_ the answer to that, Gil come _on_." she said "do you think a bad kiss would have me in such a state?"

The young man, gasped slightly and held his breath. "Well I'll tell you my first kiss was the best minute and a half I've ever... " he trailed blushing again. "Sooooo, " he started "best friends…?" he asked her "Who do you wish to be your best friend?" he asked nervously.

Anne could feel her heart beating out fast. She felt as though she could burst any moment. She didn't look up at him but instead, placed her veil still in her hands on the ground next to her. "I've had a best friend my entire life." She told him putting her hands in front of her clasping them together. "I'll never want another best friend."

He placed his index finger under her little pointed chin and brought it up so her eyes made contact with his, she gasped at his touch their eyes finally meeting. "Anne?" he said simply. "When you say 'best friend'..." he started. "Do you mean the kind of best friend I talked of last night?" he asked her.

He looked almost in shock as she nodded her head. She giggled at the look on his face, he came to himself and shook his head chuckling. He brought his thumbs to her cheeks gently rubbing away the remaining tears on her face, he couldn't quite believe how close they were their faces mere inches away from the others.

"Anne…" he started quietly. She grinned then leaned into him, their lips closer than an inch away before his breath caught for a moment forcing him to pause his head went down.

She then, couldn't wait, she grasped at him so hard and collided her lips with his that he fell backwards onto the waiting tree behind them. Disbelieving this could ever happen but knowing it was, he found a mixed sense of pleasure at her body being pressed against his,his legs parting to make room for the tiny figure he had longed to feel there.

His hands were automatically at her waist and lower back holding her to him. Every pleasurable emotions drowned the logical thought processes of his mind as they relaxed into the kiss.

The feeling of her tiny body against his, She smelt of Vanilla she tasted of strawberries, he could hear her sounds of pleasure, tiny little sighs of contentment. He forced his eyes open to look at her for a moment: her eyes were shut her face was flushed pink, he grinned slightly as he closed his eyes again. All these sensation in a matter of milliseconds for Gilbert, it was almost too much! _Almost_!

Her hands reached into his hair, she felt the most content she could remember, and in moments of particular pleasure he felt her fingers grasp at his hair gently, which only fueled his mouth further to find ways of stimulating her. She smiled as she had remembered that happened when they had first kissed (they really had kissed!) They gasped for air as they pulled back for momentary.

"Oh wow!" Anne smiled breathlessly.

Gilbert smiled widely "I'll say!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, a blush then he looked away.

"Is something the matter?" She asked "Am... am I doing it wrong?" She asked him at the confused look on his face

"Tell me where to go if you like but, that dress and that cut is quite distracting."

She looked down and blushed "oh, Aline's idea. Its made me go up a corset size... Well round the bust anyway. It's meant to show a women's fertility."

He looked at her and grinned slightly "I'd rather take my chances with a more natural Anne."

"I can't take the stuffing out its holding everything else up!" She said with a blush. "I'm not big enough to..." She blushed more.

He reached for the bag, not moving from under her and put it beside them. "I can't believe you were going to leave this behind. "

She looked at the bag, as she leaned over his body a lopsided grin appeared on his lips, if they were found like this...(!) he didn't even care! It was the best feeling in the world! She opened it and took a small sigh. "You went to my closet and through my clothes?" She asked half mocking.

"You left them behind." He shrugged. "no place in a lady's life?" He teased lightly.

She shuddered, then she playfully slapped his arm gently and giggled. She kept the fabric in her hands for a moment playing with it as if she was thinking. "Stay here" she whispered taking the clothes with her behind the small grove of trees. "How did you know to come here?"

"W _here would she go?!" Roy asked Bertha._

 _"I don't know. " She told him. "We just need to give her time."_

 _"We need to send out a search parties. People in every direction!" Roy had exclaimed pacing in front of the chapel doors but actually doing nothing._

 _Bertha turned to Gilbert and walked with him out of ear shot "Go and find her." She whispered._ _Gilbert had looked at Bertha with big eyes._

 _"How do you know I'll find her?" he asked. "I don't know her anymore."_

 _Bertha sighed "No, Gilbert, you didn't know who she was pretending to be, but right now, my daughter is very alone, very afraid and she needs her best friend…" she straightened his cravat "…to find her." She whispered. They looked at each other as Bertha smiled up at him. "Find her." She said before he gave her a hug making a detour to the house first._

"…And I just knew." He finished for her.

"My first long skirt." She said called from behind the tree "well with two extensions to it. "

"Three. " he corrected her.

She stopped for a moment and thought, yes of course it was three.

She came out from behind the tree, faithfully he had stayed in the lying position under the tree, until he saw her emerge, she blushed slightly at his gaze as his eyes lit up he also sat up so his back was against the tree.

"You notice?" she asked.

There was a pause for a moment as he looked at her. "Now that is the Anne I know." He said proudly with a wide grin.

She smiled with a blush "Yes, I know you notice me but you've...you've looked at my... " she paused "... _me_ before?" she asked. "you've _noticed_ me? "

He sighed "Every day." He told her. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. " he told her again.

She smiled shyly as he blushed slightly she found her way back to him, sitting beside him under the tree, her fingers touching his then her hand in his before he brought his hand up and touched her face gently as he brought his lips down to hers and gently started kissing her again, at first it was gentle strokes before Gilbert's hand went to her lower back an action which automatically brought her closer to him, as their bodies moved closer so the kisses deepened to longer and more intimate embraces, their calf and feet now stroking up and down the others.

"mmm…" he trailed huskily, "My Anne." He said pulling back for a moment trying to get his bearings "I…" He started nervously. He'd never said it before.

She smiled and silenced him with a gentle kiss before she pulled back putting her index finger to his lips. "I think after everything I've put you through, you deserve to hear it first, from me. Also if I had to wait to hear you say it first I might just burst!" She exclaimed. "Because I love you."

His breath caught in his throat. It sounded wonderful.

"And I know you might not really feel it, though I hope you do after you've kissed me like you have, but its strange because when Roy said it, he was saying it to the Anne I made to get over you."

Gilbert looked to her shocked. "To get over me?!" He said confused.

Anne nevertheless continued "The Anne who was refined and elegant and knew how to behave herself and conduct herself like a lady, but then I thought, and it was just today actually, really but what if you had actually fallen for me, the me you grew up with and choosing between the two Anne's was a toss up really, I mean flick a coin and it pretty much comes out 50/50 for me you know, but choosing between Roy and you, between the man who loved the made up Anne or the man who loved the real Anne, It was so easy to choose the man who I loved."

He looked at her sadly. "You really think the made up Anne and the real Anne were 50/50?" he asked her. She shrugged and looked down for a moment. "That's really sad." He sighed. "The real Anne is supremely superior to the made up one." She looked up rather shocked before he continued, "You are fire and energy, you are light and strong, you are beautiful and wonderful, you are funny and sweet, you are incredibly stubborn and humble, you are my chaos and my guide, you make me want to be better." he told her straight he kissed her on her forehead running his fingers through her hair again. "I've missed you so much! And I love you." He whispered against her forehead. His nose caressing down hers until he found the end of hers where he rubbed their noses together in a warm embrace.

She looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his curls as she did she placed her nose on his again. "Really?" she asked him, her eyes green as they filled with tears, he wiped them away and nodded. "You were right about it Gil, I never told Roy that I loved him because I never felt it. I tried so hard to love him, there's nothing not to love, but the truth of it was that I was in love with you. I love you too Gilbert."

His hands on her face his thumbs repetitively stroking her cheeks he kissed her round her cheeks ("I love you" she had whispered) and down to her jaw ("I love you" she had murmured in delight), round to her chin ("Ahhhh" she had gasped) and back up to the other cheek ("Gil! Please! Please!" she had gasped begging for relief) then another long and enduring kiss to her lips sealing them together.

Sounds of affirmation and affection escaped their throats every once in a while. His arms stayed steady around her holding her close to him, her hands in his curls as she played with them as they kissed.

"Gil. " she whispered half an hour later, before he started to kiss round her jaw and as far down her neck the shirt he has chosen would allow. "We... We need to stop for a little while." She whispered happily.

"Nope." He replied before returning his attention to her neck.

"No?" she questioned. "Gilbert!" she exclaimed.

"Not a chance…." He reiterated and kissed just below her ear, making her knees weak in the strangest of ways. "The last time we stopped kissing…for any period..." he said with grin and a laugh "…it took far too long to resume it again."

She looked up at him and giggled for a moment then played with the button on his shirt allowing him to continue his loving tiny kisses round her face "I'm so kissed my lips feel raw." She whispered to him. He smiled further and nodded "you too?" she asked him.

"A glorious raw." He whispered. "it feels wonderful." He managed before his lips found their way to hers again. "I love you Nan." He whispered before he buried himself in her neck.

She blushed in her smile and kissed into his curls "Nan." She repeated smiling. "You haven't called me that since you found out I was engaged." She recounted.

"I.. didn't feel, it was right… calling you that when you…" he trailed.

"I can't believe this is happening. "she smiled gently before her mind returned to the present her face dropped. "Gil?" she asked.

"Hmmm." He acknowledged, his focus still clearly on the new-found freedom of expression he was sharing with Anne his fingers playing with the locks of hair his eyes watching the hair run through his fingers.

She stroked in his curls a moment before she pulled her hand back and dropped it to his shoulders. Gilbert looked partially dazed at the change before a "thank you." came from her gently.

"No need to thank me, I'm getting as much pleasure as you out of this." He said before looking at her with his cheeky boylike grin.

She laughed. "No, you idiot." She told him he looked at her in fake indignation and grinned. "I mean yes for the kisses, but no its not what I mean. You stopped that test didn't you?" she said seriously for a moment. "Roy's sense of loyalty to his family is absolute, its their way of keeping everything safe, I don't know what you said and it doesn't matter but I knew it was you the moment he knocked on the door." She said tears returning to her eyes.

He sighed and kissed her on the head. "Come now," he said gently. "You never deserved such savage treatment."

"Does everyone hate me?" she asked him trying to hold back the tears.

"Not me." He whispered and he looked at her with a cheeky grin to her to which she smiled at, he took her hands in his. "Truly Nan." He whispered gently "I think they are just worried... Your mama in particular. "

She sighed "You let go of my hand." she told him taking his hand and wrapping her own in his "and it felt like..." she swallowed.

"... You were missing something." He finished. She looked to him and started to cry again. "Sweet Nan." He whispered "don't cry love." He sighed bringing her into his chest kissing into her hair.

She cried into him "But then you've been feeling it all summer. " she whined out. "Haven't you?! Even before Roy got here."

"Yes." He said simply and honestly because he wasn't in the habit of outright lying to Anne. "Can I tell you something?" he said looking at her, "you know the day you came home, you came off the train and we said at the same time we had something to tell the other?"

She looked up in shock as if she had just remembered "That's right you never said what you..." She trialed and let out a gasp as Gilbert bit his lip. "You... you were going to tell me!?"

"Surprise." he said in a mocked tone. Anne looked to him in horror, "I was going to tell you in the winter break but you didn't come home and before that I couldn't tell you in the summer because I wasn't here and I always thought you deserved this face to face, and then the winter before your papa... it didn't feel right to drop this on you as you were mourning the loss of a parent..." he looked down at his feet "then I was going to tell you in the train station before you came to Redmond but your papa interrupted... before that... at Queens... well its why I wanted to take you to the dances so much..." he trailed.

She sighed. "You've been trying to tell me for so long!" she gasped and almost smiled as she cried more. "And to think in all that time, I thought you didn't love me because you hadn't said anything..." she trailed. "I think I thought I had lost everything which was why when I met Roy I thought... there was nothing wrong with Roy, he's a good person he's handsome and rich..."

"The guy has no sense of humor!" Gilbert exploded. "I mean seriously none!"

Anne laugh, "Oh I know." she wiped the tears again.

"And I love my Ma but there is something unhealthy going on there!" Gilbert continued and Anne laughed "He never made you laugh, he crushed your soul, he has no imagination..." Gilbert trailed. "That sort of man would never do, not for you Nan." he told her going quite serious himself. "I can't tell you either, what it meant all this time thinking you would marry him."

"how can you say it when I've dragged you through the mud? When I made you walk me down the isle to marry someone else? You were right, you were literally giving me away, and I made you go through it." She signed. "I put on that dress, my mother did my hair, I carried those flowers I wore that veil I walked down the isle, and with every step, I lost myself."

"You will always have me." he told her gently. "Whenever you are lost, I'll find you." She looked up and deeply into his eyes, there they were speaking the volumes of words they needed to say, before they kissed slowly again with each other finding the path to one another again.

She pulled back and cuddled into his chest tightly before she said "oh! What am I going to do! I'll be branded flaky and a flirt, no one in their right mind will want to associate with me now."

"Anyone who knows you knows you are none of those things, the very fact that you turned around and walked away shows that you have integrity that unless you are absolutely certain of your regard for someone no matter how far along the path you are, you won't just marry someone for the sake of marrying."

"But I was willing to!"

"But you didn't, Nan, you didn't!" he took a deep breath "And anyway they'll have no right to say such a thing when…" he trailed suddenly losing his confidence.

"When?" she asked.

"Not when really, rather if." He muttered.

"Alright 'if' then?" she asked him.

"If," he said slowly. "If you'll consent to be my wife?"

He looked at him wide eyed. "Are you serious?!" she asked him. "I... I thought you said you didn't want to get married?" she asked him.

"No, what I said, when you were all set to be Mrs Gardner..." he trailed with a grin, "was that I doubted I would ever marry. Remember I was giving you..." he swallowed and took a breath, "I was giving _you_ away."

Anne gasped again.

"My best friend." He whispered.

"But…" She started "Shouldn't we court first?" she asked him.

"Nan _come_ on!" he exclaimed "if there were two people in this world who could cut out the 'courting' stage its us! What possible advantage would 'courting' do us? I think short of merging us into one person we couldn't get much closer!"

She grinned at him giving a short burst of a laugh and bit her lower lip.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"Yes." She said with a grin and her arms flinging around his neck. "yes yes yes yes yes!"

They sat under that tree, still embraced, their legs still twined so they could play with the others legs. Anne's back to Gilbert's chest her body pressed against his, their fingers intertwined, they whispered sweet nothings to the other occasionally kissing the other on the cheek, hand, lips... It didn't matter. They both knew they would need to leave soon they had been alone for almost two hours when he suddenly pulled back and looked at her.

"what?" She asked.

"let's run away." He said.

"what?" She asked him confused.

"Think about it, it's the perfect solution!" he told her, Anne looked at him as if he was crazy she remembered back almost exactly ten years previously he suggested the exact same thing, run away and be together, it was the perfect solution, according to a ten-year-old Gilbert. "we go away together, tonight, my bags are already packed ready to go to college remember? I was leaving on the train immediately after the wedding I was taking the last ferry to the mainland! I could grab a few essentials for you from your room, you wouldn't even need to talk to anyone else, no one else would need to know until we are ready, come with me, elope, be my wife, finish your degree!"

"Gil I don't think..." She started reflecting her own words she had said those many moons ago.

"No Nan, don't think." He whispered jumping up just as he did all those years ago, his hand held out just as it did ten years ago, "just follow me." He said holding out his hand.

She could. She could do this. She technically hadn't not taken the scholarship that year yet, it was still hers to keep, they would only have to be apart for lectures they would be together, talk together sleep together, wake together walk together, and this time there would be no parting, Gilbert wouldn't ever have to be away from her, ever again. She paused for a moment looking between his hand and his face. She lingered on his hand a while.

Before she took it.

* * *

And this is the end of BFF!

except like drawing parallels this is not the end, this is just a change in story!

Thank you for all the reviews all the asks for them to just tell each other, for me to get you all riled up so much that you must have hated me and for sticking with me through it.

My shouts are for so many of you! Thanks its been a privilege!


End file.
